Panem School for the Gifted
by Lee1597
Summary: AU: Katniss gets accepted in Panem School for the Gifted where she meets new friends in the new school while making some frenemies along the way, and maybe some romance. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**(A/N): ****PLEASE FREAKING READ THIS: I've been getting a few comments from it.**

**Important! This story is one of those about modern HG characters of the Hunger Games. The idea is borrowed from the show Victorious but I'll change most of the stuff though. I hope you people like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the idea for the show Victorious.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

* * *

Panem School for the Gifted is one of the most prestigious schools in the country. To get in, you need to audition, pass a test, and be interviewed by some of the most critical people in the country. Everyone in this school has an amazing talent or two and all of them are talented in a way or another.

* * *

"So... the answer to number three is... five?" Katniss asked. Katniss is a hunter with olive tanned skin, grey eyes, and long dark hair.

"Correct... Show your process." a girl of the same age said. Katniss showed an infuriating look at Alex, who shot back another pair of infuriated stares. Until Katniss gave in and showed it.

"So..we add this to the -" Katniss was interrupted by a shout which can only come from Prim, Katniss' sister.

"Katniss! I need help!" Prim shouted then turned her attention to Alex. "Can you give us some privacy?" She said to Alex.

"Alex, let's continue this tomorrow."

"Fine." When Alex left, Prim started explaining.

"I need help with the grand showcase." Said Prim. Prim goes to Panem School for the Gifted. She has a passion for singing and dancing and has starred in multiple small plays. She's only twelve and yet she can sing like an angel. She's still in middle school so she still has a lot to learn but she's already good. Katniss never wanted to audition for that school because she thinks she's not talented like Prim, or even a coordinated dancer. All Katniss can actually do is go out the district for a while to bring home at least half a dozen squirrels and rabbits for our family. Or so she thinks. But ever since the new change in government, nobody starves anymore so there's really no use to hunt for her.

The grand showcase is a performance that they put on every at their school wherein everyone is assigned to a group to perform in the five hour show. There are a lot of discovered talent in the grand showcase wherein producers, directors, and more of those kinds are invited to watch.

"What could you possibly need help with? You can just sing a song and wow everyone."

"I need help getting along with my partner. He's like eighteen years old. His name is Game or Hale I think... So can you please help me?" Prim asked with a worried look. Prim can charm anyone with a blink of an eye so it's shocking that she finds it hard to get along with a person, even if that person is older.

"Why would you need help with him? Is there something wrong with him?" Katniss responded.

"We just... don't get along very well. I don't even know why we were partnered. He just acts and plays instruments so I have no idea on what we can do...He's good but not so much though."

"Well, maybe you can do an act from a musical... or something." Katniss replied with uncertainty. She doesn't really know what they do, but she heard that it's really impressive though she doesn't know. For she's never watched one.

"We need to be really impre—" Prim was stopped by a door bell. "Come in!" Prim shouted.

A dark haired man who looks like he's eighteen walked in the room. He has gray eyes which makes him look like my brother oddly enough.

"Katniss! That's Hale" Prim exclaimed with an annoyed voice.

"It's Gale actually" he corrected. "So, why don't we start?" Gale continued.

"Fine" Prim said as she continued. "So I'm thinking of singing 'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey, what do you think? Can you make it work?"

"I can make it work. I can probably learn the acoustic version and I can probably get Foxface and Clove to back you up." Gale said.

"Who're Foxface and Clove?" Katniss said. She had to admit. Those are pretty weird names. She guesses that it's just a nickname but considering that her name is Katniss and her sister's Primrose, she didn't continue.

"They're our groupmates." Prim said. "Foxface's real name is... well nobody really knows. She was just given that name. And Clove is really that girl's name. She's really talented. She can sing very well so I don't know why she didn't get her own spot."

"Well, since you have to practice I'll just go now. I still need to study for my math quiz" Katniss sighed. She hates math. It's her worst subject.

"No!" Prim protested. "You have to help me! Please!" Prim pleaded while showing her puppy blue eyes that nobody can refuse. Katniss had no choice but to give in.

"Okay" Katniss sighed. "But don't get mad at me if I slow your 'progress' down" Doing hand gestures during progress. Prim nodded and continued.

* * *

Practice was horrible. Every mistake Prim made made her want to do the song again. When they finally perfected the song, they started with the choreography.

"Okay so one... two... three and twirl" Gale said as he was helping Prim with her steps. Katniss got curious. She wasn't usually interested in these things, but it seems like she can't keep her eyes off of her sister who's consistently trying to twirl a lot of times without getting dizzy. This went on until the next day when Katniss met Foxface. When she saw Foxface, she wasn't shocked when they call her that. She has a lot of features that only a fox can really have. The sly grin which is probably a smile. The sleek red hair covering a lot of her body. It ain't really shocking that she's called that.

"Hi Prim. Hey Gale!" Foxface exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Clove? She supposed to be here?" Gale replied. A look of annoyance showed on his face.

"Umm... Well, I told her to come here. I texted her like five times and tried to call her-" Foxface was interrupted by someone with dark hair and high cheek bones carrying a red handbag walked into the living room where they were practicing in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." The girl said looking at her phone. She must be Clove. "And who can that girl at the back be? Is she in our group?" said Clove as she looked at Katniss.

"Uhh no she's my sister." Prim explained. "You see I really need help so I asked her and she said yes."

"Katniss" She held her hand. "Foxface" she said as she shook her hand. "Clove".

"Okay. So Prim really needs some people to back her up. So I was thinking the two of you can help us?" Gale asked Foxface and Clove as they nodded in approval.

* * *

They practiced for two weeks until the night of the grand showcase finally came. Prim was doing her make-up while Katniss braided her hair. This is the first time Katniss will see the show, but Prim has seen it once so she knows what she's doing. Katniss will have to stay there for five hours wherein she'll probably be bored until Prim's performance.

The theatre is huge. With over three-thousand seats, the stage is just as proportionally big. There are huge steps on the stage where the performers are supposed to sing, dance, act, juggle or do any kind of talent. There are about three boom microphones hanging from the ceiling and about five more in front of the stage. The red curtains opened as the opening act, featuring a blond girl with green eyes sing with another blond boy with blue eyes. There were three performances before Katniss and her family are called by a teacher. They were lead to the backstage where they asked the teacher what's wrong.

"What! What do you mean she can't perform?" Katniss' mom asked

"She is sick. She is checked by the nurse after she threw up. She has the flu" The teacher said. The teacher was wearing a black shirt with black pants. The only odd thing on him was the golden eyeliner which was applied lightly.

"Well, who's gonna fill her spot?" Katniss said.

"Not unless we can find anyone who knows her entire routine, no one. We're gonna have to end the show earlier." The teacher said until he was interrupted by Gale.

"Katniss! Katniss knows her entire routine plus the song! She can do it" Gale said.

"Yeah she can do it!" Foxface continued.

"She can sing just like Prim" Clove said. The first thing Katniss thought of was to decline. She doesn't want to. But it could be nice to perform. But she just shook her head.

"I honestly don't want to. So no" Katniss replied earning her daggers from Clove and stares from Foxface. "Com—" Clove was interrupted by a small voice.

"Katniss! Please perform. For me. Even if I can't, you can. Please you have to" It was Prim. Prim was asking Katniss to do this. How can she refuse? She has to perform. For Prim.

"Fine. But you owe me" Katniss replied with a smile earning her a hug from Prim.

"Someone get her into a dress! And put a mic on her." The teacher said. "Are you ready? Do you know what to do?" Katniss, who was still shocked of what just happened, just nodded.

* * *

"Are you ready?" The teacher asked. Katniss shook her head as a response.

"Everytime I gather the confidence to even step, I freeze." Katniss responded nervously.

"Okay, it's obvious that you're really scared of it. So here's a tip. Even if we aren't that well acquainted, I want you to know that you can trust me. So, when you're scared, just look at me. I'll be in the audience rooting for you. Just look at me, and pretend that you're singing to me. Plus, call me Cinna." Cinna said. Katniss couldn't help but just take his advice for her sister.

Katniss walked to the stage and began. She tensed up feeling everyone's eyes on her. Knowing one mistake would scar her as the girl who made the mistake. She looked to the people in the crowd finding that light gold eyeliner on the eyes of Cinna who gave her two-thumbs up. The song started.

"We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine"

Now Clove and Foxface starts backing her vocals up while dancing behind her.

"Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No!"

Clove took Katniss by the hand and twirled her causing some 'flames' to erupt from the skirt of her dress.

"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby"

"I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time"

And at the exact moment that she belted that note, she heard a huge round of applause from the crowd and saw a rose fall on her feet.

"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely"

And when she saw the rose, She felt a surge of confidence in her body. And sang more confidently, enjoying her time on stage with Foxface and Clove.

"Ooh don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby..."

A huge roar of applause burst from the crowd as the curtains closed. She felt a feeling of happiness as she is showered by so many compliments that she can't distinguish who said it.

"Katniss, you were amazing"

"You were so good"

"Nice job, girl on fire"

"The crowd wanted an encore!"

The compliments went until she heard a tough male voice she has never heard of.

"Hello! Who are you?How come I've never seen you before?"

Katniss turned around and saw a man in his mid-40's with some grey hair and thick glasses. Katniss wondered for a few seconds until Cinna felt her curiosity.

"Katniss, this Mr. Mason, the principal of Panem School for the Gifted" said Cinna.

"Katniss Everdeen" she introduced herself feeling nervous.

"Do you go to this school?" Katniss shook her head. "Do you want to?"

This shocked Katniss immensely. Because of that one performance? Because of that, she could go here? She thought. It was not until she felt a tug on her dress when she came back to her senses.

"Katniss! This is great! We'll finally be in the same school! Accept it" said Prim with a huge smile in her face. A smile she's only seen a few times. Katniss couldn't help but smile

"Yes sure! But the kids here are like freaking talented! I –" She was interrupted by Clove.

"Yeah and so are you!" A gasp formed in the group surrounding her.

"Is that Clove? Clove, are you there?" Said Foxface, earning her a glare from Clove.

"Oh you know I love you" Foxface responded. Clove turned her attention to Katniss.

"But seriously, if even I'm impressed by you, then you're really good." Clove smiled at Katniss who looked as if she couldn't believe her ears. She never really thought of herself as a performer. She never really thought about it. Without even realizing it, she was nodding.

"So you'll go here?" asked Principal Mason.

"Of course!" Katniss beamed at the question and she knew that she made the right choice.

* * *

**(A/N): So what do you guys think? Is it nice? I'll continue if you guys like it**

** More HG characters coming along. Please R&R **

**-Lee  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**(A/N): This is a follow up of Part 1. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The sun shined through the peepholes of Katniss' window causing her to wake up from her dream. She dreamt of a beautiful bird flying across the meadow singing a beautiful harmony. She chased and chased until she finally caught up and, weird enough, the bird became so bright that she let go and woke up.

She did her morning ritual until she was shocked by a shout so loud it could only come from her sister, Primrose.

"Katniss! Wake up! We're gonna be late if you don't go down" shouted Prim. Katniss wondered for a second. School doesn't start at eight, and it's only seven o'clock. Then she remembered. She got accepted into Panem Arts and she was told by a teacher to come early in the morning to get her schedule, and move into her locker after the first two subjects, after she performed. Katniss immediately finished, grabbed her orange backpack, a hunting jacket, and braided her hair with ease. When she got down, she saw Prim with an angry look on her face and her hands on her waist.

"Katniss, I told that this morning is really important! Com'on we need to get going, or we're gonna be late." Prim said. She shuffled down the front porch of her house and into her father's Chevy. She thought of the school. Will people like her? Will she fit in? Will she -. Her thoughts were interrupted by Prim

"Katniss! Are you listening?" Katniss nodded. "Good, you're gonna love this school. It's really great. And you'll be shocked with the classes I tell ya'" said Prim. Katniss looked at her sister and smiled. She can't handle the cuteness that is her baby sister.

"Well, If you're that excited to go to school every morning, then it must be really good, Little Duck" Katniss responded while removing the stray hair and placing it behind her ear. Prim just smiled a huge one. Ever since Katniss saw the play at Prim's school where a duck was lost, Katniss started calling her a duck. Plus, every morning before they go to their father's car, Katniss will always see a part of Prim's shirt sticking out making it look like a duck tail.

When they got to school, they opened the door and Katniss' mouth opened wide. It was the weirdest school she's ever been in. The floor is like a disco with multi-colored tiles and some drawings. The lockers have been designed. There's one with a shark. There's a clear one and you can clearly see the contents. There's one shaped like a string with no visible lock on the locker. And so much more that's even weirder than the last. The lights have been tinted so that some of it looks colored. Everywhere she looks, students are doing crazy talents. She saw a blond-headed girl wearing a tank top with a huge dress skirt. She saw a guy juggling about five pins. She saw a girl doing the same things but with knives. It was definitely the weirdest school she's ever seen. Prim must have noticed her nervousness and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Come on you won't be alone, I'm here. Now come on, we need to get you a sched—"

"Prim!" A girl with black hair, dark skin and brown eyes walked up to her. Prim was on her way to introducing the girl when the girl said "Rory Hawthorne is single! He hasn't been single ever since we were nine!"

"Shut up!" Prim shouted and with that ran off with the girl down a hallway.

"I'm alone!" Katniss shouted. _I have to find my own way now_ she thought. Then she saw a familiar face. A girl with sleek red hair, and piercing eyes was in her locker talking to a black-haired girl. Foxface and Clove. She thought. She walked up to them and said hello.

"So how's the school so far" asked Foxface with interest.

"It's been good, it's just that, I need to get my schedule." Katniss responded.

"Well if you take about forty steps towards the fountain right there –"

"Wait wait wait." It was Clove. "The girl's the not a pirate. And don't practice on her, it's obvious she's lost." The two girls started arguing.

"Hey! Hey guys! Earth to Clove and Foxface" Katniss put both of her hands in the air and waved frantically.

"Oh sorry. I've just been working on this play and I need to be a pirate." Foxface said. "The office is in the second floor. Take a right at the first water fountain, fifth door to your right. But be careful not to step on the trap step" Trap step? What kind of school is this. Katniss did what Foxface said being careful not to step on the trap step. She was right. On the step, it looked almost real, but it was a flat surface. What kind of sick person thought of that she wondered before she got to the office. When she entered, It was even weirder than everything she's seen.

The office was so pink! The drapes on the wall were pink with a silver lining complimenting it. The cabinets in the wall had a pink cotton ball used for opening with another silver lining. The chairs were the only thing that weren't overly pinked up. It was mahogany as far as she could tell but was disrupted by another patch of pink on the cushion. The walls were painted pink and frames with pink polka dots were present. She couldn't help but think that this person lovers pink too much. Katniss thought before she was interrupted by a woman in her late-30's wearing a white wig and a pink unitard with silver compliments.

"Welcome! Welcome! You must be Katniss Everdeen!" The woman said in a high shrill voice. "I'm Effie Trinket, the secretary to Principal Mason. You must be the girl he was talking about. The one discovered in the grand showcase. 'The girl's amazing' he said." The woman apparently named Effie Trinket said.

"Umm.. I—I'm – here for my—sche –sche—schdule." Katniss managed to stutter. She wasn't one to stutter like that but if you entered a room from brightly lit disco-ish lights to pink lights all around, you won't be able to help but stutter of shock.

"Well of course you are. Here it is" said Effie as she printed a piece of paper. Katniss took a look at the paper and nodded. She couldn't wait to get of there. When Katniss got out she saw her first class. Acting: Drama. What was that? Isn't it supposed to be just acting?

"And I'll give you your locker during recess" She said in her shrill unnatural voice.

She walked down towards Foxface and Clove barely missing the trap step and saw that they're still at their locker.

"Hey! Any of you two know why my class says acting colon drama?" said Katniss questionably.

"You have that first period?" Foxface said and Katniss nodded. "I have that. It's meant to show specialties in acting. You go through everything as you graduate here. It's really fun especially the teacher."

"What do you have after that?" Clove asked, looking at her schedule. "Power Vocals. Wow, that's a really hard class. Foxface didn't even make it" Foxface showed a sad smile.

"It's really tough. But don't worry, you'll get through it. After that song at the grand showcase, you can do it." Clove says reassuringly. "Plus, you'll be with me so.." Clove trailed off as the bell rang.

"We better get to class. See you at recess Clove" Foxface said while she and Katniss started walking to class. "Oh. I forgot something I'll be a bit late." Foxface said, hurrying into the hallway again. When she walked through the door, she didn't see any tables but only chairs. There was a small stage in front a door right beside the stage. Katniss was confused was this really their class? She wondered and she turned around and spilled a boy's coffee. She looked at the blue eyes and the blond hair and saw that he was with the girl at the opening number at the grand showcase.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it" said Katniss and started 'removing' the coffee stains.

"No no it's okay. It was an accident." Katniss continued trying to remove the coffee stains. "No really i think you're just making it worse" The boy added until a girl shouted from behind her.

"Dude! Stop rubbing my boyfriend" Katniss turned around and saw the girl the boy was with, in the grand showcase.

"Chill. It's okay." The boy said as he kissed his girlfriend in the cheek.

Katniss immediately apologized and saw Foxface entering. Katniss swiftly walked to Foxface and told her the story and by the worried look on her face, she can say that she made a mistake.

"Katniss, that's Glimmer. She's a lot of trouble so don't do anything to her or the boy, Peeta."

"It was an accident!" Katniss interjected as the door beside the stage swung open.

"Good morning class!" a weird hobo walked through the class while holding a guava with a straw sticking out.

"Wait, that's our teacher?" Katniss asked Foxface in a whisper who just nodded.

"Let's welcome Katniss Everdeen to our class who gave me a generous tip of five dollars this morning. Not necessary but much appreciated." The teacher continued in a drunk type of tone. "I'm Mr. Abernathy but you can call me Haymitch. Now sit down" He continued.

Katniss felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Why did you give him five dollars?" It was Foxface.

"I thought he was homeless!" Katniss said. It wasn't difficult to mistake him from a Hobo actually. With his greasy dirty blond hair, tattered clothes, and shoeless feet, it was difficult to think that he was teaching at such a prestigious school. The class ended in a rush and Katniss moved on to her next class with Clove. Haymitch wasn't really that bad a teacher, if anything, he's pretty good.

"I heard someone messed with Glimmer a while ago in her class" said Clove in a sneaky tone.

"I didn't mess with her! I accidentally spilled the boy's coffee and I tried to remove it!" said Katniss. Do rumours really travel that fast?

"Well sorry. I'm just looking out for you. We have a class with her and that boy next. So you need to be prepared." Clove said. Katniss wondered. Why does she need to prepare? Glimmer didn't do anything in class a while ago.

"Why do I need to worry?" Katniss questioned. Clove just sighed.

"It's your first day, and it's tradition that on your first day in that class, you need to sing a song to be chosen by a random in the class. And she just might make it hard for you. Plus, your first grade matters on how well you did. So if I were you, I'll prepare my voice." Clove finished. Katniss gulped.

* * *

When they entered the class, she saw Glimmer and the boy sitting in the couch with the boys arm around her. Glimmer glared at Katniss who glared back and walked to the back of the class with Clove. The glare went on for a few minutes until a teacher walked in the room. It was Cinna.

"So Class, we have a new student, Katniss Everdeen. She'll be with our class now and as tradition, she'll have to sing a song to be chosen by someone from this class." Cinna said as Katniss walked up nervously. When she got there she saw Glimmer's hand shot straight up. Much to Katniss' dismay, Cinna picked Glimmer.

"And I Am Telling You from Dreamgirls." Glimmer said. Katniss immediately felt a surge of joy. She sung that song at her talent show and nailed it. First place.

"Now now just because only you and Clove can nail that song in this class, doesn't mean you need to pick on the new girl" Cinna said as he sighed.

"Well this is power vocal, we need to –" Glimmer was interrupted by Katniss who was smiling.

"No problem" Katniss said confidently. "Hit it!" and the music started.

"And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you."

Katniss sang and saw Glimmer with her mouth wide open and a mad look on her face.

"I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me."

A roar of applause came from the class. People clapped except Glimmer and the other girls who were mouthing the words. Probably pretending to also sing the song.

"And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way."

"Amazing!" Cinna smiled.

"Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will."

At that moment, she saw Glimmer glaring at her.

"And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you,  
You're gonna love me.  
Oh, hey, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, ah, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me.  
You're gonna love me. "

* * *

Glimmer had her mouth open so wide she caught a bug. The boy beside her clapped until Glimmer glared at him and got into an argument.

Katniss had a great class. They sang a lot of great songs. A lot of laughs. Cinna made it a great class. And when class was over, Katniss was sad because it was over but oh well, she has that tomorrow as well.

* * *

**(A/N): So what do you think? How do you think Glimmer will retaliate? Stay tuned :).Please review. Hope you like it. More HG characters coming up including Johanna, Finnick, Annie and many more in the following parts and chapters. Also, please help me to improve by giving a constructive criticism:)**

** -Lee**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**(A/N): This chapter will include third person, Peeta's and Katniss' point of view. Hope you like it . Note: The characters, which are owned by Suzanne Collins, which will be used are slightly OOC. Plus, This first chapter is an introduction to the story that's why it's chopped up to parts. **

**hungergamesepic: Yes I have a plan for nearly every character **

**HungerGamesXoX: Your first question will be answered in future chapters. Your second question, yes there'll be a bit more. **

**And without further ado, Here's Chapter 1 Part 3**

* * *

The bell rang and it was time for recess. _Time to get my locker assignment_. Katniss thought. She sighed heavily as she knew that she will once again walk to that brightly pink room governed by none other than Effie Trinket. She was walking through the hallway until she bumped into guy coming out from the men's room.

"I'm sorry" The boy apologized as he looked up. Katniss immediately recognized the boy as Peeta, Glimmer's boyfriend. He knelt and started picking up books. Katniss, still shocked, didn't realize that she dropped the few books the she has for the day. When he looked up, he saw Katniss and nearly drops the books he was picking up. Clumsily, Katniss helped the boy. Katniss was just about to go when he her shoulder was snagged by Peeta.

"What do you want?" said Katniss, obviously annoyed. The boy just smiled.

"Wow, first time we talk and yet you're already so mean." Katniss glared and walked away until she was stopped yet again by the boy.

"Listen, it didn't mean it like that. I mean with girls practically throwing themselves at me, I was shocked to see someone being mean to me" Peeta smiled. It's annoying how he's so full of himself. Katniss thought as she saw his soaking wet shirt.

"Why's your shirt wet?"asked Katniss.

"I needed to clean it up. Glimmer was complaining awhile ago that I smelled like coffee. I tried changing but I forgot my extra clothes so I washed it." said Peeta, who's smiling. Katniss just looked embarrassed. He looked at his watch and a look of hurry rushed in his face.

"I need to run. Glimmer's probably waiting for me in the cafeteria." And with that, the boy's off. Katniss continued her walk until she reached the brightly pink office which can only be owned by one Effie Trinket. She took a deep breath and entered.

"Katniss! It's so great to see you!" Effie exclaimed. "How were your first two classes?" Effie didn't wait for a response. "Great right! I knew you will enjoy this school!" Effie continued as she started typing at her computer which was also colour pink – _shocker_.

"So your locker is... Locker 129" Effie said as she handed a small tattered piece of paper. Katniss walked out of the room dizzy from adjusting from pink to normal. She realized that she had about thirty minutes for recess so she decided to rush to the cafeteria and meet up with Clove and Foxface. Walking down the flight of steps barely missing the trap step and looking at her un-designed locker, she immediately went to the lunch room where she saw Clove and Foxface gesturing for her to come to their half-empty table.

"Katniss! Where have you been?" says Foxface, taking a bite out of her apple.

"I've been getting my locker assignment" Katniss replied and showed the piece of paper. The mouth of Clove and Foxface opened in shock.

"Locker 129? You got that? That's like one of the best lockers in school!" Foxface exclaimed.

"What the... How'd you get that?" Clove added.

"I don't get it... What's the big deal?" Katniss said. She saw the locker. How could it be the great? It wasn't really hard to notice that it has the same size as all the lockers. The only difference is that this locker is not decorated like all the others.

"It's like the best one. It's a top bunk for starters. Plus, the wrestling team's locker rooms are just in a stone's throw." Foxface said.

"Well, I'm not really interested in those things. If you guys want, I'll switch with you" Katniss knew they wouldn't switch not in a long shot. They already worked real hard on their lockers to just destroy it and start another one. Just as Katniss thought that, she felt a few eyes staring at her. She looked at a table to see a few people staring at her, including Peeta and Glimmer who glared. Katniss immediately looked away and saw the eyes of Foxface and Clove staring at her.

"Were those guys just staring at you?" Clove said. Katniss looked around and saw that they were no longer staring at her.

"I don't think so." Katniss said.

"Well, here's a tip. Don't get Glimmer mad. Or she'll sic all those guys to torture you" Foxface said as Clove just scoffed.

"Oh please. She's already mad that she got humiliated. She was getting revenge on her rubbing the stomach of Peeta Mellark at drama class, remember? You were there Foxface."—She gestured to Foxface—"She tried to get revenge on her by making her opening song 'And I Am Telling You' from dreamgirls and failed miserably. Katniss nailed that song and Glimmer was infuriated that her revenge didn't work" Clove finished with a smile on her face, slightly amused. After Clove said that, Katniss didn't bother to tell them about her encounter with Peeta.

* * *

The rest of recess came with a flash. And before they knew it, it was time for third period. Katniss looked at her schedule and saw Home Economics. Unfortunately, when Katniss asked if Clove and Foxface had that next, they just shook their heads. The walk to her next class was surprisingly weird, even at the standards of this school. She couldn't help but feel that she's being watched by those beady green eyes of Glimmer. _What am I doing?_ Katniss thought_. I am Katniss Everdeen! I never back down!_ Katniss thought and before she realized it, she was walking towards her next class. The teacher immediately saw her and asked her to sit near the teacher's desk first. She's by far the most normal teacher Katniss has seen. There are no visible sign of make-up but Katniss thought she needs them, bad. The bags on her eyes are darker than a shade of grey. Her empty cheeks. Her swollen eyes. Katniss couldn't believe it when she said she was the Home Economics teacher.

The room was surprisingly clean, with ovens and workspace in every table. With white drapes covering the sunlight from the outdoors, She could say that this was like a hospital. Except for the ovens though.

"Okay settle down!" The teacher commanded. "So, this is our new student Katniss Everdeen." Katniss managed a small smile as she was introduced warmly by the teacher. "I'm Ms. Bristel The home economics teacher for Panem School for the Gifted" The teached said to Katniss. "Do you know anything about baking?" Katniss shook her head. Katniss couldn't bake to save her life. "Well, that's bad. But I'll just pair you up with my best baking student. Peeta!" Ms. Bristel said. Of all the people, why him? Katniss thought. Why couldn't it have been the boy picking his nose up front? Or the girl looking at her sneeze at her handkerchief? Of all people, why him? Peeta briskly walked up to the teacher keeping his eyes on Katniss.

"Yes Ms. Bristel?" Peeta asked keeping an eye one Katniss.

"This is your new partner, Katniss Everdeen" Ms. Bristel. "Peeta's our best baking student" she whispered to Katniss. Peeta gestured for her to take her seat right next to him.

"Okay class, today, we're making cheese buns. You can get your materials from the storage at the back but please! Do not open the cabinet over the sink. Please!" Ms. Bristel said. Katniss couldn't help but think that she was keeping something. She was disrupted from her thought as she felt a slight bump in her elbow. She immediately looked to her side and saw Peeta Mellark staring at her.

"We should probably start" he suggested. Katniss could see that he already gathered the supplies. Katniss and Peeta worked until they placed the tray into the oven to be baked. So far, they were the fastest. She can see as a boy with brown hair and sea-green eyes is still trying to incorporate the mixture, a girl with spiky hair trying desperately to clean the messed up mixture she's done. As far as she's concerned, she and her partner was the only one nearly done.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I watched as they all tried their hardest to mix their batch to create cheese buns. Peeta did a great job on ours, he practically did everything. It's already on the oven baking, but we have about fifteen minutes to kill! It's so long. Ever since that remark earlier, I can't help but glare at him at times. And he dating Glimmer doesn't pacify my temper with him. He nudged me in the shoulder and I turned to face a worried look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. How can I not be mad? I mean, I've only had two classes and a recess, yet someone's already out there to get me. It doesn't help that I'm partnered with her boyfriend. "Katniss? I'm sorry that I was so arrogant awhile ago. Glimmer was just getting on my nerves lately." He said. Why is he explaining? He doesn't owe me anything.

"It's okay. You don't owe me an explanation." I replied coldly. I hope he notices that I'm not interested in a conversation.

"No! I mean, I was just really annoyed at her. So I broke up with her before this class." Peeta says. I don't get it, why is he telling me this? I'm not really interested in his story. He must have noticed my silence because he stopped talking and just waited for our cheese buns to finish. Good.

Class ended in a flash. Our cheese buns were top-notch. Ms. Bristel graded it and gave a ninety-six. That's really high compared to the others who manage to get grades from seventy-four to eighty-five. I was about to walk towards my next class when I was interrupted by someone again. It was Peeta.

"What do you want?" I say coldly. He just smiled. _Again with the smiling? _

"Look, I just feel bad about Glimmer doing that to you last period and I can't help but feel responsible. If it weren't for me accidentally spilling my coffee on me, She wouldn't have made you sing that song. By the way, you did great" He says.

"It's nothing really." I said as I turned away but yet again stopped Peeta.

"I want to make it up for you. How you meet me on Friday night at Mario's Pizza Place? Then maybe after that a movie?" He asked. Did he just ask me on a date? I couldn't really care less. I don't want to date

"Sorry I'm busy" I say. I'm not really busy. I just don't want to be alone with him. I don't want to be alone with a guy who's the ex of my enemy. No way.

"How about Saturday night then?" He insisted with his puppy blue eyes.

"No. Sorry. Not interested." And with that, I walk away.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Rejected. That's exactly how I feel. I can't believe she said no. Not that I'm surprised though. It's only been about an hour since we really talked. But still, I really wanted to take her on a date ever since she sang at the grand showcase. I know that's stupid, thinking that while dating Glimmer, but let's face it even I don't like her anymore. She became such a mean girl lately. Getting mad at every girl I talked to. That's partly the reason why I broke up with her. The real reason is I wanted to ask Katniss out on a date. But she refused. My next classes came by a blur as my mind went to her. Why did she reject me? Is it because she doesn't know me? Is it because I was arrogant to her awhile ago? Or was it plainly because I was dating Glimmer? I can't really tell.

I walk over to the lunch room as the bell rang, still with mixed thoughts. I decide that I'll just ask her again tomorrow. Or maybe the next day or the next or the next... I buy an apple and immediately went to my friend's table. They were talking about some kind of movie they saw.

I just faded away thinking about her and before I noticed it, I was staring at her. I was interrupted by a few stares from my table. I looked at them in cluelessness.

"So? What do you think? Can you come?" Johanna said with her spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Umm sorry? I faded out" I say.

"Come with us to Finnick's place on Friday" She continued.

"Sorry, I'm busy that night" I say. Truth is I'll try to get Katniss to go on a date with me one of these days. I really want to ask her out. Why did she refuse? Finnick must have noticed my distress because he brought me with him to another table.

"Dude, What's up?" Finnick said. "Why aren't you yourself today? Is it because you broke up with Glimmer and want her back?" I was about to respond but he interrupted me. "Because if you do, she'll be more than willing to take you back. She'll –"

"I don't want Glimmer back. Why would I? She's cruel and mean. I'm like this because..." My voice turned into a whisper. "I asked someone out, and she refused." Finnick just laughed.

"Who's it? The new girl?" Finnick said with a smile. I just nodded in embarrassment.

"Dude, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean when I first asked Annie out, she said no" he says. Annie is Finnick's girlfriend, they've been together since freshmen year. I think even before that.

"I'm just curious. I really want to take her on a date. That's why I'll ask again tomorrow." I say.

"Peeta Peeta Peeta. She'll come around" Finnick said patting me in the back.

"She will? She's acted so cold around me. Like she doesn't even want to be near me." I'm filled with a small surge of hope as he said that. Finnick never lies. That's one of the things I'm sure of.

"Then..." He paused then continued "...try to get to know her first. Then maybe ask her out on Thursday again it's only Monday. Try to get her to be friends with you. It won't be that hard. You got me to be your friend pretty easy. Plus, she might've just been overwhelmed. I mean it is her first day" Finnick said. This is what's great with him, even if he's a popular guy, he's down to earth. Plus, he's like the brother I've never had. I have two brothers, but I'm not really close to them.

"Now c'mon. Let's go back and listen I think I see Johanna glaring at us for walking away." Finnick said as we went back to our table.

* * *

**(A/N): So, I decide to end it here. The next chapters and parts will be about how Glimmer reacts to Peeta's little crush on Katniss. Also how the whole Glimmer and Peeta stuff started and when and why Peeta like Katniss. More questions from the story to be answered in the following chapters and parts. Comments,? Suggestions,? Violent Reactions,? about the story. Tell me and I'm here to listen. Tell me what you guys want to happen, songs you might like for me to put and please review**

**-Lee**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**(A/N): Warning: Some mild profanities. This ends Chapter 1 with four parts. Hope you guys like it. Here is Chapter 1 Part 4.**

* * *

**Third person POV**

The lunch bell rang and it's time for Katniss' next class. She still hasn't told Foxface and Clove of her encounter with Peeta. She was thinking on how they would think she's stupid for saying no. Peeta was one of the most sought after guys in the school, or so she heard from the mindless gossips and chatters she hears on her way to her next class. She was on her way to her next class when she sees a familiar face. With his black hair and dark eyes, it wasn't difficult to distinguish him from the others. It was Gale. Katniss looked away to her next class only to be called by Gale.

"Katniss!" Gale says with a huge grin. Katniss stopped on her tracks and turned around. "How's it so far?" Gale asked.

"It's great." She says sarcastically. Gale must've noticed the sarcasm in her voice because he immediately dropped the smile to a worried look.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gale asked. "And where's Foxface and Clove?"

"They're on their classes. I have second to the last period with them though." Katniss said, avoiding the talk about her problems.

"Yeah but you still haven't answered my first question. What's wrong?" Gale insisted. Katniss looked to her side and spoke up.

"Everything. I've only had like four classes, two breaks, and a day here, and I already have someone who hates me, and someone who asked me out. It's so weird!" Katniss said with a poker face. Gale looked confused.

"What? Who hates you? And who will ask you out on the first day? No offenses but you're kinda new here, not a lot of people know you." Gale asked with another worried look.

"I know! It's that Glimmer girl. She was mad because I spilled—"The bell rang and Katniss trailed off.

"What's your locker number?" Gale asked.

"129"

"Great! Meet me there ten minutes after the final bell" Gale continued. Katniss was about to protest when Gale took off and went to his class.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Why does he want to talk about it? Yes, we've been friends for a while ever since we practiced for the grand showcase, but we're not good enough friends to actually talk about this kind of problem. I shrug the entire thing off and walked to my next class which is Biology. Wow. The first normal class I've had in a while. I walked and walked until I reached nearly the edge of the school. Why would a classroom be here? Are they separated, normal to not normal classes? I walked until I see small door that says Biology.

When I entered the biology room, a butterfly immediately flew onto my foot. When I looked up, I saw the most not normal classroom I've seen yet. The room was a huge forest with a small pathway leading up to a small clatter of noises. I walked and saw some huge trees with some animals I've never seen. Squirrels? Rats? Rabbits? I can't tell. I walked up to the clatter of noises and much to my dismay, Glimmer was there with no Peeta in sight. The moment Glimmer saw Katniss, she immediately walked up to her with a huge angry face messing up her pretty features. Even I had to admit, she was pretty.

"You!" she pointed at me. "You're the reason Peeta broke up with me!" Glimmer continued. I was shocked. First, that she's blaming me that she's a bitch. Second because I may not be an old student here, but I know that he doesn't like me. Or does he? He did try to ask me out awhile ago at Home Eco. I wonder.

"Wake up, I'm talking to you!" Glimmer continued. "You little whore"

"I'm not the reason that boy broke up with you! It's because you're slimy little bottom feeder who can't stand it when some other girl talks to her boyfriend!" I say. I can feel anger rising in my body. I can't believe she just called me a whore!

"No one talks to me like that!" Glimmer said in an unusually calm voice.

"Obviously someone should" I mocked. She opened her mouth in disbelief, and before she can talk again, she looks up and I turned around. I saw that the teacher overheard our entire conversation because of the angry look on his face.

"Principal. Now!" The teacher shouted.

I immediately walk towards the door hearing protests from Glimmer until she was shut up by the teacher. I walk all the way back to decorated lockers and tiles and walked up the steps, barely missing the trap step again. I go to the bright pink office of Effie Trinket who had a worried look on her face. Great! Another person I worried.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at class?" Effie said in her unusually shrill voice. I showed her the note the teacher wrote and a slight look of disappointment flashed on her face. "You got in trouble with Glimmer?" She asked.

"Yes but she provoked me! She called me a whore, I wasn't just going to stand by and let her call me that" I said with and angry voice.

"Okay okay. Just that the note said and I quote 'Called Glimmer some foul names'". Effie continued.

"She provoked me!" I say. I'm getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I understand. But there's no need to see the principal. It's a first offense. I'll let it slide. He always does anyway." Effie said. I felt a relief flood my body until I hear the door opened and it can only be the toad face herself. She walked up to Effie who escorted her to the principal's office.

"How about her? She's in trouble too!" Glimmer said. It took all I had not to pounce on her right now.

"She's a first time offender and she said she was provoked." Effie explained.

"I didn't provoke her!" Glimmer protested.

"What about this note from Mr. Carnaval that said and I quote 'Called a student a whore and wrongly accused another student'"? Effie asked and Glimmer's face fell as she was escorted to the principal's office.

"This ain't over" Glimmer said before she went through the door. When she was gone, Effie spoke up.

"That girl always gets in trouble. The total opposite of her ex." Effie said. I can't believe my mouth. Even the secretary of the principal know of a rumour spread only a few hours ago. "You can go now Katniss, but don't get yourself in trouble. You already got one minor offense. Two more and you get a detention." Katniss said. I walked out the door only to hear Effie say.

"I can't believe Glimmer. Her third detention in two months. I can't believe it" I can't help but smile when she says that.

* * *

I walk back to class after I got sent to the principal's office. The walk back wasn't that long compared to my last walks. Maybe it's because I was so happy that I was able to do that to Glimmer. I can't stop smiling when I entered the classroom where the teacher immediately introduced himself and partnered me up with a brown-haired, green-eyed boy. I took a seat next to the boy, who I'm sure I've seen before, and saw three slides and a microscope.

"Hey, my name's Finnick" he reached out his hand for me to shake and I did.

"Katniss" I introduce myself. He just smiled. Why do people keep on smiling at me?

"I know who you are." He chuckled. "We had drama class together a while ago"

Now I remember. He was the boy acting on the third acting exercise with that girl.

"Oh yeah I remember you" I say enthusiastically.

"So how do you like the classroom? Not normal isn't it?" He says, smiling.

"It's great. I'd definitely enjoy it more if there's a bow and arrow to hunt the animals" I say as a joke and he laughs. We pause for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"So, what's up between you and Glimmer? She seemed pissed awhile ago." Finnick says.

"Yeah no duh" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. "She accused me of stealing Peeta from her. It's my first day! How can I get someone in a day?" He just chuckles again.

"Well, Peeta's my best friend, and I can tell that he really likes you. Plus, he wasn't really happy with Glimmer. It's like he was forced." He says smiling. "Now close your mouth, you'll catch flies" He continued as he looked at the first slide.

"Wait, what? How can he like me? It's only been like what, five hours?" I ask, confused.

"Let's put it this way, he's never acted like that when I talk about girls with him. If I didn't know any better, it's like he knew you before." He says eating a sugar cube.

"We're not allowed to eat in class you know"

"I know, but c'mon, not everyone follows that rule. Here have some" Finnick said with a grin.

"No thanks. We really need to do this" I say. We really need to finish this work. How can he be so calm?

"Done" Finnick says.

"Done?" I say, shocked. How can anyone finish in like ten minutes?

"Biology's my best subject." Finnick adds, smiling again. What is it with these people and smiles? I decide to ask him about it.

"Why do you guys like to smile a lot?" I ask.

"It helps make your day better. If you smile, it's like everything will be better." He says. "For example, if you believe that you're happy even if you aren't, the world will find a way of making it so that you're happy. That's why we smile a lot; though I can say that you put a sad face on Peeta, quite well." Finnick finished, eating a sugar cube.

"How did I put a sad face on Peeta?" I ask. I mean, yes I turned him down, but that's nothing to be upset about.

"You rejected him. I told you, it's like he really likes you." Finnick says. "Now I can't get him to smile even once. Every time I try, he just glares at me. And Glimmer bugging him doesn't help one bit. But maybe he'll smile again later, just need time to take a breather" Finnick finishes and took a deep breath.

* * *

We waited for the bell to ring in silence. I still can't help it. How can he like me? We've never really talked a normal conversation. I walk away from class to talk to Clove and Foxface when I remember that I'm supposed to meet up with Gale. I walk over to my locker only to see him with his hand on his chin which is resting on his other hand, looking at my locker with deep interest. I walk over to him and decided to ask what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask Gale knocking him out of his trance.

"Oh it's just that you're locker's not yet decorated. It's a school tradition that you decorate your locker to match your personality." Gale says. I roll my eyes.

"Do I have to?" I ask and got a nod as a reply.

"Then, what did you do for yours?" I ask with interest. I want to see a sample. I only really noticed two and that's Clove's and Foxface's.

Foxface has this red fur on her that looks like carpeting. The red fur will change colour depending on the way you stroke it. From dark red to pink, it has all the shade of red.

Clove's locker was totally different. There are these knives placed on the locker door. She told me that it's made just for her in a way that you need to arrange the knives in a combo to unlock it.

Gale led me to a locker where I saw a simple dark green door with a small rope in a small box hole.

"You have to make a snare to open it. I snare design that only I know" Gale says while fiddling with the rope. It's an intricate design I noticed so it must be safe. He placed it in a metal tongs inside and pulled and the knot disappeared as the locker opened. And the moment he closed it, a rope went out. While he was fiddling with his locker, I was thinking. How will I decorate mine? How will I make it look great? How will I make it match my personality? I sigh and Gale speaks up.

"Okay, so what's up with Glimmer and Peeta?" Gale asked.

"How did you know about Peeta?" I ask.

"You know, even if it's only your first day, you should know that rumours will fly as fast as smoke around here." Gale says with a smile. Again with the smile. I roll my eyes.

"Glimmer's mad because she thinks that I stole Peeta from her." I say while he listens intently. "I mean I only really talked to the guy once."

"Well what did he say?" Gale asks.

"He asked me to go out with him and watch a movie." I say while his face straightens up.

"Oh. Just don't mess with Glimmer anymore and stay away from the boy." He says as he whispers in my ear. "I've heard rumours that he'll try to ask you out again. Anyway. I need to run. I might be late for my shift at the store" He says as he hurries off. I walk towards my locker.

"What am I gonna do to you" I say to my locker as I think.

"You know it's not gonna help to talk to it" A cool voice says. I don't really need to turn around to see who it is.

"Plus, you shouldn't really talk to it with people listening. They might think you're crazy" He says. I turn around to see the cerulean-eyes of Peeta Mellark. I scoff and start to walk away when I was stopped.

"Oh yeah smartass, then what did you do with yours?" I ask not really caring. He gestures me to follow him onto a clear locker.

"Clear?" I ask.

"Transparent" He corrected. "I'm an open book. What you see is what you get" He explained.

"So you're an arrogant self-centred jerk?" I joke while he just smiles.

"No but give me a chance to show you that I'm not" He suggested.

"And how will you do that?" I smile.

"Go out with me Friday night. I'll show you that I'm not a jerk"

"What about Glimmer?" He just laughs.

"I don't care about Glimmer anymore. She became such a bitch after I clapped and threw a rose at your performance. She was mad because you upstaged her." He says. I smile remembering my performance. How the rose gave me confidence, I can't help but smile. I realize, he's the main reason I'm at this school.

"Is that smile a yes?" He says hopefully

"It's a maybe." I say as I walk away smiling.

* * *

**(A/N): That concludes Chapter 1. The next chapter will be about what happens and of course, the reactions of other characters. More characters coming up like Cato, Rue, Marvel, etc. I also plan on making different storylines for every character while they're all connected someway somehow. Comments,? Suggestions,? Violent Reactions,? about the story. Review please :) They help me write faster.**

** Tell me and I'm here to listen. Tell me what you guys want to happen, songs you might like for me to put and please review :)**

**-Lee**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**(A/N): This is the start of Chapter 2. Umm... I really don't have anything to say so... Here it is. Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the others and I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

**New Girl in School:**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

This has been the weirdest first day of her life, Katniss thought as she walked away. First, she gets the weirdest classes; Specialized Drama classes, Voice classes, impromptu? Second, she gets the weirdest teachers; The hobo like teacher, Haymitch. The Biology teacher whose name sounds like a carnival. The secretary with an obsession for pink. Third, she has already made an enemy a.k.a. The most annoying girl in school, Glimmer. Fourth, she gets asked out by the most sought after guy in school, Peeta.

As she walks away from Peeta, who has a thousand-watt grin on his face, towards the exit; she was snagged and brought into a dark room. She adjusts her eyes to see two shadows lurking in front of her. The lights turned on and Katniss adjusts her eyes, yet again, to see a beaming Foxface and Clove with their mouths wide open.

"Katniss! Why didn't you tell us? He was totally into you!" Clove blurts out with a huge grin.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us?" Foxface shouted, excited. "Oh my gosh, I can only imagine how Glimmer will react. She will lose it!" She continued, still beaming. Foxface and Clove looked at her with expecting eyes until she spoke up.

"Fine. During Home Ec, he became my partner. It's no big deal." She paused. "We were the first ones to finish a batch so we talked."

"And..." Clove asked with wide expecting eyes.

"He told me that he broke up with Glimmer." She says slowly.

"Yeah! Yeah! We know about that" Foxface interrupted. "What happened after!"

"He asked me out" she manages to burst out. They had their mouth open in disbelief. "But I turned him down!"

"Why? Why on earth will you do that? And a little birdie told us that he likes you!" Clove exclaimed.

"I wasn't interested. Beside, Glimmer's already out for my head. If I go out with him, that'll make her sic those googly-eyed freaks to hate me, even more." she says. She usually doesn't care about those things. Popularity and such. But she remembered that her sister is also at this school, and Glimmer will be sure to take it all out on Prim.

"Well what did he want awhile ago?" Foxface says in an understanding tone.

"He wanted me to reconsider going out with him." Katniss says with an annoyed tone.

"Then?" Clove asked, making small circular hand gestures.

"I told him maybe" Katniss says while Clove and Foxface eyes her in a questioning look. They kept these stares until Foxface spoke up.

"What'll make awhile ago different from during Home Ec? Is there something you aren't telling us?" she says with suspicion. Katniss had no choice but to tell them everything; the one who threw the rose at the grand showcase, the meeting with him before she went to Effie, the part where he asked her out, Gale being concerned. She was panting when she finished.

"I understand." Foxface says as she looked outside the small glass window incorporated with the door. "Well, let's continue this later. Meet us at Luigi's later at about four-thirty." And with that, they walked out the door towards the exit where her dad is waiting to pick her and Prim up.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I walked over underneath the old oak tree which casted a huge shadow from the bright white light of the sun. He was leaning on the tree when I came and hugged immediately.

"How's school Katniss?" My father whispered to my ear.

"It was unusual, but it was very fun" I say just as Prim walks over with a friend.

"Hey dad! Hey Katniss! This is Rue, my best friend" Prim says

"Nice meeting you, Rue" my father smiled.

"Can she come over? We need to work on our science project" Prim asked with her sweet blue-eyes in which my father just nodded. The drive home was fast and ended in a blur. It was a quarter before four when we got home, giving her at least thirty minutes of rest before she goes to Luigi's to meet Foxface and Clove. It took me that calculation to realize how tired I was. I must not have noticed it because of the fun I had. Well, you can't really call it fun, just taxing. With that, I dozed off in my bed.

* * *

It's four-fifteen by the time I wake up. Just enough time for me to freshen myself before I go to Luigi's. I walked to the sideways leading up to Luigi's when I felt a stare coming from a window across the street. I take a glance to see the same beady-green eyes glaring at me. Glimmer. I glared at her backed and she closed the curtains of her window. It was four-forty when I get there to see Clove and Foxface who waved at me.

"Katniss! Over here!" Clove shouted across the restaurant. I walk over and we order our food.

"So... What happened awhile ago?" Clove asked beaming. I just glare again.

"I already told you, I don't want to tell it twice." I say, annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Katniss. Will you go with him?" Foxface asks.

"I don't know. It's all messed up. I don't even -." I trailed off as I see her bringing out a small dummy.

"What's the dummy for?" I say.

"I'm for a class." The dummy says and I notice Foxface's chin is slightly higher than usual.

"I wasn't talking about that." I say, jokingly as me and Clove laughs.

"Ha ha ha very funny." She says with a fake laugh

"But seriously, what's it for?" I ask.

"It's for Haymitch's class. He told us to try to see what it's like in someone else's perspective. You know, for writing scripts and stuff. I had no idea how to do that so found a loophole." She explained. "And guess what, -"She paused. "I got a ninety-three. Higher than a lot of people." She finishes. There was a pause until it was broken by Clove.

"You said it's all messed up. And you don't even?" Clove asked, turning both of their attention to me.

"I don't date. I've never dated. I never will date. I just told him 'maybe' to get him off of my back." I say just as the food arrived. I was about to ask for a glass of water until I saw the sea-blue eyes which can only be owned by Peeta.

"Hey Katniss!" He says waving and coming over to us. "Hey Clove. Hey Foxface."

"Hey Peeta." Clove and Foxface says.

"Hey Peeta, You work here?" I say. I was confused. He worked here? If I knew he worked here, I wouldn't have come. I look over to see Clove and Foxface smiling at me.

"Yeah, my parent's own the restaurant." He beamed, and turned his attention to one of the waiters in which he mouths some words.

"Nice." I glare at Clove and Foxface. There's an awkward silence was disrupted by a shriek.

"Peeta! Stop flirting and come back to work" A woman screams from the counter.

"Yes mother!" Peeta says, rolling his eyes. "Now before I go, Katniss"- he looks at me. "Is it a yes?" He says hopefully.

"Still a maybe." I say as his smile drops a little.

"Well think about it." He smiles. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go talk to my witch of a mother." He adds, rolling his eyes, and runs to the counter. We couldn't help but laugh at his remark. I mean who would call his mother a witch? Then, I remember that Peeta worked here! I was set-up.

"You set me up" I say to Clove and Foxface angrily.

"No!" they yelled.

"Yes"

"No" the yelled even louder.

"Yes"

"Fine, yes. You need to see that he's really interested Katniss." Clove says.

"We're only thinking about you." Foxface added.

"I know I'm sorry." I apologized, sighing. "It's just that she knows my sister. She might hurt her if I go out with him. Plus, I told you. I don't date. It's just not me" I manage to finish with a small frown.

"It's okay Katniss, but you need to give him a chance. Trust me, any guy who's that head over heels for a girl, won't let anything hurt her. Or in this case, her sister." Clove says.

"Just give him a chance." Foxface says. "We assure you, Prim won't be hurt."

"Okay, but he can't protect me all the time. She knows where I live now" I say. Their mouths open wide along with their eyes.

"How?" Foxface says sympathetically shocked.

"She saw me walking out of my house. Turns out, she lives just a few houses across the block." I explain.

"Oh. Well, as long as your parent's are there, she won't be touched." Clove says. She makes sense though. My dad won't let anything hurt Prim.

"Fine. I'll go with him" They squeal. "But I have my rules, no kissing, no sharing of drinks, no hugging, and definitely, no being boyfriends. Just a date" I explain, but they're still squealing with happiness.

We continue eating our meals until we are given, by a waiter, a pile of cheese buns. "Compliments of Peeta" He says as he walked away. I try to look for Peeta but he was nowhere to be seen.

"If we thought he likes you, we're wrong. He really really, a thousand times, likes you. His witch of a mother won't like this." Clove says.

"But I bet he paid for it" Foxface said.

"Well, if you put it that way." She takes a roll and eats it.

* * *

We finish our meals in peace, and when it's time to go home, they give me a ride. As I walk towards the front porch, I was hugged by Prim.

"Katniss! Katniss! How was your first day? Sorry I didn't talk to you much on the ride home, but I was already talking about the project with Rue." She pauses. "She went to her house already so tell me! How was it?" She says.

"It was awesome" I say enthusiastically. I don't want to tell her about Glimmer; about Peeta asking me out. I don't want her to be worried.

"See! I told you you'll enjoy it, Katniss" She beamed. "But, awhile ago, me and Rue were talking. She told me about a rumour that a new girl was asked out by Peeta Mellark; and I'm pretty sure that you're the only new girl this week." She finished.

I sighed. "Fine. I got into trouble with Glimmer because I accidentally spilled Peeta's coffee on him." I sighed.

"And...?" Prim asked. I finished the story and by the time I was finished, I was panting yet again.

"Well, what did you say? Yes?" Prim asked with a worried tone.

"I said maybe just to get him off of my back"

"Why? I saw him a while ago before I went out of school, He was staring at you through the window."

"He was not. He was probably staring at another girl"

"Are you kidding me" Prim's face dropped along with her eyebrows in face showing 'are-you-kidding-me?'

"You and dad are the only two people there awhile ago. And I'm pretty sure Peeta's not gay." Prim smiles.

"What do you want me to do? Say yes? If I do, Glimmer might hurt you." I say.

"Katniss, I'm old enough to handle myself. I know that you want me to be happy and safe, but don't you think you deserve to be happy too?" Prim asks. Sometimes I forget that Prim's only twelve. She so mature for her age.

"Fine" I give in. "But in no way, will I let him hug me or any physical touch like that."

"Like you'll be able to resist that after your date." Prim smiles deviously as she walks away.

* * *

"So that's what Prim said" I said. I just finished explaining my entire conversation with Prim to Foxface and Clove who were listening intently.

"Then there's nothing holding you back" said Clove, grinning.

"I know. I'm just scared." I say, nervously.

"Of what? There's nothing to be afraid of," said Foxface.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared that I might make a wrong move. I have never been on a date before." I say, embarrassed.

"Who's never been on a date before?" A cool voice rang behind me. It's Gale.

"Me" I raise my hand.

"Oh is this about the Mellark thing? Katniss, I told you not to get caught up with that guy. He-," Gale was interrupted by Clove.

"That's none of your business Gale. It's Katniss'. Not yours. Just because Glimmer left you for him doesn't mean that you should be an annoying little toad" said Clove, as Gale's face turned red in an instant. He was angry in all sense of the word.

"Don't bring her into this! This has nothing to do with that!" Gale shouted.

"Whatever," Clove says rather coolly. "All I know is that Peeta really likes her. Did you see his latest facespace update? And I quote 'Hoping a certain someone will say yes'," Says Clove, looking at her phone.

"I still don't trust that guy," he paused, "I got to go" And with that, Gale walked away.

When Gale was away Foxface spoke up.

"So... How're you gonna decorate your locker?" says Foxface.

"I still don't know... Maybe I could paint a forest? Then add a small maze in the middle that only I know the combination to?" I suggest. I haven't really put much thought into this.

"Maybe, you seem to really like green and forests though. It's a great idea. Why don't we get supplies for it, later. We'll help you." Says Foxface.

"Sure" I say as the bell rang. I look at my schedule to see that it's Cinna's class again, Power Vocals. I have that with Clove, so maybe it won't be so bad this time. But that means I'll have to stay in a room with Glimmer for one whole hour. I can't stand her. She makes me so mad.

Clove and I say goodbye to Foxface as we walk in the room, where we immediately saw Glimmer glaring at us. We shrug it off and walk to our favourite couch near the window. Me and Clove talks about things to keep the silence off, stuff like, Clove's first date, how she and Foxface met, about why I love the forest so much. We had fun until Cinna walked into the classroom. Now the fun really begins.

* * *

**(A/N): There's the first part of chapter two. Hope you liked it. What do you think will happen? Stay tuned, and please review :D.**

**-Lee**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

**(A/N): Here is part two of chapter two, hope you like it. And for those characters that I haven't put much detail and clarification or I haven't even put in the story, they'll be there. Just in different chapters and parts.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Cinna walked into the brightly lit classroom immediately gathering the attention of the entire class. Whether it's because of his gold eyeliner, or simplicity, nobody can even tell that he was from the richest part of Panem. As he was entering the white-walled classroom, Peeta walked into the class and walked immediately to a boy with ash-blond hair and brown eyes. He saw Katniss and gave her a wave in which Katniss just smiled shyly and shrugged off.

"Okay, class, before we start. Would anyone like to sing anything? At all?" asked Cinna. "Katniss? Glimmer? Clove? Wow I can't say but I'm dis—" He was cut off by Peeta who's hand is up in the air.

"Peeta, that's it. Come here to the stage." The brown-eyed boy pushed Peeta onto the stage and glared at him to stay in the middle.

"So, what'll you sing?" asked Cinna as he was walking down to the end of the aisle.

"Uh I am going to sing 'Always Be My Baby' by David cook"

"Wasn't that the song the new girl sang?" asked an annoyed Glimmer.

"Yeah, I mean it couldn't hurt," He paused ", though I couldn't do a better job than her in no way possible." Katniss couldn't help but blush at the compliment, as Peeta smiled at her.

"Well, that's a great idea. Start" said Cinna, in a commanding tone. Katniss looked over to Clove who was grinning a smile that says 'I-told-you-he's-into-you' look. Katniss couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I took a glance at the brown-eyed boy, who pushed Peeta, and I'm sure that it isn't Finnick. When the boy saw my glance, I immediately shook my head to stray away from his –now apparent—gaze, turning my attention on Peeta who's started the acoustic guitar. And he started singing.

"We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine

Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No!"

His voice is amazing. Its vocal sound is so complete and masculine, you can't help but melt. I know that's girly, but even if I've closeted myself from the attraction of others, doesn't mean that I'm oblivious at their presence; though I have been to the fact that Peeta was staring directly at me while singing.

"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby"

Glimmer was eyeing me as he sang this, almost as if I'm the reason he's singing this to me, I think I might be though.

"I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time"

When he sang that note, I'm really impressed now. The way he handled his voice and the note, it was exhilarating. No wonder he got the opening act at the grand showcase.

"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby..."

When he finished, everyone including me was in awe. We clapped hard while he just stared at me as if assuming that was gonna work on me. It could, but I don't want him to see that.

"That was interesting, Peeta" said Cinna, impressed. "That wasn't bad, not bad at all"

"Thanks Mr. Cinna, I aim to please" Peeta beamed and walked directly to me and sat beside me as if we've known each other, all our lives. Cinna was talking about how to do runs, and the proper places in a song to do so. I'm not really listening, I've heard this before. I doze off thinking of the meadow, of the beautiful flowers and plants in there.

"Katniss!" said someone. "Katniss!" I wake up to see Cinna smiling at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I say apologetically.

"It's okay; I was just asking you to do a sample of a run. The one you did yesterday at the dream girls song." Said Cinna. I do a sample and get an applause from the class.

"And so I was saying, a run, is a very important part of singing because it gives texture to the song. It's like good food. It can't be bland, you need to add taste to the song. And a run, is one of the many ways to do that." Cinna paused. "So, you're homework for the Friday night jam next week, I want you to pick a song, then add a run to it. Give it a bit of excitement."

"Wait!" Clove raised her hand. "We need to sing a solo?" Clove asked.

"You can either sing a solo, or a duet or even a triplet" Cinna said. Just then, a quartet voice booms in the room.

"What about us?" They sang.

"No!" Cinna said firmly earning him disappointed 'aws' from the quartet, still in a melody. "Class dismissed". I walk away leaving with an intention of not being bothered by Peeta, but that never seems to happen when he snags me.

"Hey Katniss, do you maybe want to sing with me?" He says, hopefully. Should I? As if on cue, I see Clove over his shoulder with a huge grin and two thumbs up.

"Fine," I say.

"Wait, so about Friday night?" Peeta asked, hopeful with a touch of smile.

"Ask me again." I say and a smile creeps up on his face. I couldn't help but also smile.

"Would you go out with me on Friday night?" He asks again.

"I would love to." I say with a smile.

"Great!" He says ecstatically. "I'll pick you up at maybe 6-ish?" I nod. I was about to walk away when I was stopped by him again. I turn around to see him beaming down at me.

"Can I walk you to your class?" He says, looking at the schedule on my notebook, clearly saying 'Physical Education' to be thought by a woman named Atala. "Great we have gym class together, I'll walk you there" I just nod again, because neither Clove nor Foxface had this class.

* * *

As we were walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice the stares in shock of everyone in there. I also notice that girls are staring at me with eyes filled with lust.

"Don't mind them, they're really like that" Peeta whispered in my ear. I hope he's right. When we got to the gym, he walks me to the girls locker room door where he took my right hand and kissed it before he ran off. I can't help but blush at the affectionate gesture until I was snagged by a girl who I can bet my house that it's Glimmer.

"What do you want now?"I ask Glimmer rather coolly.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Glimmer shouted.

"I did! He went to me because apparently, I wasn't such a controlling piece of work" I shouted. She was red with anger and was about to punch me until a voice sounded behind her.

"Is there a problem here?" She turns around and sees a tan-skinned girl with sea-green eyes and a toned body. She was beautiful to be honest. Glimmer looked furious and walked away. The girl approached me and took a gentle hold on my shoulders, right where Glimmer held me.

"Sorry about her. And you're right, she's a piece of work. That's why she hasn't had a long-term boyfriend." She sighs. "I'm Annie Cresta" she holds out her hand and I take it.

"Katniss Everdeen" The girl smiles.

"Yep! I know you, Finnick told me about how Peeta likes you and all" Annie says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you know Finnick?" I ask.

"I'm his girlfriend," she smiles.

"I'm sorry," I smile apologetically.

"It's okay, now you better get dressed, I'll see you down there in five minutes. I don't think you want to be alone with Glimmer again so. I'll see you there" Annie says as she walks down the stairs into the gym. I change into my gym clothes and walk down to see everyone scattered around the gym. From all around the corner I see that everyone is wearing the same shirt as I am. It is gym. I remember. Everyone is talking, but when the woman who I assume is Atala walks into the room, everybody goes to the middle of the gym. I walk over to Atala and told her that I'm a new student.

"Oh yeah, they told me about you." She says looking at her clipboard. "Okay class, this is Katniss Everdeen, from now on she'll be your classmate so be friends with her." She says, straightforward. "Now everyone, do your thing." She took her whistle and blew, and everyone immediately went to a station. "Now," she whispered at me, "What can you do? With weapons, I mean?"

"Um, I'm pretty decent with a bow and an arrow." I say.

"Then work with that, I'll evaluate you when you're ready." She says as she walks away.

I walk towards the bow and arrow to see Glimmer at one of the targets. I walk towards one of the targets and saw Glimmer scowl at me. She shot a target a few inches off the bulls-eye and smirks at me. What she doesn't know is that, I was an archery champion at my old school. I take the bow and an arrow and shot. Her mouth was gaping wide open when she saw that I hit the middle of the bulls-eye. The trainer immediately walked towards me and started trying with farther targets, then small moving objects starting with one at a time, then two, then three. Then I notice the sound of the falling object. The noise was gone. I turn around to see everyone staring at me with mouths as wide as a canyon. Annie and Peeta gave me thumbs-up when I saw them and can't help but smile. I was shooting a fifty-yard shot when someone disrupted me, causing my aim to go haywire and hit a few centimetres from the middle.

"I didn't know you can shoot!" I turned around to see Annie with an impressed look on her face. "You were so good!" She said and all I can do was smile. She kept going on and on until Atala, the teacher walked up to me.

"That was the best shooting I've ever seen, where did you learn that?"

"I was the captain of the archery team in my old school"

"Nice, Now let's start" I shoot a few right in the middle and other flying objects. When I finished, she gave me a grade. A hundred. Wow.

* * *

The rest of gym went by a blur, and before I know it, it was recess time. I walk back to the locker rooms to get changed and immediately ran to the lunch room where Foxface and Clove was sitting with a table apparently arguing with an angry Gale. I walk over and, amidst the noise, I hear a part of Clove's shout which says 'It's none of your business who she dates!' until they were silenced by my arrival.

"Hey Katniss! We were just having a small talk" Foxface says, a little too sweetly.

"Doesn't seem so small that you were yelling" I look at all of them. "Just tell me, and don't lie." I say with a serious face. Foxface sighs and explains as Gale walks away.

"Gale doesn't want you to go out with Peeta, and when he found out you said yes to him. He blamed us because he said that we were encouraging you. So what if we were. It's not like we pressured you or something" Foxface said innocently.

"Well, I think you two are right. Peeta seems really nice. Besides, if it weren't for him, I would've been as charming as a dead slug at the grand showcase." I say.

"Oh yeah. Well, he still shouldn't have blamed us." Clove says defensively.

"I know, I'll talk to him later." I say. Recess and the next two subjects ended just like a blink, and before I know it, I'm going to Gale's locker where he's stuffing books in his bag.

"What's wrong with you?" I say as I walk towards him. "You shouldn't have gotten mad at Clove and Foxface"

"Well, I had to. They were brainwashing you into liking Mellark." Gale says, rigidly.

"They didn't brainwash me, they opened my eyes Gale." I say. "Besides, what do you care if I go with him?"

"I can't let you."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" My voice turned into a shout just as he leaned closer. I know where this is coming. I've seen it in enough movies. He's about to kiss me. But why will he? Before he can even purse his lips, I push him.

"Don't do that? You haven't even told me why you can't let me!" I say, angrily.

"I like you okay!" This took me by surprise. "That's why I made it so that me and your sister are partners at the grand showcase! I wanted to talk to you ever since I heard you sing when you're sister was auditioning for the school!" I push him back before he can lean again and I ran away, towards Clove and Foxface to tell them what happened.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"So that explains it" Clove says, taking a sip of her juice.

"But, Katniss, don't listen to him. You know, he's done the 'deed' with the cheerleading squad, you know" Foxface ends, biting her apple.

"Really? Well then I really don't want to see him." Katniss says.

The rest of the day ended in a breeze although there's no denying her annoyance with the fake step, and with the fact that her locker's not yet decorated. After class, Peeta talked to Katniss yet again, to make sure she didn't change her mind, and she met up with Foxface and Clove, this time at Clove's house where she ate dinner and chat up about what Katniss was going to wear and such. Katniss wasn't really interested in dresses. So they started talking about Katniss' locker and Katniss decided to make it the forest thing with vines that are supposed to be pulled at the right sequence for the locker to be opened. They then decided to get the supplies at Wednesday night so they'll be able to work on it at lunch time on Thursday.

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you like it and I noticed a few story alerts and favourite stories, and I'd like to say thank you for that, but PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 2 Part 3

**(A/N): This is the second to the last part of chapter two. Uhh.. other than that, thanks for those who are reading and please read the A/N after you read. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"So... should we get Forever Green or Pine Teal for the spray can?" said Clove holding out two spray cans with their respective titles.

"I think..." Katniss paused for a second. "Forever Green," she said, reading the title. "It says that it'll last longer"

"So that settles the paint for it..." said Foxface, reading from the checklist in her apple pad. An apple pad is like a small tablet shaped like an apple. It has a lot of different variations, from colors, to apps, to the hardware of your choice. "Now," she continues. "How about the material we should use for the vines?" asked Foxface, looking up at Katniss and Clove.

"Twine or copper?" asked Clove. Katniss thought for a moment and said. "Twine"

Katniss, Clove, and Foxface are looking for materials for Katniss' custom locker; for it is a Panem school tradition. So far, they've gathered the usual stuff meaning duct tape, a very sticky adhesive, paint, and so far, they've gathered twine. Foxface looked at the list on her apple pad and saw that the only thing they currently need is some paint for the design of the 'forest' that they're aiming for.

"I'll ask someone for where the paints are." Katniss volunteered as she walked towards a tall guy with black hair; wearing a uniform of black shirt and pants, with a stupid bright blue vest.

"Excuse me; do you know where we can find paint?" Katniss asked the guy. The man turned around and the man was Gale.

"Hey Katniss!" Gale beam.

"Oh. Hi Gale," Said Katniss emphatically.

"Listen, about awhile ago. I was so sorry – " Gale was interrupted by Katniss.

"It's okay, I don't want to hear it." Katniss said coldly.

"No I mean it. I'm sorry. Umm the paints are in aisle fifteen" Gale says apologetically.

"Thanks" said Katniss walking away. The walk slowly turned into a run as Katniss went to Clove and Foxface who were fiddling with an app on her apple pad.

"Hey you will not believe who works here." Katniss said mischievously.

"Gale" Clove and Foxface said after they exchanged glances.

"Uhh I'm tired of how you guys set me up" Katniss snapped.

"We didn't, honestly. Why would we want you to talk to Gale? We're mad at him too for yelling at us." Foxface paused. "Besides, this is the only hardware store in town," she smiles.

"Never mind, let's go get some shades and get out of here," said Katniss exasperatedly.

* * *

When they got to Katniss' home, they started to work immediately. Apparently, Foxface is a whiz with these kinds of things so she knew how to work it and make it. They finished at about seven-thirty in which they have done at least three-quarters of the entire thing, Katniss invited them for dinner and was served with some white-sauced, angel-hair pasta with some greens and some beef. When dinner was done, Katniss walked them to the door and Katniss, exhausted immediately walked into her bed.

Katniss was woken up by the usual shout coming from none other than Prim, who hates being late. Katniss immediately did her morning routine, grabbed a piece of toast, and in the duration of five minutes, she's on her way to school. When Katniss got to school, the bell was already ringing and it's time for Power-Vocals. Katniss ran in the room, without delay, and took a seat on the sofa next to Clove.

"Why are you late?" Clove asked with a worried tone.

"Car troubles" Katniss said. Clove immediately gave her a look of disbelief which turned into an 'I-know-you're-lying' look.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"So, what are you going to wear on Friday?" Clove asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet. To be frank, I don't really care." I say confidently. Who cares what I wear? "If he really likes me, he'll like me even if I just go there wearing a tee shirt"

"Hmm... Well have you thought about what you're gonna do for Friday night jam?" she asks.

"Uh" I paused. "Peeta asked me to be his duet partner" I utter. Clove's face widened with a grin.

"What! Why didn't you tell us? Tell me the details" She exclaimed.

"It's nothing. He just wanted me to be his partner," I say.

"See! I told you. He likes you!" Clove exclaimed. "See! We were right."

"Yeah yeah yeah" I shrug off. I already know that he likes me. Or so I think. I haven't really thought about it. Why would he like me? I'm so rude and stubborn. I'm not really the type to be liked. And I'm certainly not the type to have a boyfriend. Last time I had one... Well, it didn't end well. I had to cry for at least three weeks before I got over it.

"Enough about me, Clove. How about you, tell me about your love life," I say with a tone of interest.

"Me, Clove Flair? You think I have a love life?" said Clove and huffed. "I've never even been remotely interested in a guy before."

"Really? Not even those guys on the teams?" I say. I clearly remember her saying something about the wrestling team on my first day.

"Well, I have to say I was attracted but not interested, Katniss" Clove said in annoyingly sweet voice.

"Why?" I manage to blurt out. Why wouldn't she like? I mean I've never liked anyone too before, but someone like Clove. The Clove with confidence, arrogance and grace? How can she have not have a boyfriend?

"I've just never really been interested. So have other guys." Clove's face became grim. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I wonder. What things?

"What do you mean?" I say as I bring her chin up to look at me and I notice that she was trying hard to suppress a tear. As a stray teardrop fell from her face she spoke up.

"Have you ever wondered why Foxface and I hate Glimmer so much?" she asked. I have wondered about that, but I never really thought about it.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, a few years back, she spread a rumour that I'm a lesbian, and everyone except Foxface, believed her. So I was bullied." She said as she started tearing. I looked around and it's a good thing only a few people are here.

"Why would she do that? I know she's mean but, she scarred your reputation. Why would people even believe her" as Katniss said this, Clove's face looked up.

"Because just like any other high school, this school has a popularity food pyramid; the popular people are on top, and anything below them is under their control," said Clove as she wiped her tears. "She got mad because I beat her in the talent show by singing a medley of boy and girl songs. She got mad because she got upstaged, badly," she says wiping another tear. All this time I though Clove just never really like anyone. Turns out, the reason she's like that is because of Glimmer; that mean, obnoxious, self-absorbed little she-whore.

"I'm sorry for asking you," is all I can manage to say.

"Don't worry," she said wiping a tear. "I'm okay, just don't tell anyone that I cried" She says managing a smile.

"I won't, but there are people here who already saw" I say.

"Don't worry about them," she says rather loudly. "They're just a piece of furniture" she laughs and I laugh too. She's back. The sweet side of her is gone, for now.

* * *

Cinna's class ended as usual, as fun as ever, and just as taxing. Taxing because I needed to avoid the usual glares from Glimmer as I worked with Peeta on our song. We chose the song of "Rolling in the Deep" sang by Adele, and we promised to rehearse on Monday next week. After the bell rang, I literally ran out the room unto a staircase where I tripped in the trap step. I nearly fall if it wasn't for someone who held me as I nearly fell. I look up to see the blond hair and blue eyes of Peeta Mellark. How did he even get here this fast?

"Hey," he smiles.

"Thanks for catching me,"

"Well, wouldn't want you to get hurt, especially before Friday" he beamed as he let go. So he's really excited. I thought.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me again. I need to get to class" He was about to interject when I stop him. "You need to get to class, you'll might be late"

"How'd you know I was late?" He said as he walked away in the opposite direction. Actually, I had no idea he was late. I was just guessing. Just then, I feel some grey eyes boring a hole in my back and I turned around to see Gale, who immediately went back to looking at his locker. I was about to glare at him when my elbows were scurried off by two figures into a utility closet.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing with you two?" I ask as they let me down.

"No, it's just urgent" said Foxface.

"Why?" I retort.

"Glimmer's gonna try to hurt you. We don't know when and how, we only overheard her talking about it with those mean witches," said Clove urgently.

"Well, thanks for the heads up, we need to get to class" I say as they sigh and walk away towards our next class.

* * *

The next few classes were just really boring and taxing on a person. Haymitch was drunk. Is that even legal? Mr. Carnaval gave us a paper to write with a font size of eleven on three sheets of paper. Mr. Bradstein, the long-faced algebra teacher, made us study for a hundred-item quiz on Monday next week. Argh! Too much work! When the day was done, I immediately slumped on my bed for an hour before I start on my work. It took me about three hours to work on that stupid paper on Genetics, and another two hours, quizzing myself on my math quiz. After I finished studying I fall on my chair and logged into the internet until I got tired. When I lied down in my bed I fell asleep right away.

When I woke up, I immediately ran down the stairs, after I did my usual morning routine, unto the car and we went to school almost immediately, instead of the usual stop-over at places to snag breakfast.

* * *

"Hey look it's Katniss" Foxface said as I walked to them.

"Hey" said Clove.

"Hey, can you guys help me to fix my locker, I've already finished it, I just need to rewire it so it works with the lockers." I say. They nod and we walked to my a gray locker, until Foxface rewired it and turned it into a beautiful locker with vines and such. I put my combination and it opened! And now I feel complete.

The day was a blur as usual. We worked in Cinna's class. Acted in Haymitch's class. Calculated in Bradstein's class. The usual. It wasn't until I was about to walk out until I was snagged yet again by the two.

"Can't you two just call me?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! It's faster this way" said Clove apologetically.

"So what're you gonna wear tomorrow?" Foxface asked.

"I was actually thinking of just wearing a tee shirt and pants." I say and laugh at their shocked expressions.

"You need to wear something better!" said Foxface.

"Why? Besides, I'm not into dre—" I was cut off by Clove.

"You know what, screw that, Foxface take her arm. We're going to the mall," said Clove as they dragged me to Clove's Toyota. The drive there was hard for us, they say because I was resisting. When we got there, they manage to make me stop resisting and we went to buy a new outfit. The outfit was beautiful. It was colour blue shirt with some light orange compliments which makes the stones practically pop out, and an above the knee skirt. **[(A/N): Sorry about my description, I don't really know how to describe it, just use your imagination. ****J****]** After we bought the outfit, we ate pizza and Clove drove me home. When I got home I literally sprinted my room thinking of how a long day tomorrow will be.

* * *

School today was practically tiring. I don't know if I'm even gonna be able to go later. It's four-thirty and Peeta's going to pick me up at six. Foxface and Clove are in my room preparing me for my small date. Why do they even make a fuss about this?

"Eek. Your nails are so... jagged" Foxface shrieked as she took out a nail cutter and a polish.

"Katniss! Stop moving you hands! I might get some nail polish in your skin" Clove complained.

"You know, I don't really see the point in all this. It's just a small date" I say not caringly.

"Still Katniss. It's a date. You need to look more presentable than you already are." Clove says. I now know better than to complain because when it came to my skin, they had to wax the hair from all the parts of my body. They even took hair out of my eyebrows! How stupid is that! They worked on me, for what feels like weeks until I was presentable enough for a date. They immediately made me wear the outfit we bought, and they looked at me for at least five minutes.

"Beautiful" said Prim with adorning eyes.

"Amazing" said Foxface.

"You look like a girl!" said Clove. I glare at her and she just says. "Oh c'mon, you know that's a compliment"

"Thanks" I say. Just then, the doorbell rang and Prim went down to get it.

"Who is it?" Prim asks loudly. The door opens to reveal Peeta. "Oh, you must be Peeta, she's in the living room."

"Hey Katniss! Are you ready? Wow. You look beautiful" Peeta said as he offered his hand. I took it and we walked onto his Jaguar. Wow.

"It's actually my dad's car. I borrowed it from him for tonight" said Peeta as he looks and smiles.

"It's nice" I say as sweetly as I can. Peeta lead me to the car, opened the door and then asked me to sit beside him. I take the seat and we drive off to the movie houses.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Peeta asks as he looks at me.

"Anything's great actually," I had no idea on what I wanted to watch actually. We decide, well Peeta decided on watching a horror movie. It's like one of those usual creepy movies we see on t.v. every October, only this movie really freaked me out. Halfway through the movie, I was shivering. I knew I shouldn't have worn a skirt, and just have worn pants. Peeta yawned, and placed his arm around me, the usual guy stuff. He lifted the counter separating us and I don't really mind. It's cold and he's warm. No biggie.

When we finished the movie, Peeta escorted me to Mario's pizzeria where we ate a lot and I mean a lot of pizza.

"I have a question for you" I say as he takes a bite.

"Shoot" he says.

"Why did you ask me out? I mean we've never really talked and stuff. Why?" I question him.

"Well, I should've known that you didn't remember me. " He laughed. Remember him?

"What do you mean?" I say.

"You might've forgotten this. We were in the same school until seventh grade." I was shocked.

"We were?" he just laughs.

"Uh yeah. We did even pre-school." he laughs. "I remember when I was like five years old, my dad pointed at you across the hallway. He said that he loved your mother when they were young, but she chose to go with a biologist instead of a businessman. I was mad" he paused. "I said, 'why did she go with a biologist instead of you?' and he said that, because even the birds stop to listen when he sings... I was shocked. How can anyone sing so beautifully." He paused.

"Then...?" I ask.

"Then... later that day at the music assembly, they asked who knew the valley song and the girl in front with a red plaid dress, two braids, and piercing gray eyes shot her hand straight up. When I heard her sing, I knew I wasn't someone you would want to go out with. Then when you went to the school, I immediately broke up with Glimmer just so I can ask you out. It's no big deal. I was never happy with her anyway." He paused. "You have no idea, how many things I did for you to notice me. I joined the wrestling team so you would think that I'm athletic. I became the president of the student council so that you'll think I'm cool under pressure. I became the leader of the scholastic decathlon team so you'd maybe, just maybe, ask me to help you with lessons." He looks at me and laughs. "I know... it's stupid" He shakes his head.

"It's not stupid" I pause and he looks at me. "How did you remember all of those?" is all I can manage to continue.

"How can you forget your first love?" he smiles. I smile too and we ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

When the bill came, I saw it.

"Two-hundred dollars?" I exclaimed. Peeta just laughed. He took the bill and placed some money on the bill.

"No biggie, Katniss. And no, don't pay for half." Peeta says as he saw me taking some money out of my wallet.

"No! I ate most of it!" I say defensively. We argue in his car about it. When we got to my house I brought it up again until he said.

"It's okay. The gentleman always pays for the first date." He said as he walked to my porch.

"And who says it's a date" I joke, sneakily

"I-I Ju-ju-just assumed, you know" He stuttered out and I just smiled.

"I was just joking" I say as we drove off.

When we got to the porch, my heart was racing. I've never felt like this about anyone before. He leans in, he puts his hands on my waist and ,without hesitation, I kissed him. It felt great. It made me want for more. I didn't want it to end. I had to though when the door swung open and I saw Prim smiling. We broke off and he talked.

"See you tomorrow" he says and smiles.

"Thank you for the night. I had a lot of fun" I smiled as he left.

"You have to tell me everything!" Prim said.

"Tomorrow," is all I can manage to say until I go up to my room window, to watch as he drives away.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I kissed Katniss Everdeen. Best night of my life! Ever! I drive off with the same goofy smile of mine. I take a u-turn and drove off until I was disrupted by a girl in the middle of the street. I get off of my car to see Glimmer's blond locks in the moonlight.

"Glimmer, get off the street," I say as I get off of my car. She looks at her northern-right side and smiled. She walked up to me and kissed me against my will. She breaks off, smiles and walks away. I looked to see where she looked, and saw Katniss in her window, with a hurt expression. Oh no.

* * *

**(A/N):Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Question: Which pair of characters do you want me to focus on next? Finnick& Annie? Or Cato& someone?**

**-Lee**


	8. Chapter 2 Part 4

**(A/N): The finale of the New Girl in School chapter. Hope you like it. The next will be a surprise depending on who you'd want to read about. Thanks for the comments, alerts, and favourites.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Katniss! Open this door!" A voice shouted, instantly waking up Katniss.

"Uh uh," said Katniss, absentmindedly as she walked to door and opening it to see Clove and Foxface wearing blue and green tee-shirt respectively.

"What are you guys doing here?," Katniss asks, with a hint of grumpiness.

"Your little sister let us in." Clove said.

"Tell us what happened last night!" Foxface continued.

"It went great, and then it sucked. I never want to see him again!" Katniss exclaimed as she walked towards her bed, and the two immediately followed her.

"Why? What happened?" said Clove, worried. Katniss glanced at them and saw the eager faces they had on. Katniss remembered last night. It sucked. She felt teary-eyed as she remembered how she fell for Peeta's act.

"Oh no, don't cry" said Foxface, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing at the teary eyes of Katniss, who didn't even notice tearing up.

"What happened? Tell us, you can trust us," said Foxface.

"We went to the date as planned and went to see a horror film. During the film, I have to admit, I was scared and cold. He pretended to yawn and he placed his arm on my shoulder. After that, we ate. He told me a bunch of lies about him liking me ever since we were five years old. Then, when he dropped me off, he kissed me," said Katniss. Clove squealed and received a glare from a Katniss. Clove's eyebrows knotted and asked her why she's so amped about it.

"After that, I went to my room, and received an anonymous text saying 'Look out the window'. I thought it was Peeta, and looked out; but when I looked, he was kissing the blond-headed demon. After that, he went and looked at me. And I turned away." I say.

"Oh. We're so sorry Katniss" said Foxface apologetically. Katniss looked up.

"Why?," is all she can say in between her breath intakes.

"We forced you into him. We lead you straight to him. We were the ones who were excited" said Foxface sympathetically.

"It's okay," says Katniss. But she isn't okay. She just fell for a big prank. She can't believe she actually fell for the lie constructed by Peeta. Even if there is a hint of truth in his words, including the fact that she sang that first day of class, she can't help but feel bad for herself.

"It's okay, I knew I shouldn't have come to a date after..." Katniss trailed off not wanting to remember him. **[(A/N): Hey! This guy is a secret until I reveal him in the next few chapters]. **

"Who?" Clove and Foxface said simultaneously.

"Nobody. I just know now that I shouldn't have pushed myself to that. I shouldn't have gone on that date with him" said Katniss. But Katniss didn't really want that. She did like the feeling of comfort that Peeta gives her. When he touched her and kissed her, she felt something she has never felt from her previous jerk of a boyfriend.

Clove and Foxface sighed. "I know what will help you get over him." Clove says taking Katniss' hand. Katniss raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sing a song for Cinna's class. Perform it, and you'd feel better. I know it. Look me and Foxface will even back you up, and we can even get small outfits for it. " said Clove as Foxface nodded.

"Yeah sure. Let's get started," said Katniss. She wants this. She needs this. To her, singing is the only thing that relaxes her in times when she's sad and nervous. At the time of the grand showcase, she was slowly humming. At her sisters first play, she was nervous; for a reason, she doesn't know. When the two were fixing her up last night, she hummed. Last night. She just wants to forget that night_. _

"I just hope I can" she said as Clove and Foxface slowly patted her back and twirled her hair in their fingers.

"What do you mean?" said Clove. "It's easy, you only met a week ago."

"It's just..." Katniss stammers. "Do you know the reason I hide my emotions a lot of times?" Clove and Foxface shook their heads.

"When I get attached and get hurt, it's hard for me to get over it. I just..." Katniss trailed off as her phone rang. Katniss looked at the unknown number and answered it.

"Katniss, hello, are you there?" A voice said. No doubt about it, it's Peeta.

"What do you want" Katniss replies coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night, but you need to know. She kissed me. She was blocking the..." Peeta trailed off as Katniss pressed disconnect on her apple phone.

"Who's it?" said Clove. Foxface gave her, a slight thwack to the head. "Oh." Clove continued.

"Well that's not gonna help us. C'mon let's plan." Said Foxface as the phone rang again.

"Just ignore it." said Clove as she hid it under the covers.

* * *

"So what are we gonna sing?" said Katniss, who slightly improved from her tear-streaked, red puffy face after a quick shower.

"Well, what do you feel?" said Foxface as she took a seat next to her in the couch.

"I feel like I want to punch Glimmer and Peeta in the face" says Katniss angrily.

"Of course," said Clove.

"How about..." Foxface paused to look at her apple pad. "'Forget You' by Cee-Lo?"

"That's a pretty good idea," said Clove. "Yeah plus, we can do good harmonies and choreography there." Katniss nodded.

"Yeah sure," said Katniss. "That's a really good idea," Katniss smiled.

"Well then, let's get started. I'll go to the music shop around the corner for the sheet music and, Clove tinker with some dance moves with Katniss," said Foxface as she took her coat and left for the music store.

* * *

**Foxface POV**

I took ran to the mall to get the music score of the song. The day was pretty humid and sticky but I didn't really mind. The only thing I mind was the cold. It's so cold. When I got to the mall, I immediately went to the music store and looked for the score.

"Looking for something?" A voice behind me said. It wasn't familiar. I turned around to see the shopkeeper.

"Uh yeah" I stammer. "Do you have forget you by cee-lo?" I ask.

"Aisle three." He says and I went there. When I got there, I looked through the small window to see Finnick and Peeta deep in conversation with Peeta wearing a sad expression. I immediately got the score and paid for it and went to the table nearest and blended with the crowd. I the listened deeply.

"But she wouldn't answer?" Finnick asked.

"No! I need to tell her that I didn't kiss Glimmer! I want her not Glimmer" Peeta said frantically. It was funny. I've never seen Peeta like this. It's kind of amusing if you ask me.

"Then call her again, or go to her address and talk to her" Finnick suggested.

"You think I didn't think of that? I'm not that obtuse. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer I told you. And I don't even know her address!" Peeta exclaimed. There was a pause until Peeta spoke up. "Have I told you of why I broke up with Glimmer right after I heard that she was going to school with us?" He continued and I can literally feel Finnick shaking his head.

"We were five, and long story short, she sang and I immediately got attracted to her. After that, the only reason I dated other girls was because I knew I was a goner and to try to get over her but I can't. I even bet she wouldn't like anyone like me. You know, I was hurt when she couldn't even remember me" Peeta finished. I did not expect that. I always thought that Peeta was just another playboy but he really has a heart.

"Well, tell her that in school. Because to be frank, I don't know her address too," Finnick paused before asking. "Can you help think of a birthday present for Annie?" I escape knowing I've been gone too long and ran back to Katniss' house. I decide not to tell her what I heard. I wouldn't want to ruin his surprise. He wasn't lying, or pulling a prank. He really really liked her.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Okay now one two three four. One two three four." Clove was interrupted by Foxface tripping on her feet.

"Sorry," Foxface blurts out.

"It's okay. Let's take a break" Katniss suggests as she goes to the fridge to get a drink. By the time she was at the living room, Foxface and Clove are already slumped down on the couch watching television.

"Hey, just a random question. What will you give up? A hand or the internet?" Foxface says absentmindedly as Katniss sat down on the couch along with them.

"Goodbye hand" Clove says without hesitation and Katniss follows suit.

"Really?" Foxface asks in confusion. "You'd give up a hand to keep the internet?"

"Yeah wouldn't you?" Clove asks, turning her gaze from the TV to Foxface.

"You love the internet" Katniss says.

"Yeah, I don't know" Foxface says and pauses. "A hand is a part of my body and..." Foxface stops and thinks. "Yeah, goodbye hand". There was a comfortable silence until a sound emanated from her home phone. Instinctively, Katniss reached out for the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Katniss says with a slight intonation.

"Katniss! Look I'm really sorry. Please let me explain!" Peeta's frantic voice sounded loudly, that even Clove and Foxface could hear it.

"No! And don't ever call again!" Katniss says and slams the phone. She looked over at Foxface and Clove who went back watching the movie on the TV. There was another comfortable silence, not counting the hysterical calls from Peeta. Foxface sighed deeply and the two looked at her.

"Why'd you sigh?" asked Katniss directing her watch at Foxface..

"I don't know. I've just been thinking," said Foxface

"About what?" asked Clove with curiousity intonating her tone voice.

"About what Glimmer told us. How she'll hurt you."

"She didn't hurt me" Katniss assured.

"I know, not physically though, but emotionally" Foxface said.

"What do you mean?" Katniss wondered. What does she mean emotionally? Katniss was hurt but she wasn't as scarred as before.

"It's just that, think about it. She hurt you emotionally because you went on a date with Peeta. She knew how easy it can be to fall for him so she made sure that you were hurt," said Foxface, avoiding the fact that she overheard them talking at the food court.

"Well, it still doesn't excuse the fact that he kissed her," Katniss says losing attention and watching the TV before they have to rehearse again.

Sunday ended in a breeze, with Foxface and Clove grabbing her attention from hating Peeta. She knew that Glimmer wanted to hurt her, but not like this. This pain, of feeling like you like someone and have that person taken away, is the worst kind. It stays with you no matter what you do. Even you get that person, it'll be hard for the scars that you attain to heal and regroup. Katniss went into the open doors of her classroom to see Foxface and Clove chatting by the corner of the classroom. This was a new class. It's pop vocal. Just the perfect place for their little performance. They have already asked their teacher, Mrs. Octavia, a plump woman with a few dyes in the part of her skin, that they could perform their song. They have rehearsed their song and they are ready. Katniss walked over to Clove and Foxface whose faces immediately turned into a grin.

"Katniss! Come here," said Clove, with Foxface waving her hand, gesturing for her to go to the corner with them.

"Hey," said Katniss, walking over to them.

"So are you ready?" said Foxface.

"Yep. As ready as I'll ever be," said Katniss. She still isn't really sure about the whole thing that they're doing. She doesn't really want to humiliate him; and maybe, just maybe, Glimmer really did it to hurt her and not because he wanted her. His story did have a bit of truth in it. The truth about her singing, about her dress, about everything. It was truthful, but Peeta, as people says, is a good liar. Why do they have to be so hard? Katniss thought.

"Great, Mrs. Octavia said we're on at the start of the class," said Foxface excitedly. Katniss, Clove, and Foxface talked for about fifteen minutes before the first signs of people coming into the classroom started bursting in. Katniss looked over the door and saw Glimmer entering with a smirk on her face. That she-whore, Katniss thought. A few minutes later, she saw the unmistakable blond hair, and blue-eyed combination which can only be owned by one, Peeta Mellark.

When Peeta saw Katniss, she immediately looked away as Peeta, with an apologetic face, walked up to her.

"Katniss, please listen. Please talk to me. Let me explain," Peeta begged. This was a first. Katniss thought. This kept going on and on until the teacher, Mrs. Octavia, came into the classroom and asked to them to go back to her seat.

"Okay class, I've been told by the three in the corner over there," she gestured towards Katniss, Clove and Foxface. "That they will perform a song by Cee-Lo, am I right?" Clove nodded with a wicked grin together with Foxface. They walked to the front of the class and like on cue, the music started.

"I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too"

Katniss sang with Foxface and Clove, enjoying themselves more that they have in a while. Katniss peered down at Peeta and saw a face of regret on his face.

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh  
Now although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Revenge is sweet. Katniss thought. But she couldn't get over the fact that the truth that she sees in his blue-eyes is the true reality.

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari  
Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know)

Foxface and Clove backed her up through the song. It felt good to make that feeling of hatred go away. It felt good singing about it. They all thought.

Ooh, I got some news for you  
Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love  
And I'm like, forget you (ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget her too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Katniss, Clove and Foxface danced at the song and when it finished, everybody in class except Peeta was dancing. He looked hurt sitting in the corner as Katniss notices a stray tear falling in his eye, she couldn't help but feel guilty at what she did to what could've been one of the sweetest people in her life.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I can't believe she sang that. Throughout the song, I saw her eyeing me and directing the song to me. I blew it. I blew my chance at getting her to love me. I can't stand to stay in the classroom. I ask Mrs. Octavia if I could go to the bathroom, and she said yes. I ran to the bathroom stall and stayed there. I can't believe I blew my chance with her. She was my first love. Heck, she's my only love; and she wouldn't even let me explain. I stop tearing as I hear the door swung open and I heard footsteps.

"I know you're in there, Peeta," said Finnick with his usually calm voice. I opened my door and he walked right through it. I normally wouldn't do this to anyone even my brothers, but Finnick is different. He's been my best friend ever since I was six years old when he taught me to swim.

"C'mon, tell me about what happened," said Finnick as he told me to go to the lunch room.

"I can't. It hurts," I say. I know that it's stupid. She's only truly known me for a week. But in that week, I can't help but want to talk to her. I really like her. No. Like is a very weak word for what I'm feeling. I love her. It's the first time I'm saying it but I really do love her.

"It's okay, she'll come through. I heard she sang a song at your class," said Finnick as we sat down. Some of my tears were already gone at the time. I'll never let anyone in this school see me cry.

"She sang 'Forget You', and all the time, she was directing it to me. It's not my fault that Glimmer kissed me. I understand that she's hurt, but I already opened my heart to her. I told her what I felt the moment I saw her that first day at school," I say, gritting my teeth in the case that there might be waterworks in my eyes. We were eating in peace until the voice I love hearing sounded from my back.

"Peeta, can I talk to you?" I turned around and see Katniss with her grey-silver eyes, and braided hair. She's the most beautiful girl I've seen. Even beating the likes of Glimmer, Annie, and Cashmere, a girl who transferred to another school.

"S-s-s-sure," I stammer as I walk with her outside the lunch room and near the lockers.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask, hoarsely.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," she says as the waterworks appear. I immediately hug her and remove the tears from her eyes.

"No no it's okay, it's okay, I can't really blame you for getting mad," I say calmly.

"No! It's me! I overreacted," says Katniss. I can't bear to see her like this. We stay in silence for a while as she took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I'm really sorry," she says as she walks away.

"Katniss!" I say as I stop her from her tracks. "Come with me," I say to her and she follows. I lead to her up some stairs and into a room where I know there's a greenhouse. I direct her towards a certain flower and she saw it.

"Katniss flower and Primroses," she says.

"Yes, I made them for you. When I went to this school, I had a project of growing two plants. I planted them because I remembered you. You were the only girl in my mind. I only dated Glimmer because I tried to get over you, but I can't," I say truthfully as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I hug her waist.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she says as she tries to let go, but I don't

"Katniss, I've been meaning to ask you something. I've been meaning to ask you this even before I went to this school, but I felt nervous," I say. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I want her. I love her. I want to make her feel special and even more loved.

"Yes?" she says, looking up at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, nervously. She pauses. What if she says no? She's only truly known me for a week. I hope she says yes. She pulls away from the hug and ponder. Dang! I came on too strong. I may have come on too strong at our date but I couldn't help myself. She's just so beautiful. She turns around and kissed me. It feels so good. So passionate and loving. She pulls away, with my silent protest.

"Yes, I'd love to be," she says simply. I throw a party in my head, she said yes! I take her waist and swing her around and kissed her with all the passion that I can muster. We pull away, and I see the eyes I've been waiting for, turn into something I'd kill for. Her eyes full of love.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, that ended the second chapter. Okay, since right now, the one that want Cato next is bigger than the ones that want Finnick and Annie, I'll start working on that. You'll never guess what I've planned for Cato, to all fans reading this. And I have another storyline in mind for Finnick and Annie.**

**I think I kinda went overboard with the whole Peeta loving Katniss. Tell me if I did. Leave a comment.**

**So... Who'd you like to see? Finnick and Annie? Or Cato with an unknown girl?**

**Also, please read my other story. I just published it and I hope you guys will read it. Please **

**Please leave comments, suggestions, reactions, and stuff. So, please review, stay tuned, and God bless .**

**-Lee**


	9. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Katniss' Brotherly Dilemma**

* * *

**Warning: Some characters will be a bit OOC**

* * *

**(A/N): This chapter is called Katniss' Brotherly Dilemma and you'll figure out why, when you read this . Sorry if the characters are slightly bit OOC, but it will be explained in future chapters and parts. Also, thank you for those who took the time to review and those who put this on their story alerts, and favourites. It make this fanfiction worth writing. Thanks and without anymore things to say, here's the first part of chapter three.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

* * *

"So class,the Friday night jam is coming up on Friday which is three days from now. I urge you to practice hard for this will be a quarter of your grade. Depending on how you handle yourself, to your vocal clarity, to your use of runs. Any questions, comments, violent reactions?" asked Cinna.

It's my second week here in school, yet, I can't believe everything that's happened to me. First, I gain a standing ovation at the grand showcase which happened only last week. Second, I make an enemy of one of the most popular girls in school. Third, I became more than friends with one of the guys that girls will practically throw themselves at. This is the weirdest stage of her life, and yet she can't help but love it.

"Okay, so no questions? Great. Now go and start practicing," Cinna says as he walked through the next pair. I like Cinna. He's nice. He's definitely one of the best teachers I've ever had.

"Do you want to start?" Peeta said as he sat beside me, smiling his usual thousand-watt grin.

"Yeah sure, let's start," I say with an unusual smile on my face.

"I've found the music score and the lyrics online, so all we have to do is practice it," said Peeta as he handed me a bunch of papers with lyrics, notes, and bars.

"Nice, let's start," I say as he got his guitar and practiced the score. We practiced for half the class, and half the time, I noticed the way his face differentiates when he's intently focused. The way his nose and forehead scrunched up while focusing, the way his hands are so huge and strong yet so intricate with the plucking of the strings. He was practicing with the guitar while I watched when I noticed Glimmer's beady-green eyes fill with jealousy. Peeta must've noticed that I'm glaring at her too when he stops and talks.

"Don't mind her. She's just jealous. We used to do these together but I was never really happy. Don't mind her," he said taking my hand. I pull it away and roll my eyes.

"I'm just glaring at her back," I say childishly inaudible and he laughs.

"C'mon don't mind her, let's get back to practicing," he says putting his hands on his guitar. I look around the room while he plays the guitar. I don't really need to rehearse this. I sing this every morning at the showers so this song is no biggie.

"So, how's everyone doing?" said a cool voice which can only be owned by Cinna. I look up to see him smiling at us. "Ah, rolling in the deep. Nice song selection. Good Luck," he says as he walks away. We finish up on our practice and headed over for our next class.

The day was uneventful, except for the fact that we beat Glimmer's team in the group triathlon at gym, with the three sports of our choosing. Glimmer's team picked obstacle course first and they dominate. My team picked archery and I represented them, winning. The third was camouflage where we won, courtesy of Peeta. I head over my house to see my mother preparing the house. Why will she prepare? There's nothing to prepare for?

"Oh Katniss, Peeta. Nice to see you," said mother quickly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta said courteously.

"Nice, now Katniss. I want you to head over your room and get ready. Your father and I have a surprise for you and Prim,"

"What surprise?"

"Well, it won't be a surprise if I tell you," she said mischievously.

"Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Katniss stops and asks before heading up the stairs with Peeta.

"No no, of course not," Mother assured me. "Just take a shower and get down for dinner," she added. While we were heading up the stairs, Peeta's phone rang. He looked at his phone and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Katniss, I need to go. My brother got the flu, so I need to cover his shift at the restaurant," he says urgently. I look at him with sad eyes and his orbs follow suit.

"Aw don't be that way, c'mon. I'm sorry. Just tell me the surprise later when you get it, okay?" said Peeta, as he leans in. I turn my head and he kisses my cheek. "Why? Katniss, I haven't kissed you all day, please," he says with a puppy face. I laugh and he leans in again. I let him and we kissed for what seems like a minute.

"Get a room!" We pulled apart and he pecked me only to turn around and see Prim.

"Okay Primrose, I was just about to leave," said Peeta, turning his attention back to me. "One more? Before I have to go?" said Peeta. He leans down and gave a peck before heading down the stairs. I go to my room, reluctantly, and took a shower. I wear a green tee, blue pants, and put my hair in its usual braid until I go with Prim to watch TV downstairs.

"Prim, turn the channel," I say. Not the I don't love cartoons, it's just that they're kind of silly at times. She reluctantly turns channel when the door opened.

"I'm home!" dad said as he went to the living room carrying a small plant.

"It's a ficus, I need to conduct some tests on it," My dad said. He's a biologist. He works with plants, animals, and any living thing. He's also a very experimental man.

"Okay, so I have a surprise for you two," we looked at him. "You're having a brother,"

"Mom! You said you aren't pregnant!" I scream. She lied to me.

"No no no. She isn't pregnant," dad assured. "We're adopting a brother. He's really nice. He used to live in another place but unfortunately, all of his family died in a bus accident. His parents were good friends of mine, so when I would visit them, I'd always hang out with him. Trust me, you'll like him," he looked at the door. "Cato? Come over here," dad said and a young man walked into the room.

"Cato, Katniss. Katniss, Cato. Cato, Prim. Prim, Cato," said dad as he introduced us. I took a closer look at him and saw how similar he is to Peeta. The blue orbs, although not as blue as Peetas. The blond hair, the height, the build, he's like a replica of Peeta. The only difference is that he's taller.

"Nice to meet you," I say as I offered my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too" he said. We stood in awkward silence until Prim hugged him and looked up at him.

"So you're going to be our big brother?" said Prim, and he smiled.

"It seems so, yes," He says with a smile and returned the hug to Prim.

"Dinner's ready!" mother said.

* * *

"So, what do you do?" asks Prim, looking so excited that I won't be surprised if she was jumping up and down.

"Well, I play soccer," says Cato, taking a bite of his pork chop.

"I mean talent, do you sing, dance? Anything?" asks Prim, with wide eyes.

"Now, Prim. Don't be rude," asks mother, scolding Prim, lightly.

"No no, it's okay," he chuckles then pauses. "Uh well, I play guitar and I'm a decent singer, I heard, but I'm not a very good dancer,"

"Great! You could go with Katniss, and me to our school!" Prim squealed with mother and mother nodding. "You're just as old as Katniss right?" Cato nodded.

"Can I?" asks Cato politely.

"You already are," father smiled. "I sent them a tape of your performance at your talent show, and I sent your application,"

"How about the interview?" I say looking up, curiously.

"Hey Cato, you know that person that I asked you to talk to on the phone just a few hours ago?" Cato nodded. "Well, he was actually interviewing you there and then. He saw a feel of your personality by talking to you there," father says, eating his potatoes.

"That's great. Means he'll go to school with us," says Prim and I fake a smile. I have to tell Clove, Foxface and Peeta.

* * *

"You mean he'll come to school here?" Peeta said, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, he already passed everything that's needed for a transfer, so you know..." I trail off just as Foxface and Clove arrived.

"Hey guess what!" said Clove, excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"There's new guy in school! He's so cute and tall!" Clove squeals. Oh no. I hope she's not talking about Cato.

"Really?" I join in as Peeta gives me curious glances. "What's his name?"

"Well, I heard his name is Cato—"

"Hey Katniss, do you know where I can find the biology lab?" Cato says while looking at his schedule, interrupting Clove who froze on her tracks. He's wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt which shows off his muscles, slightly-ripped pants, and a converse. Clove turns around and looked embarrassed. Clove gives Katniss a questioning look in which Katniss gives an 'I'll-talk-to-you-later' look. Clove nods and walks away, chattering with Foxface.

"Uh yeah, it's on the east wing. Take a right at the water fountain, over there. Then, there will be pathways leading to each class, including biology," I say. I can't believe that I knew that. It's only my second week here.

"Thanks," says Cato, looking up. "Where do I go later? When class is dismissed?"

"Just under the oak tree outside the front doors, dad always waits there," I explain. Cato notices Peeta and looks at me.

"Oh yeah, Peeta, Cato. Cato, Peeta," I introduce them and they shake hands. Cato walks away and I turn to Peeta, who looked tense.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Peeta grins.

"Nothing. Did you see the way he looked at Clove?" I raise an eyebrow. "He looks at her like the way I looked at you on the first day of pre-school," he chuckles.

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask, smiling and leaning on my locker.

"Nothing, let's just hope for the best in them," Peeta says as he leads me to my next class."

* * *

Class today was incredibly boring. It is Tuesday. Tuesday is my worst school day. It's the only day where all the subjects I hate seems to be altogether. Biology, History, and Math. I don't get why we still need to learn this! It's crazy, but as it turns out, you need to get at least an eighty on each subject to be allowed to have a some of the elective singing, drama, and dancing workshops, which will be available in two weeks. I walk in the hallways to see Clove smiling a true smile, leaning, just outside my locker. I walk over and she stands straight.

"Hey Katniss!" says Clove, almost too cheerfully.

"Hey Clove, umm where's Foxface?" I ask curiously. This is the first time I saw her, and didn't see Foxface.

"She's still showering at gym. We had to run track today," Clove makes a disgruntled sound as I open my new, designed, locker.

"Oh nice," I say as I shoved my stupid books in my locker.

"So... How do you know Cato?" says Clove.

"He's my new adopted-brother," I say, irritatingly. I'm not used to calling him my brother. It's only been a day, but still. I look over at Clove, who's mouth was wide open. I smile at her shock and say, "You know, I think he likes you," and to think that her mouth can't be open enough, It did.

"Is that okay? I mean..." She trails off as Peeta walks towards me.

"Hey Kat," Peeta says as he pecked my forehead. "How's it going," he asks.

"Clove's in love," I tease and Peeta laughs.

"I'm not in love. I just had gym with him, and when I tripped. He helped me up!" Clove squeals.

"Well, you know he likes you right?" says Peeta with conviction. "I heard him talking about it at algebra. We're seatmates,"

"Really! Oh my gosh. I wonde—"She was cut off by Foxface who walked up to us,

"Hey guys, how's it going?" says Foxface glumly.

"Why so sad ,little red?" says Peeta.

"It's just people teasing me for my hair color. They think I dye it. I don't! This is my natural hair color," says Foxface, angrily.

"Chill, Foxface. Don't let them get to you," I say. She shouldn't feel bad about this.

"Yeah, you should believe the ones who love you. Not anyone who you know is out to get you," says Clove and I nod.

"Thanks guys," says Foxface, rather glumly.

"Hey guess what," Clove turns to Foxface. Why is Clove being so girly all of a sudden? It's so out of character.

"What?" She asks, curiously.

"You know the new guy?" Clove asks and Foxface nods. "Well, he turns out to be Katniss' new brother," Foxface looks at me with wide eyes and a gaping hole in her mouth, and I nod, in approval.

"Really? Your parent's adopted him?" says Foxface, shocked.

"Yeah," I chuckle, then I told them the entire story. How his family passed. How my dad knew him and all that stuff.

"Nice," says Foxface, who's smiling now.

"And guess what," I continue. "I think he likes Clove," Foxface turns to Clove and squeals in excitement. Wow. They're truly being out of character.

"Hey guys," A cool voice said behind me and Peeta. We turned around to see Cato with his hands on Glimmer's shoulders.

* * *

**(A/N): There's chapter three part one. See what I did there? Since a lot of people wanted Cato, I decided to make him a recurring character in the story. He'll appear at time to time after this entire chapter, but this chapter is solely up to him and how he adapts to his new school and stuff. **

**Hope you liked it Please review, because I was having a serious problem with writer's block which is why it ain't very long. It's one of my shortest chapters I have done. Sorry.**

**And please, if you have time, please check out my new story called, 'Not Such a Good Game'. I know, suckish title, but please give it a chance. :)**

**Thank you and God Bless. **

**-Lee **


	10. Chapter 3 Part 2

**(A/N): Here is part two of chapter three, Katniss' Brotherly Dilemma.**

** Sorry for the OOC of the character and that I'm not able to upload fast :)**

**Thanks for those who reviewed :) **

* * *

**Cato POV**

I lied down on my new bed, stared at the white ceiling, and sighed. Why was did we have such an awkward talk awhile ago? And why were their mouths opened as big as an abyss? Did I have something in my teeth? Do I smell? Am I ugly? No, that's not it. Not to be conceited or anything, but girls at my new school kind of dig me. Even the popular girl, Glimmer, asked me out on a date. But why did they stare at me like they're so shocked? I can never know.

I sigh in frustration and think back at my last school. I left all my friends there. I wonder what they're thinking about now. I wonder if their life changed, without me there. I sigh again, knowing I might never know. I hate not knowing things. I lived in another country, out of Panem.

There was an accident, and I clearly remember my mother yelling at me to go away from the car crash. I managed to get away just before the car exploded, and all of a sudden, bits of rubble are raining down. I protect myself in the armadillo position, which protected my vital organs. And I just barely got out, with nothing more than a few burns, scratches and a hole in my heart, knowing my family is dead. And there is nothing I can do about it. My older brother, my little sister, my mom, my dad, my whole family dead.

"Cato? Is everything all right?" I hear the voice of Katniss came, knocking. "I hear crying," I look at my shirt and notice the drops of tears that have fallen from my all so teary blue eyes. I was sobbing, and I didn't even realize it.

"Yes, I'm okay," I lie, trying to wipe the evidence of tears from my tear-stricken face. The door swings open and Katniss entered it, gracefully, not a step heard from the squeaking floorboard.

"Seriously, what's up? Why are you crying?" She asks putting her hands on her waist in a bossy manner.

"No no, it's nothing," I lie again. She shakes her head and takes a seat next to me in my bed.

"Whatever it is, you could tell me. I'm not here to judge," I give her a questioning look. "Believe me, I'm beyond judging people. I know what it feels like to be on your shoes, I've been there in my other school," she sighs and looks down.

"I'm just thinking about my past family, and my friends and how they're right now," I say truthfully.

"Don't worry about your parents. We're here for you. Think about it, they're at a better place. They no longer have to feel pain, like we do. And I think it's more than coincidence that my dad decided to adopt you. I think it's ghostly intervention," she says. I've never really thought about it like that. I was never close to my family, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

"Yeah, but why did they have to leave me? I mean, it's not fair. They were so good and kind, and I'm just a jerk," She looks at me in disbelief. "Believe it or not, I was a jerk in my old school. That's why I try to make up for it now, by being nice to everyone," I say and a comfortable silence fills the room.

"I have a question to ask you," She sighs. The sigh sounded like an annoyed one, as opposed to the tired one.

"Shoot," I say, comfortably. Why am I being so comfortable? And moreover, how is she being so comfortable?

"I need to ask you something about you and Glimmer," I raise my eyebrows. Me and Glimmer? There's no me and Glimmer. She kept on flirting with me, but believe me I don't like her that way. She even forced me to put my arm around her when we talked to Katniss, Peeta, Clove and Foxface.

"What about it?" I say.

"It's just that..." she struggles to finds words. "Why?" she managed to blurt out.

"What do you mean why?" I ask.

"Why her? Of all the girls in school, you went with the most... annoying," I laugh and she gives raises and eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that, me and Glimmer, aren't like you know," she raises her eyebrow even higher, I didn't even know that was possible. "She flirts with me and I do too, but believe me, she's not really my type," she rolls her eyes.

"Then who's your type?" She asks profusely.

"That little brunette that you hang out with it. She seems really cool," I say. I honestly feel something about her. It's just, she feels so right, and she looks so pretty. I heard she's really tough. Just my type.

"Clove?" She laughs. So that's her name.

"Yeah, Clove,"

"Well, somebody told me that she likes you too," She says coolly. Does that mean I have a chance with Clove? Maybe, maybe not.

"Great, do you think she will say yes if I ask her to hang out?" I ask hoping that the response will be yes. Katniss is one of Clove's closest friends, if she says yes, Clove will say yes.

"Maybe, but I think she got turned off when you talked to Glimmer," She says, laughing.

"Trust me, she has good curves and such, but she's not really my type," I say and she bursts out laughing.

"Yeah I need to go, I still need to help mom make dinner," she says as she left the room. I distinctly heard her saying something about boys. Hmmm. I'm still wondering. Why was I so comfortable talking to her about this. Maybe, Katniss being with Peeta is a good influence on her. Maybe.

* * *

**Glimmer POV**

Should I wear this or this? I think to myself holding out a blue, one-size too small shirt and one white blouse. Why am I even over thinking this? Do I really like him? It's weird I haven't felt this way about anyone. I sigh in desperation. No. I don't really like him. I just want everyone to like me. I guess that's not really going well considering, I've gotten death threats from Clove. Not literally though, but I feel the way she glares at me, ain't the normal glare that I get from Katniss or the very rare glares that I get from Peeta. I decide with the white blouse. Hmmm. I haven't worn this in a long time. Not since. No. It's too hard to think about that. I just wish that someone would care about me enough to actually ask about me. Not just someone who wants to get showered in kisses.

"Glimmer, you useless thing, hurry up! You wouldn't want to be late for school!" My biological father said. Why add biological? Because he's never been a real father to me; he even sold me to be prostituted until I kicked the man in his mid-50's in the groin. He beat me with a stick the morning after that. Good thing it was a summer. So I had no use for going out. I just told my 'friends' that I was sick. That's all.

I walk downstairs, unenthusiastically and looked at my drunken father. He was actually wearing clothes today. What a relief. I'm sick and tired of seeing that stupid chest with burn scars everywhere. Even more of a relief is that he's actually wearing pants. I party inside my head, trying to force myself not to ask what the special event is. Instead, I walk out of the front door, went inside my Toyota, and drove to school.

The drive to school was really long and tiring. Ironic, huh? I'm tired even before I go to school. Dang, I have got to find a new house. Luckily, in a more year, I can move out and go to the school of my dreams. Not that my school isn't my dream school, but you catch my drift.

I move my car over to the parking lot and parked at the nearest place. I gently applied my make-up knowing clearly, that Cato doesn't like too much make-up. He said it distracts a person from the real you. Whatever that means. But I won't let that get to me, but still. I only apply a light lip gloss and powder. I walk over to the entrance of my school and I was shocked by the faces of those I passed. I even heard some remarks.

"Wow, she's so pretty,"

"So that's what Glimmer looks like without make-up,"

"Damn, she's so good looking. I wouldn't mind dating her," A boy said and a girl immediately scoffed. And what she said got to me.

"Don't, I heard she's really cruel and mean," The girl said as the boy sighed.

I may be mean but I'm not really cruel. Yes, I threatened Katniss, Prim and nearly every girl near my past boyfriends, but I'm not really cruel. Am I?

I walk over to my locker to take out a few books and headed over to talk to Cato.

"Hey you," I ask enthusiastically. He turns around and flashes me a grin.

"Hey, how's it," He asks.

"Great, and about my offer? Will you go with me?" I say hopefully. I asked him to walk with me to the park yesterday. I know it's a little too early but, hey I'll grab any chance I get.

"Sure, I'd love to," he says as he closes his gray locker.

"You know you'd have to design your locker," his face falls and immediately chuckled.

"I figured as much... Can I walk you to class?" He asks and I just nod. Turning away, with him following me to my first class. An hour of torment from human history.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I walk over to the lunch room after the anguish of being in math. Why do we even need to know the quadratic equation? Or better yet, why would anyone buy sixty watermelons? It's just messed up and I might never know the reason.

I walk in to see Glimmer and Cato kissing in their table. What just happened? I shake my head and rolled my eyes and looked around. When my eyes trained on Peeta, he immediately jumped out of his chair and went over to me.

"Hey how're you. Sorry I wasn't with you awhile ago, I was late. I woke up late and had to finish my job before my dad allowed me to leave," I smile and he kissed me.

"It's okay. I'm just... worried about Cato," I say and he looks at me as we sat down at a table to see Clove, angrily stabbing her salad.

"Any reason for abusing that poor chicken?" I joke around, questioningly.

"She's with him again," she says angrily.

"Don't worry about it. He told me yesterday that he doesn't like her that way," I say and Clove raises and eyebrow.

"See," says Foxface, enthusiastically. "She probably just threatened him or something," I nod in approval.

I just hope that it really is like that. Cato seems to be happy. Even before I noticed it I'm staring angrily. Peeta noticed my angry face and place his arm on my waist to direct my attention to him. He puts his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. I just loved his eyes. The blue colours really look good at him.

"Listen, don't mind him. I'm sure he'll see that Clove is right for him and not Glimmer. Just like I did with you," he says, seriously and I smile. He always has a way with words.

"Yeah, I'll just talk to him about it later on," He smiles and kisses me, but I immediately pulled away, not wanting to be stared at by the lunch room. I don't even believe in too much public display of affection. Luckily, no teachers are here, but I won't take my chances.

* * *

Peeta drives me to my house today. My dad had to do overtime at work. We pick Prim up, and went to my house. I didn't even bother with Cato. He just texted me saying that he'll be home by eight. I couldn't care less. He is legally my brother now, but I still feel like we have nothing in common. That really isn't a problem, but it still bothers me.

When we got home, Prim immediately ran up to her room to start on her project for Haymitch's class. Peeta shot me a grin and I smiled back, shaking my head.

"Do you want to do anything?" He asks and kissed my cheek. I loved how his kiss is so soft but still passionate. I sigh in my head, and laugh. What is this boy doing to me?

"I want to eat. I'm starved," I say. It's true. I haven't eaten since breakfast. I didn't really bother with my burger at the lunch room. Too distracted by what Cato and Glimmer are doing. Euh! It's not good to see your brother kissing a girl who tried to hurt in more ways than one.

"Okay, I'll make something for you," He says as he gives one final kiss and walks to the pantry to get some food. In a few minutes, he has already made pasta for two and some garlic bread.

"Sorry for using your ingredients," I shake my head and take a bite. It was heavenly.

"No problem, as long as you make food like this," I say, indulging in the taste, while he eats.

"It's nothing really, I was in a hurry," I give him a questioning look. "While we were kissing, I heard your stomach growling," He grins and envelopes me in a tight hug.

When we finished eating, we talked about school and just watched TV. Damn, what's this boy doing to me? Usually, this time around, I'm at my room; doing whatever homework my no good excuse for a teacher gives me at my old school. We were watching TV, when the door opened and Cato entered with a slight smile.

When he saw me he immediately gave me stern look and looked away. What happened to smiling boy yesterday?

"Hey, Cato!" I say as I walk over to him. He looks at me angrily and shook his head. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. Right behind me, I feel Peeta shuffling behind me. It wasn't hard. His footsteps are really loud. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just that I know now, what kind of person you truly are," He growls at me. What's going on? I hold Peeta's hand to stop him from charging at Cato and talked.

"What happened?" I shout.

"Nothing! Just that I found out that you are a slimy little git who stole a guy away from Glimmer," he shouts at me.

"What?" I say as Peeta pounces on him, and pins him to the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Peeta says angrily. I've never seen him this angry before. I lead his hand away and looked at him.

"Sorry," He says. "He can't just talk to you like that," I nod my head and turned my attention to Cato.

"What did she tell you?" I ask.

"She told me that you stole Peeta away from her, and she showed me what kind of person you truly are," He says angrily as he walks away. I turn my attention to Peeta and he kissed me, and pulled me closer into a hug. I snuggle into his chest and think. What the hell did Glimmer do?

* * *

**(A/N): Oh no! What did Glimmer do this time?**

**Thanks for all the support. You make this fanfiction worth writing :)**

**Thanks for reading. :) Any ****Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Please tell me. :)**

**Also, if you have time, please try to read my other fanfic, thanks. :)**

**Please review, that would be totally awesome :)**

**-Lee**


	11. Chapter 3 Part 3

**(A/N): This will be the last part of Katniss' Brotherly Dilemma, find a part of Glimmer you never knew existed until this chapter. **

**Hope you like it And thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are the best, that's why I made this part, extra long. :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I hate Glimmer. Not dislike or anything that is a pacified version of the word hate. I really hate her. It's enough that she tormented be in my first week, and made me feel heartbreak. But now, she made my own, non-biological, brother to hate me, and on our third day of knowing each other. Wow. That must be a new record, considering I haven't really gotten in a fight like that for who knows how long.

Damn! I remember that I also need to practice for Friday night jam. I don't really need it, but Peeta and I's rendition require work since we're doing it as a duet. Good thing he'll be here in a few minutes. He just finished work about three minutes ago. Euh! Why am I being so stalkery? That's a word right? I don't care. That's how I'm being right now. Man, this boy will be the end of me; but I could not be happier.

I know it's stupid to feel this way, after only like, a week of dating. But there's something about him, something that makes me want to be with him always. And he always fulfils my need of him being there for me. I can't help but think that I'm not pushing as hard as he is in this relationship; but to be honest, I think he's rushing into things. I mean, just yesterday, he was already begging me to open my mouth for his tongue to get in. I can't say that I disliked my decision either. It feels so good to have more of him, and I'm sure he feels that way too.

"Best kiss I've ever had in my entire life, ever, and that includes our first kiss," He said as he touched my forehead with his. I laugh at his words and kissed me again. It felt really good. Too bad, we saw Cato staring at us with disgust in his face. And by the way he reacted; I can say that he didn't expect me and Peeta at the kitchen.

I still couldn't help but wonder what that whore did again. Cato wouldn't talk to me even when I banged at his room. Peeta just simply told me to let him think it over and he'll try to talk some sense into him. I sigh before he had to leave to pick up his older, yes older, brother. He promised me he'll be back in two hours, after his one-hour shift is done at their restaurant. I smiled at him as he kissed me.

In two days, we have Friday night jam, and yet I and Peeta haven't fully rehearsed it. I mean, we can nail it, but I want to make an impression, for the first time in my life. Good thing he's coming over in a few minutes. I sigh as I heard the door open, revealing Peeta.

"Hey!" He says enthusiastically.

"Hey Peeta," I respond.

"So how's my beautiful girlfriend," I scoff at his words. "What? I just want to say that. I've always wanted to say that," he says, smiling. I roll my eyes as he led me downstairs to our living room.

"So how's Cato? I mean it's only been like two hours, but you know..." He trails off as we sat down, and he put his arm on my shoulder.

"He still wouldn't talk to me," I sigh in frustration, "I tried texting, calling, banging on his door. I even opened his door with some keys, and when I opened it. He wasn't there. He said that he'll be back, when I'm gone," I say in frustration. He chuckles and pulls me closer to him.

"I love it when you're like that," he says out of the blue and pecks me on the forehead. "But to be honest, try doing what I told you awhile ago. Lay off of him for awhile then ask him," I roll my eyes at the suggestion. Oh please, by the way he acts, it's like he doesn't even want to see me. I still wonder what Glimmer said that could be so bad.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I mean we have gym tomorrow," he suggests and the tip of my mouth just rose a bit.

"Can you?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course, I'll talk to him tomorrow," he says.

"You're the best," I say gazing at his blue eyes.

"You are perfect," he says as a-matter-of-factly.

"It's actions and remarks like this that makes me realize you can do better," I say shaking my head and rolling eyes.

"Yes I probably can," I look at him and he smiles. "I'm kidding, you're the girl I've been waiting for my whole life. Literally," he says and I shake my head.

"Exaggeration much, Peeta?" I say.

"No, I already told you on our first date. How I fell for you, It was magical," he says and pulls me closer to him. If that's even possible. It wasn't, but he made it. Somehow. And through all that, I still think that he can do better, but he chooses me. I sigh in my head and realized. What is this boy doing to me? I question myself. This boy will be the end of me. I laugh at my head, and snuggle closer to him and he pulls me.

* * *

**Clove POV**

Argh! I hate Glimmer. H to the A to the T to the E. She is the worst human being on earth! Not only did she make my life a living hell on my first year in the school, but she made me choke on my first song with Cinna. She is absolutely the most diabolical human being on earth. I don't care if she's being prostituted by her drunken father. I don't care about her. The only thing I care about right now is that she's ruining my life.

The only thing that can actually ruin my life is gym class, my worst class. Yes, I can throw knives through a strand of hair. Yes, I can hit anything with a knife. But basketball? Oh no. I am not playing basket ball.

"Clove! Stop running away from the ball!" Coach Atala shouted, angrily. I roll my eyes and play. This is absolutely the worst day of my life. Not only did I see Cato kissing Glimmer in the hallway, not only did I fail my biology quiz only a few moments ago, but no... I have to have basketball. How could anything become worse than what has already happened? And right there and then, a basketball hit my head. It hurts so bad, the rubber making contact with my skin. Argh!

"Really! Really?" I shouted to the heavens and look behind me. Just the person who I would've suspected to throw it at me. Glimmer. Damn. I ignore her for the rest of gym, avoiding more basket balls, and went to the locker room to change where I was rudely shoved, placing a cut on my bare shoulders. That's what I get for wearing a tank top.

"Oops. Sorry clutz," said the annoying whiny voice of Glimmer.

"Apology not accepted, Glitter," I say. I know Glitter isn't really a good comeback, but I'm fumed and I can't think straight.

"Well we can't have that can we," She says mischievously as she coaxed two girls from behind her. "You see, I don't take kindly to people calling me Glitter," she says as she pins my shoulder. I try to move away, unsuccessfully, as the girls got some pins and pinned me to my locker. How is that even possible? It's made of metal for crying out loud. "Now, You're going to –"

"Problem here, Glitter?" A voice from behind her resounded, cutting Glimmer off. It sounded vaguely familiar to –.

"Johanna," Glimmer's eyes widened and immediately ran away. Johanna shook her head as she moved towards me.

"You really shouldn't get into more trouble, Clove. Mrs. Flair will be mad again," I roll my eyes. Johanna Mason is my cousin, and as it turns out, her mother is the sister of the principal. I sigh in my head.

"Sorry, she started it," I say as she removed the pins.

"Is it about that new guy? Cato?" She asks and I nod.

"Thanks," I say as she pulled the last one.

"No problem; if you need help, just call me. I am your cousin," She says as a-matter-of-factly.

I left the locker room and walked out, into lunch, thinking. I would kill to be able to hit Glimmer's head with a rock.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the boys locker room...**

* * *

**Peeta POV:**

This day has been really tiring because of one class, gym. It's one of my favourite classes, but there are times where they take a huge toll on me. Today, Atala made us play soccer in the soccer field. I managed to take my team to victory by getting a goal past Finnick. He sure was mad.

"You know, you could be in the varsity," Finnick said as he walks towards me. I roll my eyes and laugh. Varsity is the last thing on my mind. I think as we walk towards the locker room. There I see Cato, changing clothes. I promise Katniss that I'll talk to him. I sigh and walk towards him, with Finnick following.

"Hey Cato, we need to talk," I say, with Finnick trailing behind me.

"What is it?" He says. "About Katniss?" He asks and I nod.

"What did Glimmer really tell you about Katniss?" I ask, hoping for an honest answer.

"She told me how big of a jerk you two were," he says, shoving his bag in his locker, noisily.

"I get that, but what exactly did she say?"

"She said that Katniss stole you away from Glimmer, right after you said I love you to Glimmer. It broke her heart you know," He says, like he knows everything. Finnick chuckles and Cato glares at him.

"What's so funny?" Cato asks, Finnick shakes his head and explained. How I liked, no loved, Katnis even before I met her. How Glimmer and I came to be. I sigh in my head. I never really told Katniss yet. I sigh in my head again and made a mental note to tell Katniss when she asks. When. She. Asks. I don't really want to remember that. Glimmer and I were set up by my parents, for whatever reason my witch of a mother wanted. I never really liked Glimmer like that. She wasn't even my type. There are only two reasons I dated her. One, was so my mother can shut up about it. Two, because Katniss went to a different school, and my mother wouldn't let me go there. I figured, I can at least try to get over her. I owe myself at least that one. And I got over her a bit, it was getting better. Until I saw her at the grand showcase, I fell in love again. She was even more beautiful than I remember, taller, better voice. She's perfect.

"So that's what happened..." Finnick finished, took a deep breath and drank water.

"Then why?" Cato asks.

"Why what?"

"Why did she go out with me?" Finnick sighed and answered.

"She knew you were close to Katniss, duh" Finnick says.

"Then –" I can't take this. I cut him off and talk.

"Did she do that thing where she'd smile and kiss you unexpectedly at parts of your body you wouldn't want touched? Especially at the fact that you only met her a day ago?" I ask. Glimmer always does that. I only noticed now how she was a real whore. Wow. No wonder people thought I was a jerk, at first.

"Yeah why?" He says, and I sigh.

"Not to burst your bubble, but she does that with everyone," I say.

"Oh, what do you want me to do about it?" He asks.

"Talk to Katniss about it. Plus, I heard Clove likes you," Finnick says, as he changed clothes.

"I know she likes me. Katniss told me," he pauses for a moment then continues, "But I'll talk to Glimmer first," he says as he left.

"She'll lie!" Finnick shouts as Cato left the locker room.

I sigh and turned around to change clothes. Why wouldn't that boy listen?

* * *

**Cato POV**

This is so frustrating. I don't know who to believe anymore. After that talk I've had with Peeta and Finnick in the locker room, I got curious, so I asked people. Even some teachers and all of them said the same thing. Glimmer is a bitch. I can't say that it's true, I have only known her for a few days. Actually, with the time we've spent, I can honestly say that it's only been a few hours. We barely see each other, but there's something about her that reminds me of my ex-girlfriend back home. She was just like Glimmer, except this girl wasn't as bitchy as Glimmer. I know she's mean, but I didn't really know to what extent. This girl's name was Bonnie.

Bonnie was my ex. I was – or at least I thought I was—in love with her. She was the girl that I wanted to see every day. But when she lost in the talent show to me, she said it was okay, but it was far from okay. After that, she started being so competitive with everything. She started racing me to the lunch room, started mini-singing contests with me, even a hotdog eating contest. But every time I win, she wouldn't talk to me for hours. Even through all of that, I still loved her. It never faded. But came a time when I've had it with her competitiveness and confronted her. It turns out, she only dated me because she was better than me in many things. She wants someone to pull her up, without bringing anyone with her. She was a self-absorbed bitch, I figured out and broke up with her. It hurt her more than it had me. But if there's one quality that Glimmer has that Bonnie doesn't, is the ability to make you feel important. She's such a diva, but she can back it up.

I sigh in my head and think of Clove. She reminds me of my little sister who passed in the accident. I see a lot of her in Clove. I think I may actually like her better than Glimmer. I weigh my infatuation to them when I heard knock on the door.

"Cato, can we talk?" It's the voice of Katniss, I let her in my room and we talk.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it. I'm just so confused right now," I say to her as she took a seat on the chair on my desk.

"It's okay, I was just scared for you. Glimmer can be really mean,"

"I know,"

"And you know, a while ago, she pinned Clove and tried to hurt her," This got me mad. I see a lot of my sister in Clove, and I don't want her to get hurt.

I sigh and talked, "Really?" I sigh "I don't know what to do anymore," I say as I looked outside the window. It's pretty gloomy out there, but I still see two kids playing in the rain. They seem to be enjoying themselves playing with a basket ball. Across the street, my eyes fall on a pair of green eyes. Glimmer. She didn't see me, but before she even looked in my direction, I've already closed my curtain.

"Not that I'm in any position, but why don't you end it with her? I mean, you could probably get to know her first, then you can judge her," Katniss says, shly.

"Maybe I should," I sighed.

"Really?" She said beaming.

"Yeah, I think I will. I don't really need a girlfriend. Not unless Clove's interested," Katniss laughed and said.

"Hold on your horses. You still have to end it with her. But be sure to explain it to her. So she won't go all banshee on you," Katniss says as she came over and gave me our first ever sibling hug.

My minds decided. I can trust Katniss. She is technically my sister now, and tomorrow, I'll break up with Glimmer. Why do I have to be such an indecisive bastard.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"No Glimmer, let me explain!" Cato shouts at Glimmer at the locker rooms. Luckily, it's lunch time and everyone is at the lunch room. I'm just here because Mr. Carnaval held me back to try and talk me into the scholastic decathlon team which I politely rejected. I stay in the corner all spy like and listen.

"No! I can't believe this. You're breaking up with me. Fine. Go away!" Glimmer yells as she ran to the bathroom, crying. I think. Did she cry when Peeta ended it? No. She didn't. She simply got mad and waved it off. Now, she's crying. I sigh. Without even knowing it, I walk towards the bathroom and see her at an open stall, crying her eyes out.

"Who's there?" She demands.

"It's me. Katniss." I say.

"Go away! You ruined everything!" She says in between sobs.

"I just want to talk," I say. She hesitates for a moment and breaks down her barriers for the first time.

"I just want someone to love me. Someone who will care for me. Someone who'll be proud to call me theirs," She says. I've never seen Glimmer like this. I rub her back and she doesn't flinch or even move. She just cries.

"Do you know why I'm such a bitch?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"Well, when I was a kid, I was abused by my father. He was a drunk. Right after my mother died, he was even worse. He will beat me all over my body. That's why I wear a lot of make-up. Look here," she takes a tissue paper and wiped it on her arm, revealing a big bruise.

"Oh my gosh," I say. I can't even comprehend what kind of person can handle all that torture.

"And that's already been healing for a week. I have others too," she says and continues to cry. "Then, my twin siblings, they were the only two people who held me together. It was then when they turned eighteen and moved out. That was two years ago. Now, I'm left alone with my father. He beats me every weekend you know, when I have nothing to do. And when I do, he prostitutes me to people who pays him," she pauses to wipe her tear-stricken face. "And you know why I'm so thin? Because my father doesn't even feed me well. All I eat is usually only two-meals a day. On mornings, if I'm lucky I'll get butter on my stale bread. And on dinner, I'm the luckiest person in the world if I even get a chunk of meat in my soup," She says and continues to cry. "I just want someone to make me feel loved. That's all I want," she says. I feel teary. I never realized how hard she had it. I always assumed that she was a spoiled brat because of the way she acted. Turns out, she's acting like a girl who was suppressed by an abusive father all her life. "You know, I've never been a bitch. Only when my siblings left. And now, I felt like that again. Cato made me happy for the few days that we knew each other. You know? But I didn't think it was right to force myself to him," she says and continues to cry.

"You know, Glimmer, I know someone who'd love to love you," I say. She looks up at me.

"Who?"

"Me, Clove, Foxface, Peeta, Cato, and everybody else in the entire school. If you're only nice, because I see in you an emotionally scarred person. But I also see in you, a sweet and talented girl who will be loved soon enough, but by the right people," I say to Glimmer truthfully.

"Do you really mean that?" Glimmer asks.

"Yes of course. The only thing you need to do is apologize to everyone, and be a good person, and somewhere along the way, someone will love you. Trust me. You're perfect if you learn how to be a nice girl. Popularity isn't everything. It's just a way to get you noticed. It won't get you loved. But being a friend, is the way to be loved," I say truthfully. "Now c'mon. Let's go back to the lunch room. Everyone in my table will be glad to let you be their friend. All you have to do is apologize and be nice. We will love you," I say to her as I helped her get up and hugged her. She stops crying and smiles.

"Aren't we supposed to be enemies?" She asks and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, but that's not really how I want my high school years to be. I don't want an enemy. I want a friend," I say.

"No wonder Peeta loves you. You're even better than he said you were," she says as we got back to the lunch room.

She wasn't really that bad. She was accepted when we went to the lunch room and she apologized. By the end of lunch time, she's laughing along with everyone, and only Clove, who has Cato's hands on her shoulder, isn't fully trusting. But hey, we can work from that. Wow.

I didn't really know Glimmer could be nice, but I learned that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover; because she turns out to be the one of the nicest girl, by the end of the day.

* * *

**(A/N): That concludes, Katniss' Brotherly Dilemma. Hope you all liked and enjoyed it:)**

**The next chapter will be called 'Finnicky'. What happens when Finnick encounters a life threatening accident to save Annie? How will Annie react knowing that any moment she could lose Finnick? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Panem School for the Gifted. :)**

**And please, try to R&R my other fanfic if you guys have time :)**

**Now, please review if you have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions, please tell me. :)**

**-Lee**


	12. Chapter 4 Part 1

**(A/N): I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy. **

**Thanks for all the support in my story. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so happy with all your comments. It helps me make better chapters which helps me get more ideas for stories. **

**Anyhow, this is the start for Chapter Four entitled 'Finnicky'.**

* * *

**"Finnicky"**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's been a week since we were tasked to perform at the Friday night jam. I partnered up with Peeta, and we decided to sing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele, with our own arrangements to fit a duet style singing. Clove decided to sing alone and asked Foxface to back her up. Foxface isn't regularly supposed to be in the show. But Cinna gave special permission to allow her to join. Clove and Foxface will be singing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse. I heard them practice and they were amazing. Clove's voice is so soulful and Foxface's soprano harmonies are really blending well with Clove's voice. Finnick and Annie decided on a duet and will sing 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. It's so cute when we saw them practice. Plus, they sounded really well. So far, Glimmer hasn't picked a song. She told me she's coming to my house at four-thirty to practice her song. Me and Peeta have already practiced since three-fourty-five so we have got at least a ninety-five in the bag.

"Hey, don't you think it'll be a bit awkward having Glimmer over here?" Peeta asks turning attention away from the TV and to me. I saw his crystal blue eyes and shook my head.

"We already talked about it," I said smiling, "She said that she has had no attachments to any of her boyfriends. I already told you. She told me that she just wanted to be loved. She came from an abusive father," I say, with a tone of defence in my voice. He smiles a thousand-watt grin, literally, and kissed me. This was longer than all of the others. So passionate. When he pulled back, I still felt the tingling sensation in lips and at the places where he pressed little kisses.

"I love you, Katniss" he says, turning his attention to the TV. I was shocked. I don't know how to react to that. I promised myself that I wouldn't let it be this early, unlike last time. Peeta noticed my sudden silence and turned to me.

"It's okay if you don't say it. I just wanted you to know," He says as he lifted my chin to look at his beautiful blue eyes. He kissed me and said it again. This time I just frown again. I realize that he deserves someone much better. Someone who'll actually say it back, instead of being silent for a few minutes and being back. "Is everything okay?" He asks. I sigh and I talked.

"You deserve way better than me," I say shaking my head. His eyebrows immediately formed a knot and he shook his head.

"Don't say that. I don't care if you don't say it back. I don't want to force anything to you," He says as he kissed me. I smiled, and I realized how lucky I am. It's only been a week yet it feels like we've been together for years. I can't describe this feeling of want and longing. I've only ever had this feeling on Prim and a few people, but if I feel this way to him, as I do to Prim, then I know that I must love him. It's only been a week yet he's already done so much for me. First, he tried everything he could to talk to me when we weren't on speaking terms after Glimmer kissed him. Second, he's a guy who actually cried when I was so mean and refused to talk to him. Third, because he helped me with Cato, who was on dangerous waters. He helped Cato open up to me. I feel like he's done so much for me. I snuggle into his chest and sigh.

"I love you, too," I say as I cuddled closer to his chest.

"You don't have to—" I cut him off. Truth was, I wanted to say it. I wasn't forced by the moment or anything. I know that even if it's only been a week, yet I already loved him. Why am I so bad at making decisions?

"I know. But I want to. I love you, Peeta," I say as I looked at his eyes, and I see him smile. He brushed his lips to mine and lasted a long time. I felt his tongue brushing at my lower lip, begging for entrance, and I let him in. It felt amazing with our tongues dancing gracefully with one another in our mouths in a symphony angels singing above. When Peeta pulled back, I frowned. He immediately smiled, picked me up bridal style, brought me to my room, and settled me in my bed, where he continued to kiss me. From my lips, he moved on to my jaw, to my neck, and back to my lips. I have to pull away, now. If I don't I might regret it, in the future.

"Peeta," I say as he is still kissing my neck. "Peeta, I think we should stop, before we do something," A frown on his face appears and gave me a lasting kiss in my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I just can't resist it. I love you so much ever since I can even remember. I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment because the girl of my dreams said that she loves me," he says as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I immediately grazed his shoulders for him to face me; I looked at him in the eyes and talked.

"Peeta, I do love you. I just think that it's too early, for my opinion. We've only been together in a week and yet we've kissed each other like there's no tomorrow," I say as I laid him down on my bed. Almost as if on instinct, he wrapped his arms around me as I cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we barely kiss during school. I just miss my girlfriend," Peeta says. I can't help but feel a tear coming up. Haven't I been a good girlfriend? Maybe not. I should probably spend time with him more often.

"How about, let's cool off and make out again," His face beamed and kissed me passionately. When we pulled apart, I looked at the clock. It's four o' five. Still have like twenty-five minutes to spend with Peeta, so we continued making out.

That is until I heard Prim, shriek a glass-shattering scream downstairs. Peeta and I stare at each other in a while, with a sense of urgency in our faces. We scuffled down in an instant to see Glimmer trying to comfort Prim who's consistently begging her not to hurt her.

"It's okay, Prim, I'm here for Katniss, I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm sorry I did those things before. Please don't cry," Glimmer pleads as Prim looked up at her.

"You can trust her, Prim," I say as I walk towards her and Glimmer. Glimmer smiles and I reciprocated it.

"Okay, I'm sorry I doubted you," said Prim, innocently.

"It's okay, I would've been shocked if you trusted me immediately," Glimmer smiles. What a sudden burst of epiphany. I think to myself as I closed the door and we, Glimmer, Peeta and I, walked to my family's music room. When we got to the music room, I opened the door and we entered.

The music room isn't much. In the middle, lies a grand piano with soft red carpeting separating the piano feet to the wooden floorboards. My father spent a fortune here. He loves music just as much as I do. This place has become a regular hangout for me, in my old school. I was practically a loner in my school, just a simple band girl who loved to sing. My old school was cynical. That's all I can really say. The walls are covered by huge, wooden containers, cabinets, containing records, and my father's favourite albums, posted in frames on the walls. I looked at Peeta and Glimmer to see their shocked faces. I smile and chuckled and led them to a small computer just beside the array of instruments, from the bag pipes, to the xylophones. I know how to play practically all of them.

"Here, Glimmer, what'll you sing?" I ask her as I turned around. Her face fell immediately.

"I don't really know," She says. "I'm hopeless. I just need a song that can at least get me a ninety," she says as I sat down on the piano.

We sat near the piano, thinking until Peeta's face lit up and suggested a song.

"How about 'Fly Me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra, that's my favourite song," said Peeta. I looked at him. That's my father's favourite song too.

"There aren't many runs there, are there?" Glimmer asked, sheepishly.

"It's actually a great idea. We can make the runs as we go. Plus, it should be a good song for your vocal range," I say as I went to one of the drawers, and took out the music sheet for the song. My father was a big Sinatra fan He bought all the records and all the sheet music of his songs. We practically grew up hearing Sinatra from our father's beautiful voice. A voice that made the birds stops to listen. A trait, some people believed, that he had passed unto me and Prim. I go to the piano and started working on it. Did I mention that I'm a piano virtuoso? At least that's what my teachers told me.

"Sorry, if I'm a bit rusty, I haven't played for a long time," I say as I started the tune. Every now and then, I make a mistake but only by a sharp or a whole step. By the end of the song, I got Glimmer to add runs to the best places and she found her song for tomorrow night.

* * *

**Annie POV**

I'm so nervous. It's the night of the Friday Night Jam and, Finnick and I are next in the performance. I see Clove and Foxface hitting it off with their song. Their doing really great. Clove's voice is so soulful and Foxface's voice is perfect for the harmonies. I begin to shudder as they start on the bridge of the song. In only a minute, we're going to take the stage and start singing. I'm scared. What if something bad happens? The entire day I've felt a bad vibe in my gut. I can practically feel it in my bones. All day I've felt like there's something that's going to happen today that can possibly change my life. I shudder at the thought.

What could happen at a single performance that will change my entire life? Could it be because there might be a producer? No that's not it. If there was, we'd be told by Cinna, who's managing the show. Could there be a huge humiliation on my part? I don't really think so. I practiced for this really well.

"Last minute change," Cinna said, peeking out of the curtain. "You'll go after Katniss and Peeta," he said, as I sigh in relief. That will manage to give me a few minutes to regain my composure. Finnick notices my nervousness and walked to me.

"Hey what's wrong, Annie?" he says sweetly.

"I'm just really nervous," I say flatly.

"Why? You've never been nervous at a performance before," he says as-a-matter-of-factly. It's true though. I've never been scared of a performance. I have always been really confident and I manage to do well all the time.

"I just feel like something bad is happening. Ever since this morning I've been having a bad feeling about today," I say.

"What? Why? Tell me after the performance, okay? You can do it. You're a really talented girl, that's why I love you so much. You do everything so perfectly. Okay? Don't be nervous," he says as Peeta and Katniss are nearly done with their duet. They were amazing. I looked at the crowd to see a standing ovation, from a crowd of four-thousand people. Nearly everyone from town went to watch the show. They will be please with the entire show. I just hope that we can back it up, and do great too.

"Good luck guys," Peeta said as he and Katniss walked over still giddy from their performance. It amazes me how Katniss got out of her shell so fast. She was not really the most confident girl in the world when she started but now... I sigh in my head. Peeta must be really good for her. And Finnick is really good for me, he always know that right thing to say to me.

"Thanks," Finnick says.

"And now! Let us welcome to the stage, Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair singing 'Need You Now'" The emcee, Claudius Templesmith , announced as Finnick took my hand, and we sang.

* * *

It went pretty well. I manage to be able every note perfectly, as Finnick said, and Cinna gave us a score when we got to the back stage.

"A ninety-four" said Cinna. My eyes widen. That's really high considering that Cinna's very critical with performances. We managed to get only two points below Peeta and Katniss who got the award for best performance in the Friday Night Jam. We managed to snag though the cutest couples, while Glimmer got the award for best solo performance. I thought Clove was going to get that award, but she got the award for best utilization of runs, with her song 'Valerie'.

I can't say that I'm disappointed, I'm actually happy. I'm guessing that there really was nothing to worry about. It was just butterflies in my stomach.

When we got to the after party, Peeta and Katniss immediately separated and Finnick dragged me to a corner.

"You did really well," Finnick says, kissing my eyes, then my nose, then my lips.

"Thanks, you were amazing too," I say in between kisses. We kiss for what seems like minutes when he pulls away.

"I love you, Annie, so very much," He says as he kisses me more. He always has a way with words. It's amazing. He's really the greatest guy I've ever met. I'm so lucky to have him.

"I love you too, Finnick. I love you," I say as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I can never get enough of that. I think as we go out the party, and into his car, to bring me home. It's ten-thirty and eleven's my curfew, so Finnick drove me home. As we turned up at the porch, he snagged my elbow carefully and gently and pulled me into a lingering kiss.

"Go to your parents, and ask them if you can go for a walk," He says as he kisses my nose.

"Now?"

"Yes, I want to spend more time with you," I chuckled at the statement.

"We already spent enough time, maybe we can go for a run in the morning, maybe at four-thirty in the morning? Exercise, you know?" I say, smiling.

"Of course. See you later. Love you," he says as he gives one last kiss and go over to his car. I'm so excited to see him again. I know it's stupid to think that, but I really love him. I can't get over the fact that I actually fell that deep for a guy. I walk over to my house, smiling like an idiot, and went straight to my room, to get some sleep. Maybe there really was nothing to worry about.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pitter-patter on my windowsill. I looked out the window to see Finnick beaming at me. I give him a smile back and opened my window.

"You're late. It's already four-forty-five," I scuffle at his words. How could I oversleep? I'm a very light sleeper. I looked out the window to see that the sun hasn't even come down yet. I looked at my alarm clock and see that I forgot to set the alarm. How could I have been so careless? I immediately took a shower, changed into comfortable clothes, and ran downstairs to a smiling Finnick.

"Ready?" He asks as we started sprinting. We are equally matched when it comes to sprints. We need to do sprints at the gym before coach Atala even allows us to practice for swimming. It's so dark tonight. It's like the sun doesn't want to wake. We are crossing the street when it happens. It happens as if everything is slowed down. I see a car with a drunk driver running towards me as I fade into oblivion.

* * *

**(A/N): What do you guys think of the part one? I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Leave a review.**

**Also, If you guys have time, please read my other two stories, titled, 'Maybe' and 'Not Such a Good Game'. I'm working really hard on my stories so please leave some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for the support everyone! Please leave a review :D**

**-Lee**


	13. Chapter 4 Part 2

**(A/N): Hope you guys will like this one. Thanks for the support. :D**

* * *

**Annie POV**

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" A soft voice sounded to my ears. I don't need to see who it is to know that it's my mother.

"She should be waking in a few minutes," A stern voice said as I hear a turning of sheets of paper.

I opened my eyes to see a hospital room with a heavily bandaged head, bruised hands, and a stinging pain on my left shoulder.

"Mom?" I say in barely a whisper, immediately letting out a painful moan. It hurts, even when I just move my mouth and my vocal chords. My mother turned to me and her expression softened.

"Oh honey are you okay?" She asks, looking at me with her sweet eyes.

"W-w-what h-happened?" I ask my mother. I turn at the doctor in the room, who was going directly at me.

"Well, you were in the way of a drunk driver when another man pushed you hard on the ground causing a slight concussion. You fell on your left side that's why the left part of your body is really bruised," He says. My mind returns to what happened. Finnick pushed me out of the way. If he pushed me out of the way, then—

"Finnick! Where's Finnick?" I ask, frantically. My mother becomes quiet. I turn to the doctor and he shook his head, and I begin to cry. "I-i-is he d-d-dead?" I stutter out. The doctor shakes his head and I feel relieved.

"No, he's alive, but just barely. He suffered a major concussion; he needed to get surgery on the upper half of his body. When he was run over, he went over the car and fell on his back side causing some bone fractures and some muscle spasms on his part," He says as I started crying again. Why did he have to get hurt? Why couldn't it have been me?

"There is one thing I forgot to say, because of the head trauma, he's now in a coma," he says as he leaves. I can't believe he's in a coma. Finnick. My Finnick. The one who taught me how to swim when we were kids. The one stopped those bullies from being mean to me. The one will tell me he loves me every minute that we're together. I can't put my mind to it. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening, revealing Glimmer and Katniss, who immediately went over to me.

"It's going to be okay, Annie," Glimmer assured as she rubbed the small of my back. I just continue sobbing. I can't stop thinking about my life without him. It leaves a hole in my heart; considering we've been best friends ever since we were five when the teacher of the pre-school made us sleep on the same room because we were both noisy. I remember when he asked me to be his girlfriend three years ago. It pains me to know that I may lose him.

"It's going to be okay," Katniss said as she pat me on my back. "Finnick's really strong. He'll pull through,"

"What if he doesn't? Do I have to live with the fact that he died saving me?" I say. Katniss and Glimmer's faces immediately dropped from my raise in tone. "I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out," I say as the door swings open.

"Hey guys!" The voice of Johanna said. She was with Clove, and Foxface.

"Hey Annie! Feeling better?" Clove asks as I nod.

"Everything's going to be okay. Finnick will wake up from that. He won't leave you," Foxface assured.

I've been at the comfort of my friends for the week that I've been here. Luckily, we have a semestral break causing two things, my friends all being a bit lax. And, the fact that there are no classes for two weeks. But, even with the company, and comfort of the people I love, I still feel really bad. Finnick might die because of me. I tried to tell them that, but they told me that that's no way to think. We should believe that he'll get better no matter what. They told me that he's well cared for, with Peeta and Cato with him. That makes me happy by a bit, but there's still another thing with Finnick getting hit by a car to save my life. I can never repay him enough. He's saved my life three times. How can I ever repay that?

The first time was when we were seven years old. We took a field trip to the beach, and I was partnered up with Finnick. We were swimming in the beach, when a big wave took over me, causing me to go from the shallow part, to the really deep part of the ocean. When Finnick noticed my absence, he immediately looked for me and saved me. I drowned. I wasn't answering when he was shaking my shoulders, so he gave me CPR and it worked. I woke up, and after that, we've been even closer as best friends. I can never repay him on how he saved me and taught me to swim a few minutes later. I nearly had a phobia from water until he taught me how to swim. I owe him so much.

The second time was when we were twelve, and I was being teased for being a 'spaz' as people put it. I was extremely scared and frightened. One because I was being bullied every day, two, because Finnick was on a vacation. One day, when he went back, I decided I can't take the bullies much longer. Nobody wanted to be my friend because of that. I was going to take my own life in the roof of the school when Finnick saved me. He pulled me out of the edge of the roof and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you crazy?" He asks, obviously in distress. I just cry, and he pulls me in for a hug. I can never repay him enough. After that, he made sure that I'll never do that again. He did revenge on those kids by pounding them until they begged for mercy, and made me feel even more loved as a best friend. That is, until I knew a year later that he's loved me ever since we were eight, when I told him he was handsome. That was a stupid thing to say, for an eight year old. It turns out, he's really self-conscious and when I told him that, he became really confident. When I asked him why he got so confident, he simply said:

"You are the most honest person I know. I knew, even then, that you're not the type to say lies. So, I believed you," Finnick says.

Now, this. He saved me from being run over by a car. Before I try to suppress my cry, I choke. And the girls immediately hugged me. It's nice to have friends like this.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

My life is such a disaster right now. First, I haven't had some alone time with my girlfriend. Every time I'll try to talk her into getting some coffee with me or eating with me, she does something else with the girls. I feel like I'm not being a part of her life anymore. Second, because my best friend is on the brink of death, and is in a coma. He's been my best friend even before I started loving Katniss. Whenever I get into trouble, he backs me up. He's the best friend anyone could have. Now, I might lose my best friend. Third, because I fell of the stairs trying to go to the hospital. I bruised a part of my body, fell right on my stomach. Fourth, Katniss hasn't seen me. I doubt she even knows that I fell of the stairs. I definitely need to talk to her. Fifth, I'm stuck in this hospital room with Cato. He's infuriating! He keeps on watching basketball while I'm trying to focus on working.

My mind wanders to Finnick. What did he do that made him deserve to get run over by a car? I mean he saved Annie but what happened? Why did he get run over by a car? I talked to his parents after the accident and they sued the drunken driver. The driver then, in turn of running over Finnick, will pay for his hospital and medicine bill. I believe that's not enough. He can't just run over my best friend, pay some cash, and get away with it. I still wonder why his parents said yes to this. Yet again, maybe because they're striping up with cash. I vaguely remember Finnick telling me that he's here one a scholarship. A scholarship of being in the swimming varsity and since he's talented, he's given a scholarship.

I can't bear to lose my best friend. I still owe him a lot. He's the reason that I have the best girlfriend in the world. He's the reason that I got the courage to talk to Katniss. He's the reason I'm really confident. When we met, he was best friend with Annie. But when we became friends, I became his guy best friend. He became mine.

I remember when we were ten years old. He saw me staring at Katniss across the school yard, so he went over to me.

" Better make your move," A voice behind me said. I turn around to see a boy grinning at me. I turn my head and he snagged my shoulder.

"You better talk to her. You see that guy in the corner?" He gestures to a tall brown-haired guy within a group of people. "He's Marvel. He's going to make a move soon, when we turn thirteen," He says.

"How do you know this?" I wonder.

"I know a lot of people. They all trust me so they give me secrets," he says secretively.

Right after we talked, he eventually warmed up to me. He kept on forcing me to make a move on Katniss; he even went to buying me an entire pizza, just when I accidentally bumped into her. Not really bumped though; he pushed me, causing me to bump into him.

I laugh in my head, at the thought. He became my best friend after only a week of talking. I remember when I saw Katniss at the grand showcase. How he pulled me out from my seat with Glimmer to talk to me. I still remember that day clearly.

"Hey man, it's Katniss," he says as we turned around the corner.

"I know, but I'm with Glimmer," I say flatly. I don't really care about her. She pushed herself to me. I can't get her off of me.

"Yeah, but being your best friend for the past five years, I know that you're not happy with her. So if I were you, I'll break up with her, tomorrow morning or tonight. Whatever suits your fancy," I don't really like treating girls like that. I mean, I have my reasons to want to break up with Glimmer. She's a self-absorbed weasel who can't even take it whenever I talk to a girl. Maybe I should. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when an entire cheer, coming from the TV, broke out in the crowd as the home team scored.

"Will you turn the volume down?" I ask Cato, rudely. He turns the volume down and looked at me.

"Fine, but we need to talk," Cato says seriously, as he muted the TV. He turned to face me and spoke up.

"Listen, I know I haven't been the best brother to Katniss in the week and two days that I've known her, but if you hurt her, you will get hurt," I laugh at his statement.

"I'm very happy with Katniss. I won't do anything to hurt her after waiting practically eleven years to make a move," I say, with an amusing tone.

"Fine. Just warning you, bros?" He held out a fist and I bumped it with my own. He turns around to watch the TV as I walk outside.

"I'll talk to Katniss," I said as I left. I was turning around after closing the door to run into her.

"Hey, I was just going to talk to you," I say cheerfully.

"Me too," she beams at me.

"Listen Katniss, I need to talk to you," I say. She looks up at me, and I talk.

"I missed you. We haven't talked for three days ever since the accident. I missed you so much," I say as I pulled her into a hug. I really do miss her. So so much.

"I missed you too. We haven't seen each other in three days. I miss you too," She says as she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me. I gladly kissed her back until we hear a voice at her back.

"Get a room!" We break the kiss and looked at the person. Johanna. Just the person who'll do that. I look at Katniss' gray orbs and gave her a stare.

"You want to?" I ask her and we move to Finnick's room. He won't mind. I know he won't. When we get to the room, we see Cato watching the TV, and we ask him to go with Clove for a while. We know it's been a while since they've seen each other too. Thank God for semestral breaks. We get to take care of our best friends. But come to think of it, they're like our family now.

* * *

Katniss and I, sat at the reclining chair making out when we see the sun start to set.

"It's so beautiful. Just like you," I say to Katniss as she stood up. I gladly follow suit and gave her a short peck.

"I need to go home. My parents will be worried," She says, taking her bag.

"No, please stay with me. I missed you so much. Just sleep beside me. No funny business, I swear," I say. I miss her so much. It's been only like what? An hour? I want to spend more time with her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being needy, Katniss; but we haven't seen each other for three days," I say, with pouty lips.

"I'm sorry to. But unless you can find a way to get my dad to agree, I can't," she says. I take her phone and immediately ask her father. He says yes and I jump for joy.

"So he said yes?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah," I say enthusiastically.

"Great," She smiles, and kisses me a longing kiss. I break up the kiss and spoke up.

"There was only one condition that your father said though," I say. She looks up at me and I smile.

"Use protection," I joke with her, as she gave me a look. "I was joking. Your father would never say that," I smile at her and she smiles snuggling with me at the reclining chair. Actually, her father said that. But Katniss didn't need to know that. After all, it was a joke. Something guys pull on each other. All I know is that her father likes me. That makes me really happy, considering I love her daughter more than myself.

I'm amazed by what love can do to you. It makes you feel weak but it gives you a reason to go on. Finnick saved Annie from being run over because of love. He'd rather be more injured the Annie. I love Katniss more than the world that I'd do anything for her. I would die for her if it came to that. I love her so much. It's amazing by what love can do. After all, without love, what are we but soulless automatons?

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews and I loved each and every one of them. **

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please leave a review.**

**If you guys have time, please R&R my other stories. Thanks :D**

**I love you guys, but I'll love you even more if you leave a review :)**

**-Lee**


	14. Chapter 4 Part 3

**(A/N): Sorry! I haven't uploaded in awhile! School just started in my country, and I got tired on the first days of school, can you believe that? Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I've read and loved each and every one of them. **

**Without further ado, Here's part 3.**

* * *

**Johanna POV**

Why is it that whenever I get close to somebody, they somehow become messed up? First my family; my mother being in a mental institution while my father is in prison, sentenced to be there for fifteen years, currently serving his eleventh year. I'm an only child, yet I feel like I was a huge accident for my parents; even though it's not hard to tell that they love each other very much.

I look over at Clove who's slightly snoring at the couch of the hospital room. Clove and I are cousins. My mother is her father's sister; yet when you look at us, you'll mistake us as sisters. With our black-brown hair, brown eyes and short stature, the only difference is our hair style; hers being flowing, mine being spiky-ish.

I think back to a time when Finnick and I met at our old school. We were never romantically involved or anything like that, but we were friends, nonetheless. He was very brave when we talked about my family a few weeks after we met. Why brave? Because nobody ever wanted to talk to the girl who murdered a small rat with her axe, near the school silo. Yes I did that. I was ten years old. I murdered a small rat for picking at my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw a teacher clicking her heels, her hands wrapped on her chest.

"Principal's office. Now," She said as I walked over to her and handed her the axe. I got suspended for a week after that incident; but the real punishment is when I got to my house. I don't really have anything wrong with my parents. I guess they were just doing what they thought was right. They sent me to my room, and I walked over the flight of stairs and opened my door to see a white room with a bed on the corner. What did they do to my room? When I asked them, they told me that what I was getting was a privilege and that I should've thought of the consequences of my actions. Who would miss a rat? I thought to myself at the time.

When the fateful day came that I went back to school, I was shunned by society in school. I had no friends and I sat by myself; but I didn't really care. I began to stop caring the moment that I saw those kids chatting about me in the hallway. I heard vicious rumours saying that the rat was Shelby Dickson the school's outcast. She did look like a rat though, so I can't blame them. What they didn't know is that Shelby transferred school. She didn't want to be known as 'the rat' forever; but I think that nickname stuck to her wherever she went. With her snout and her hair, the only thing that added the cherry on top of the ice cream is the teeth that would bulge out of her mouth every now and then. It was so big that I thought that her teeth were going to fall out every second, and I'll be there to laugh at her toothlessness. It's a cruel thought but it kept me laughing. I guess I got my father's slightly sadistic but loving nature. Or maybe, I'm adopted. I shake my head at the thought.

I hadn't opened my mouth in the weeks that came, obviously from the fears of the teachers and students. That is, until Finnick came over with Annie to eat lunch with me. Annie kept fidgeting as I glared at them. Why were they eating here? Won't it be like social suicide for them?

"Hey," Finnick says with a smile, as I nod.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't be like that. You used to be nice," He says.

"Yeah... Right," I say, sarcastically.

I don't really remember the rest of that conversation. All I remember is Finnick beating the heck out of some guy who teased me. After that, we became really close, and in relation, became close to Annie. Until now, he's still a very good friend of mine, even Annie. Even if I hadn't hung out with them for the past two weeks. I've been too busy... nevermind.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing Foxface. She went over to us in her usual stance. Holding a phone while standing, poised. I can still remember how she became like this. I laugh at the thought. I looked over at Annie and Clove, who woke up by the door opening.

"Why are you laughing?" Foxface asks, her attention on me. Was I laughing out loud?

"Nothing," I say as we walk over to the chairs.

"Why did you guys wake me? What's so important?" Annie moans as she sits up. She's been improving quite well though her shoulders are still much bruised.

"Gale's in juvie," she says with a shock. There was a huge intake of breath between Clove and Annie.

"Why? What did he do this time," I say annoyed. I can't believe they're still shocked. Gale has been in juvie for knows how many times.

"He apparently punched a policeman when he was drunk," Foxface says.

"Wait, I thought he was stopping himself from drinking. Didn't he make a deal with his parents?" Clove asks. He did make a deal with his parents after Gale much of his family's plates and glasses at one of his worst hangovers. He was grounded for a month after that.

"That's not really surprising, but we can just ask him when he gets out," Annie says as she cuddled back into her pillow, leaving me, Clove and Foxface to talk.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'll go get some coffee downstairs," I say wanting to tune out of their conversation. I don't know how, but Clove always manages to bring out a cheerleader type of Foxface. The bubbly side of Foxface. Actually, only Clove knows the real name of Foxface, she just refuses to tell everyone, just like Foxface.

As I walk down the hall, I remember Finnick. I hope he's okay. I decide to go to him after I get some coffee. I'm too tired to be at my best sarcastic self. And with that thought, I head down to a coffee shop and drank as much coffee as I can.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Mmm. These are amazing, Peeta," I say taking a bit out of some cheese buns he brought in.

"I know it's your favourite," he says. "Now here, try some of this," He hands me some black gooey liquid. Hot chocolate. I've tasted this in the few times that we've been able too. We weren't really that well off until my dad got a job at a nature reserve, taking care of the plants and animals. After that, he taught at a very generous college paying him a hundred dollars an hour; and he taught for eight hours a day. Imagine that piling up. And even at times that he works, my mom got a job as a nurse at a hospital. It definitely piled up, hence, the reason why me and Prim are here in Panem Arts, as the people in the school would like to say it. Apparently, Panem School for the Gifted can be a mouthful.

"These are delicious, Peeta," I say. We're currently at his house, after Cato went back in, telling us to go back to the house for some rest. He walked me back to my house, and after a few minutes, he was about to leave. I promptly asked him to stay and his face broke out into a huge grin. And here we are, eating cheese buns, he freshly baked, and drinking hot chocolate. My favourite type of breakfast. Simplicity at its best.

"Where are your parents? And Prim?" He asks looking around.

"Prim's at her friend's house, and mom and dad has work," I say as I look at his sea-blue eyes.

"Oh, so we have the house all to ourselves?" He asks as I nod. He then stands up, picking me up in the process, and brought me to the couch.

I was going to complain to him about picking me up when his lips brushed mine. I kissed him back with the same passion that he's giving me.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I love Katniss. I love her so much that it could hurt. I think that as I'm kissing her. I pressed my lips to her and she eagerly kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her chest against mine, as her hands went up to wrap them around my neck. I kissed her more passionately than we ever have. Somehow, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I bring her up to her room. I lay her down at her bed as she kissed me more passionately. I broke up the kiss as I started tasting her neck with my lips and tongue. Then to her chin, then her cheek then her nose, and nearly all parts of her face. I finish with her lips, tugging at her lower lip, begging for entrance as she opens them up, opening a fresh wave of new love for her that I've kept bottled up for eleven years.

She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and a lot of things have happened to me. I kiss her more passionately than before, if possible, as she moans against my mouth. Just then, I felt myself getting hard, as I pull back. She wore a disappointed look on her face. I hated that.

"I'm sorry. It's just," I trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence. She nods and pats beside her. She didn't really notice it. I can tell. She's just too pure; and I love her so much for it. I laugh lightly as she hung her head down.

"I know why you stopped you know. I'm not as pure as you make me out to be. I also have a past, but it never went as far as intercourse," She says formally as I wrapped my arms around her. She felt warm against my cold exposure. She's always warm. I can feel it. She snuggled deep into my chest as she continued. "I hate my old school. Too much bad memories," she says cuddling near me, as I comply.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask. I don't like her being this way.

"Nope. At least, not yet. I'm not yet ready, sorry," she says as she sobs softly. I wonder what happened. Instead of insisting, I pull her closer to me, patting her back and kissing her forehead. I can feel my hardness going down and I sigh in my head in relief. I know she doesn't want to let anyone in right now, and I understand. I'll wait for her. I love her too much.

* * *

**Annie POV**

I was discharged from the hospital, two days ago. My mom and my friends got me over to see Finnick.

"Can I stay here with him?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry, you can't. The doctor says you need to rest more. So you can see him every day, just not stay with him all the time," My head hung low as I gave his head a short kiss.

Finnick was still badly bruised. His forehead being a scary shade of blue, at least from places that I've seen, a place uncovered by bandages. His neck being in a cast, heck, his entire body is nearly in a cast. I sob at seeing him like this, almost as if on cue, I feel someone leading me out of the room and into my house. I didn't open my eyes, once. When I finally finished crying, I look up to see Johanna, Glimmer, Clove and Foxface, looking at me.

"Don't worry, they said that he should wake in a week or so, and that his bruises are going to subside," Glimmer assures me. I still can't remember how she became so nice. She used to be really mean. Oh well, I'd rather have this Glimmer, rather the one that always glares at me whenever I'm with Finnick.

"Yeah, he is really strong, remember?" Clove asks, rhetorically. Oh God, I hope she's right.

* * *

I visited Finnick every day ever since I got discharged from the hospital. Right now, I'm getting dressed to go to the hospital with Clove. Glimmer, Foxface and Johanna are already there, and so are Katniss and Peeta. Even Cato, who's never, really had a big relation with Finnick.

My mind drifts off to why Katniss and Peeta. I haven't seen them in a while. Not since my first day. Maybe they're with each other. Well, they deserve it anyway. They haven't seen each other for over three days, and that's a lot considering time moves slow in a hospital.

Just then, I thought of Clove and Cato, how their relationship is going. I decide to ask her.

"How's it going between you and Cato?" I ask as we drive to the hospital.

"It's been great. Whenever I'm not with you girls, I'm with him. He's a really cool guy with a soulful voice. It matches mine you know?" She asks me as I nod. Hmm. Things are going pretty well, with Finnick recovering and the others' lives being better. How could anything possibly go wrong?

We walk over to Finnick's room to see the room filled with doctors at every angle. What's going on here? I look at Glimmer, Johanna, Foxface, Katniss, Peeta, and Cato who had a worried look on their faces. With, Johanna's and Glimmer's on the verge of tears, and Cato with his face buried in his hands, Foxface tearing up, and Katniss and Peeta hugging each other, my minds starts to think. What the heck is going on in here?

I'm answered by the sound of a sharp beep coming from Finnick's bedside. Oh no.

* * *

**(A/N): Dun dun dun... Finnick's heart stopped. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I can't wait for you guys to see what I've planned! It should be done in three... four days tops. **

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Please leave a review! Tell me what you think!**

**Anyways, the more reviews, the faster I write. =D**

**Umm I know I've asked this before but, please read some of my other stories if you have time, thanks :)**

**I promise to try to upload faster. :)**

**-Lee**


	15. Chapter 4 Part 4

**(A/N): Thanks for all the reviews! and Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**This chapter will be prolonged to at least one to two more parts, before leading up to the next chapter. To the one who can guess what the next chapter is about, I'll give you a sneak peek. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Finnick POV**

I am in a dark room. All I can remember was seeing my body as the doctor's escorted a weeping Annie outside the room. My Annie. The Annie I've loved ever since I've seen her. The one who can calm my nerves every time I get fidgety. The one that keeps me sane.

Suddenly in heartbeat, everything fades away leaving me in a dark room with a small point of a circle in the far corner.

'Finnick' I hear two vague voices. I can't seem to put a name to it. I try to walk over, only to feel my feet in mud and small sticks of thorns. It's painful. I thought death was painless? At least that's what said when I watched a Harry Potter movie. I thought it was painless, but no. This one is pain beyond measure. But somehow I thought, if I walk over to the light, maybe something will happen. I feel a slight tug heading to the small light.

I walk over clearly in pain from the sticky mud and thorns. I hear shouts of help behind me as I trudged to the murky, grimy feeling of the liquid below me. I feel a sharp sting on my feet. I stare down at my feet as I see it covered in red blood. It's really painful.

I trudge, against my wishes, towards the light.

When I entered it, all the pain got swept away from me. I feel as though I'm walking on air as I see the bright white light all around me, with the small black, cave-like room disappearing. I look over to see two people beside me, I can't see their faces, but it doesn't take a genius to know that they're angels.

I walk with them, with each step causing me more relief than the other. I begin to wonder. Where am I? I look down at my feet to see all the streaks of blood being swept away by the cotton-like steps I'm currently walking.

We walk for what seems like hours at a time, but the weird part is, I don't feel tired. I don't even feel slightly fatigued, or hungry, or thirsty. We walk for a few more hours until I see a huge golden gate. Compared to the bright white that I've seen around me, I can see it as a golden gate, with a small waterfall cascading in the bright white light giving it an impression of nothingness. It's really hard to explain. It's beautiful. This must be heaven.

I look around me to see millions of faceless people waiting for their time as I'm brought up by the two angels to a large guy with a huge flowing beard. He puts down this great old big book at his podium.

"Name?" The figure asks. I don't know what to say, but I say it anyways.

"Finnick Odair," He looks at me for a moment. The weird thing is, it's like my head is tugged away, causing me to lose sight of his face. All I can see is his beard.

"Ah Finnick Odair. European acrobat. Died after falling at a trapeze. Am I right?" What? What's he talking about? I shake my head at the disconfirmation.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not an acrobat. I was at Panem. I was saving my girl, Annie," I say as truthfully as possible. He took a good look on me, taking every detail, then turned his attention to the two who brought me here.

"You fools! You took the wrong person!" He shouted at the two. "Bring him back to his body! Before he gets buried!" He shouted.

* * *

"Bring it up to five-hundred" a voice said.

What happened? Was it all a dream? Was the accident a bad nightmare?

"It's not working! Give me the morphine and charge the defibrillator up to five-hundred and fifteen," A cool, male voice said. I must be at the hospital. I feel a sharp sting on my chest as I regain consciousness.

"His heart's functioning normally. His heart stopped beating after a while. It was all those morphling. Decrease the amount to five ml rather than ten. We can't have it stop again," The cool voice of the doctor said.

I was really dead? I still can't open my eyes; but by the fact that I hear the now muffled voices around me, I can clearly say to myself, that I, Finnick Odair, am trapped in a comatose. Again.

* * *

**Annie POV**

Finnick's Dead.

I can't believe it. It's like my heart has broken into pieces by that news. It's only been a few minutes since I heard the flat line signalling his death. It breaks my heart into pieces as I am comforted by my dear friends. I don't know how I'll survive. We've been together for what seems like an eternity. I can still remember the times when he will shout at me when we were kids because I wasn't keeping my feet straight. I miss him.

I wonder where his parents are? Oh yeah, I remember. They're at Asia, apparently not yet getting the news about Finnick. I used to ask myself why Finnick was a junkie and a risk taker. I also reminded myself that his parents are always away, leaving him with his house helpers and drivers.

Suddenly the doctors came out of their room, apparently relieved at something. Why are they relieved? A doctor went over to us and he stands just in front of us.

"Finnick's alive, but barely," the doctor says, "The doctors took some brain samples and they concluded that he'll wake up in a few days," he smiles. I return the grin as my friends shout for joy, congratulating me and hugging me ever so tightly. I love my friends so much, but not as much as I love Finnick. Obviously.

I smiled at them hugging the doctor out of my happiness and we went into his room to see Finnick, still sleeping. I walk over to him, gave him a hug and kissed him right on the lips. Almost immediately, I hear the heart monitor running faster. Even if I know Finnick is asleep, I can clearly say, that this is definitely a classic Finnick. The Finnick who'll love someone everlasting and will do anything for them.

Oh Classic Finnick.

* * *

**Clove POV**

"Clove, are you alright?" I'm asked by Cato who I snuggled into a few moments before. We are currently at his house after Annie said the Katniss, Peeta, and her are going to stay with Finnick. Johanna and Foxface already left, leaving me alone with Cato.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smile at him. He returns the smile and hugs me tighter, turning his attention back to the TV. Actually I'm not that fine. I missed these times with Cato, and I just want to kiss him right now, without going any farther, but apparently, Cato's too caught up with Star Wars.

He's such a dork, I laugh to myself. I look at him as his get's closer to the screen, waiting in anticipation for a scene he's seen a millions of times. He actually kind of seems like he's in a trance of some sort. I look over at him, smile and peck him in the cheek. That did the trick; effectively breaking the trance. He smiles at me as he turns of the TV.

"What do you want to do?" He asks with a mischievous grin. I smile my signature sneaky grin as he leaned forward, immediately cutting my air supply from the normal oxygen. I am now breathing his scent. He smells like... Well, I can't really describe it, but I like it.

I close the small space we had left as my lips brushed his. He kisses me more passionately as his hands find a way to my waist, with mine, being at his neck. We were brought from our sitting position from our couch as he led me towards his room. I have to remind myself not to get too caught up, but I'm in such big a trance that I can't help but moan as his lips reach my neck, on our way to his bedroom.

He lays me down gently on my bed as he starts kissing me with so much passion; I think I'm going to explode. His hands tangle themselves in the dark hair that I've fashioned for as long as I can remember as my hands feel his blond hair. He shivers at my touch at his neck as he heads down from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck and to my collarbone, retracing his steps back to my lips. I feel like I've done this a thousand times. I know that I love him, he told me too. His lips are soft, kissing mine, filled with love. I know it makes no sense but that's how I'm feeling. He pulls back as he held me near. I'm kind of disappointed that he pulled back, but I think, maybe I wouldn't have been able to stop.

"I'm sorry, Clove. I might not be able to stop," He says, panting in between words.

"I know me too," I say with conviction as he gave me one last kiss. I look at the clock at his room and realize I should be getting home. I'm not really like Katniss and Peeta who has to stay with each other every moment. I don't need it like that. I need Cato but not in a sense that I can't stand a second when I don't see him.

"I need to get home," I say getting off of Cato's warm chest. He nods, and straightens himself up as he gave me a lingering kiss. That's totally unfair! He gave me that to make me stay. My suspicions were proven correct as I see him smiling, sneakily.

"Not going to happen, Cato," his face drops and immediately turns into a smile. He led me to his car and we drove the rest of the way to my house. He gave me one last kiss as I walked over the door, went into my room, and slept on my bed, wishing for the night to end.

* * *

I see a dark raven flying across the sky, perching on top of a high branch of a tree. Suddenly I see a red bird flying to the side of the raven. I can clearly see the discomfort of the red bird as a clear yellow canary sat between them. They sang together in peace as the red bird started singing out of tune, apparently, coming from the discomfort she felt with the canary sitting beside them. The two birds shunned the red bird as they continued singing.

I wonder what that means. I think to myself, what could those birds probably mean?

"Clove, wake up," a voice said. Clove woke up to a sight of red hair, a sight she has not seen in a while.

"Hey Felicia, what are you doing here?" I say with a small teasing smile. I see the face of Foxface turn a bright red, just like her hair.

"Do not call me Felicia," she says sternly. I laugh and sit up.

"So, what's up," I ask.

"Me, Glimmer and Johanna are just on our way to the mall. Want to come with?" Foxface asks.

"Sorry, I can't, I have a date with Cato later," I say, wiping my eyes. I remember the night before, with Cato asking me out for a date last night.

"Here we go again," she says as she opened the door to leave.

"What do you mean, again?" I ask.

"Oh no. Nothing at all," she says with a hint of sarcasm. What's going on here?

"Are you implying something?" I ask with a hint of accusation.

"Nothing," she says as she slammed the door. I vaguely hear the familiar voices of Glimmer and Johanna as they left the house. What the hell is going on? Why is Foxface mad at me?

I ponder about it for a moment. She probably just fell on the wrong side of the bed. She'll get over it.

* * *

**Annie POV**

I miss Finnick. I miss his laugh and his beautiful green eyes. I just want to kiss him, again and again and again. I did, before my mouth started feeling sore. It's great having Katniss here. She knows how it feels like to almost lose someone dear to her. I remember her telling me a story about how there was a huge explosion at the biology lab. The main reason for the explosion was a gas leak in the chemistry lab, just near their doors. That was at a few years ago, she told me, when her father got sick badly, from toxic poisoning. His father somehow fought the poison with some medicine leaving them with no financial stability, even with her mother's work at the hospital as a nurse.

They somehow managed to fix their problems as her father continued teaching. Believe it or not, Katniss' father gains more money that her mother. Her father teaches eight hours a day, not counting tutoring sessions and his usual trip in hunting.

I look over at Katniss, to see her lying on top of Peeta. She once told me that she's never been attached to any guy before Peeta. She said 'I fell in love once, but I learned that it wasn't real love'. I wonder what kind of jerk will break Katniss so much that she wouldn't trust any guy, except Peeta now. I'm at a loss.

* * *

"Hey Annie, you want to sing?" Katniss asks. We are at a small stage near the hospital, right beside the school. Weird coincidence, huh? "C'mon, it'll help you feel better," I sigh as I took the stage. I don't really know what to sing, but I remember before at a roller coaster.

I was so scared of dying from the roller coaster that I wouldn't even board the line. Apparently Finnick noticed my distress as he walks over to me. He told me to hold his hand, and I immediately felt safe. It was a haven for me whenever I got scared. Now, I know my song.

"'I Want to Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles," I say, confidently. Cato starts the drums as Peeta plays the guitar with Katniss going behind me for back-up.

I start the song.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand"

A pool of people starts to immediately form in front of the stage.

"Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be yours  
and please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand"

My mind drift off to Finnick. How I felt safe all those times he held my hands. I love him so much. I dedicated this song to him.

* * *

After the applause from the crowd, we immediately ran over back to Finnick and watched him. I wonder what he's thinking now. I wonder what he thinks of all these things that are happening. I know that he' asleep, but I wonder what happened to him. I fall asleep near his bedside, taking one last glance at Katniss who was snuggled close to Peeta, only to wake up to a raspy voice.

"A-a-annie,"

* * *

**(A/N): There you go! Finnick's awake! I hope you guys liked it. There will probably one or two more parts in this chapter before the next one.**

**I hope you guys liked it! I love you all so much, and I hope I didn't over use the idea of love, I just felt that it's a necessity for Annie and Clove to know that Cato's a bit serious with Clove. **

**Also, I know that most of them are OOC's but I tried to make them a bit faithful. Also, this is an AU :) I try my best to make each character connected and stuff. So that you see a side of them that's part of the book, or at least in the future chapters and parts. Like why Katniss didn't date, because of a mystery guy. Like why Foxface is a bit cheery and not the bookish type. Like why Gale is in juvie. I'm open for more ideas.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Negative Reactions? Leave a review, thank you :D**

**-Lee**


	16. Chapter 4 Part 5

**(A/N): Sorry! For not updating! I was really busy!**

**Hope you like this one, I hope. :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and such. =)**

* * *

**Foxface POV**

I can't believe that girl. Why does she ignore each one of my texts? She's never done that before.

These thoughts went through my mind as I sent another message her way. I can't believe after all that we've been through; she chose now to ignore me. Now, of all the times she could've ignored me years ago. Why now?

I'm sitting in my bed, doing homework when I decided to call her instead. Biology is so annoying! I keep on mistaking poisonous fungi with non-poisonous ones. I walked over to my table and dialled my phone. Three rings, then she answered.

"Hey!" I said,

"Hey you've reached Clove Flair, listen! I'm not on my phone right now so send me a message after the beep," Clove's voice resounded from my phone. Why does she ignore me?

After all the times we've been in trouble, all the times we've performed, all the times we've hang out. She ignores me now. It's so infuriating! We're best friends and she ignores me.

I'm drifted from my thoughts by a beep. I look over at my phone to see a phone call from Katniss. I swiped the icon and Katniss spoke up in the loudspeaker mode I've made my phone at.

"Foxface! Head over to the hospital now!" Katniss' voice shouted. She sounded like she was in a distress.

"Why what happened?" I asked, with an equally high-pitched tone, matching hers.

"It's Finnick! He's awake!" Katniss said. He's awake? Isn't he supposed to be awake at about a few more days? Oh well.

"Okay, I'll be there at fifteen," I say as I grabbed my small bag. I hung up my phone and went down the flight of stairs to snag a chocolate bar. I take a bite and indulge in its tastiness. Yum! I snap out of my thoughts and went out the door and sprinted all the way to the hospital.

Besides, it's not that far.

* * *

**Finnick POV**

Bright lights.

All I can make out are bright lights emanating from an unknown source. I take it that those are doctors huddled around me, causing shadows to cloud the dazzling lights. I vaguely remember thorns and stepping on fluffy pillows. But how did I get here so quickly? Did I just dream it? Is it real? Well, It must've happened inside my head, but how can it be real? Is my brain dead? What's happening?

I'm in a coma, I know it. How it can feel really natural to me, I don't know, but somehow, I feel like I've been in a coma a million times. It's so weird.

I see the shadows of the doctors leave to see a small figure at my bedside table, I think it's Annie thought I can't be really sure. I can't open my eyes, I don't know why. I'm brain-dead.

I suddenly feel a cool tingling sensation as I closed my 'figurative eyes' to see myself lying down on a bed. It's me.

I'm standing in the far corner of a white room. I can vaguely remember staying in a room like this when I was in a hospital before. It's so weird. Well, I guess everything is really weird now.

I see a girl with brown hair, resting her head on the edge of the bed. On the couch near the opposite corner sits Katniss, who's lying on Peeta, who's snoring slightly. I laugh at a thought I remembered a few years back.

We were in a small vacation house in a county near the sea. It was beautiful; it was where I first met Annie. Peeta and I were asked to help his father with some things they apparently need for their restaurant. They were only starting their bakery in their restaurant when we went there. It was a few years back, maybe two, three years, when Peeta and I were asked to share a room.

"Lights off," Peeta's father said as he closed the door. We slept in a bunk small bunk bed in a big enough room to fit a TV, a small closet and apparently, two twin bunk beds. Peeta and I flipped a coin to decide who gets the bunk bed, and I win.

I close my eyes to sleep as I drifted off to dream. Even at age thirteen, I already liked Annie and I had a beautiful dream. At least that's what I made out of it, as I woke up from some stupid sound emanating from down the bed. Whatever that is sucks because I had the best dream with Annie in it. I can't really make out all the details but all I remember is a beautiful meadow with all types of flowers scattered on the freshly shaved grass. We were lying down on the grass and that's all I remembered.

I looked down to whatever animal lurks at the bottom of the bed to see Peeta, scattered on the bed, with his nose and mouth lifting upwardly. I should've known. It was Peeta. I can't really blame him though; it was a very tiring day as far as I can remember.

I took a pillow from my bed, and threw it down. It landed straight to his jaw.

"A-a what's going on? S'there a fire?" He said in a husky, sleepy voice as he wiped his eyes.

"Wake up!" I said as he sat up,

"What's wrong?" He asked, still wiping his eyes.

"You're snoring like bear that's hibernating," I say with an annoyed tone.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just really tired," He says as lies down in his bed. I roll my eyes and shake my head as I lie down.

"You always snore," I whisper to myself as I lie down. I vaguely remember hearing him say something like 'I heard that'.

I laugh at memory. That's one of the best memories of my best friend.

I don't really know what I'm doing right now. I'm just walking around seeing countless people. I get bored seeing different people around the hospital, and I walk over to my room to see nobody there. Where'd they go?

I walk around the room and peeked at the window to see Annie with Katniss, Peeta and the others on the small stage near the school. It's so stupid that the hospital and the school are so close to each other.

I see Annie holding the microphone and singing.

I remember the first time I heard her sing. It was beautiful.

She sang 'For Good from Wicked'. It was great. She was doing the duet with Johanna. They sounded great though Johanna sounded a bit rusty. But nonetheless, they were great. They sang it two years at the grand showcase, and they got a ninety-seven for their performance. That's really high, considering Cinna's standards.

I missed hearing Annie's voice; her sweet and beautiful voice. All I hear now are her constant sobs and sounds of her weeping. I can't take it.

I listen to her beautiful singing as I fade off. To where I fade off, whilst in a coma, I have no idea.

* * *

**Annie POV**

"A-a-annie?" The ruffled voice said behind me. I'm greeted by a pair of green orbs staring at me. Finnick's awake.

"Guys! Guys! Finnick's awake," I shouted as I pressed my lips to him. I hear the shocked voices of Katniss and Peeta waking up to my news.

"Finnick!" Peeta shouts as he calls the doctors.

"I'll call the others, nice to see you Finnick," Katniss says calmly as she gives a small smile. She takes her phone out of her pocket and went to the corner of the room to make a few calls.

"Hey Annie," Finnick says, as he flashes me a short smile which doesn't last long. He groans in pain. What's wrong?

"Finnick, what's wrong?" I say with an obvious distressed tone.

"Nothing, nothing, just a little sore," He says giving me another one of his weak smiles. I shook my head and hugged him. I missed this. He didn't groan in pain as I hugged him, which is unusual. I planted my lips to his as he pulls back, fast.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little sore. I got hit pretty hard," He says, faintly. We just look at each other as we hear the muffled footsteps coming towards us, with one footstep louder than all the others. Peeta's here with Katniss with some nurses and doctors.

We were escorted out of the room, by some doctors as they huddled around his bed. I fidgeted to get away from one of the male nurse's grasp as he placed me back to a metal seat outside the hospital. I hear Peeta and Katniss arguing with the nurses, about being able to stay with Finnick in his room. I hear their disappointed sighs and I know that they were rejected. I slump down in my chair, with worry as the thoughts brimmed inside my head. He's awake. He's not dead. I'm so filled with happiness that I manage to smile a real one just as Peeta and Katniss walked over to me, and took a seat.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

A few days passed since Finnick became better. School started and Finnick attended with us, with barely any traces from the near-death experience he had. I walked over to Peeta after gym as he flashed me a grin.

"Hey there," he told me as he closed his locker.

"Hey, you want to go over to Finnick's, later?" I ask him as he nodded and pecked me on the forehead. We walked over to the table to see Finnick and Annie making out.

"Uh, guys, get a room," said Foxface sitting right next to us. "We're thrilled that you're alright and all, but we really don't need to see your tongues," She continues, sympathetically, if that's even possible.

"Sorry, I just missed doing that. If you haven't noticed, I was unconscious for about a week and a half," Finnick jokes as Johanna sat right next to Annie, who was blushing profusely. I wonder why...

"Hey, fish boy, you're better now. No need for special treatment," Johanna mocked as Finnick rolled his eyes.

"What special treatment," he joked as Annie laughed. Why is the real question she laughed? We talked and laughed about a lot of things, mostly about Finnick's experiences and how it felt; that type of thing, until Clove came and sat beside us with Cato. Foxface immediately scoffed as she drank her drink. What the freak is happening here? They're best friends.

"Hey, is something wrong with you two?" I ask Clove and Foxface as I took a bite out of my green apple.

"Nothing," they say almost immediately as I begin to suspect, what's happening? Peeta squeezes my hand as we finished our lunch in peace.

* * *

**Third Person POV **

The day ended with a blast, considering it's the first day since break, for Finnick and the others as they're finally through with that chapter of their lives. Losing a friend is horrible, it's like a part of you will be torn apart, even if you're not very close. Closeness only comes to the matter of trust, and on how you react with the trust another being has given you.

The best things in life are free. Friends, life, compassion, love. These are all free and all we need is to cherish them in order to make our lives better. No matter how much pain and anguish losing someone will cause, it's also a part of life; and life is filled with change, even if we like it or not. It's always changing, from the patterns of the leaves, to the flow of our lives. Life will always change, but that doesn't mean we can't cherish the ones that we have.

Take Annie for example, all these times, Annie knew she loved Finnick; but she never truly loved him in a way that she can't live without him. She only realized that when he was on a verge of death. Though she only realized it through that, but still, the matter of the fact is that she realized she can't live without Finnick. Thus the saying, 'Distance makes the heart go fonder'. To think about it, what happened to Finnick wasn't really all that bad.

When all things were falling, his friends did a lot of things behind everything. Johanna kept through, preventing Annie from crying too much. Foxface searched online and on books for possible therapies. Clove helped watch over Annie, just like Cato did with Finnick. Peeta finally acted more on his love for Katniss, realizing that he can lose her any minute. Katniss, who also realized that finally, admitted to herself that no matter how bad she was treated in the past, there will always be someone there for her. She only realized it, when she found out that you can lose as easily as you got. She finally admitted to herself the she loved him.

Finnick is a lucky man to have friends like these. These are the ones you can count on, through thick or thin. They are the ones worth having. They show us that no matter what happens to us, we are still the same human being that they liked and loved in the first place. In fact, isn't that what friends are for? Because everyone knows, that no man is an island.

* * *

**(A/N): That ends 'Finnicky'. Next one will be called 'The Lady and the Fox'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter with five parts. **

**Update is in a few days. For my other stories, a few days too XD**

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Please leave a review. **

**I've been kind of sad, the past chapters have receive less reviews :/ I hope you guys are getting uninterested.**

**-Lee**


	17. Chapter 5 Part 1

**"Marvelous"**

* * *

**(A/N): Hey guys! This must be my new record! 14 days without updating. In other words, two weeks. Sorry! **

**Anyways, I said that the next chapter will be called the Lady and the Fox but I had a difficulty in writing it. It was hard to start and even harder to continue, hence I skipped that chapter. But, I made it a mini-story line. :)) **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wonder where Glimmer is. Ever since Finnick's been great, which has been for the past two weeks, we haven't seen her. It's been two weeks since the big Finnick accident as the people in school would say it. It's not really a surprise that the rumours would spread so fast. I was shocked it wasn't out sooner. There were so many rumours spread about the accident, with the next one being as unlikely as the first.

"I heard, he challenged someone to a fight. When he won, the man took revenge on him by running him over," a boy from biology said. That's stupid! Finnick's not one to fight like that.

"The guy from Frostwood high ran over him, after Finnick beat him at the swimming tournament," I heard from one of the lockers. Impossible. I bet that the guy wouldn't have even been able to drive here. It would have been too far for them to travel all the way here.

"He ran in front of the car to get attention. That's all the popular do anyway," from math class. That's ludicrous and crazy. What kind of person will risk his life for attention? Besides, Finnick doesn't even need that for attention if you see all those girls gawking at him every time he walks by the hallway.

It's been crazy. Here I am. Lying on my bed, flat on my stomach; reviewing for a literature exam for the next day. It's easy though, all we need to know are the branches of literature and such. Haiku, a traditional Japanese type of poetry with a five by seven by five syllable count. Of course, not counting if it's directly translated. Limerick, a humorous, and nonsensical poetry that has a pattern. Oh well. It should be pretty easy. I've had this since I was like in sixth grade, though there were fewer things to study.

It's ten-thirty. I read through the lines of my notes as I take a sip of my coffee. I don't usually drink coffee. I just don't want to sleep. I've been getting nightmares lately. Due to some games, like truth or dare. There was this one time with Peeta a few nights ago.

"Truth or dare," He says, sitting at my bed.

"Umm," I wonder, leaving him hanging. "Truth," I decide as he ponders on a question.

"How many boyfriends have you had before me," he asks. I roll my eyes, and frown. "You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable," he says, noticing my dismay. I don't really want to remember my last boyfriend. It's a little too painful for me to handle. The last one ended with me breaking up with him, because I found him kissing another girl.

"No, no. It's okay," I assured. "One,"

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" He asks, as I shake my head.

"It's my turn," I smile as he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, shoot," He says taking a sip of his drink.

"Who's your first kiss," I say, indignantly.

"You," he points out. I raise my eyebrows. "Second is Glimmer," He laughs.

"Really?" I'm shocked. I can't believe I was his first. He was my first kiss too, but it's weird. I never kissed my last boyfriend, really. I never got to it. We only dated for about three weeks before I ended it.

"Yes, my turn," he says. "Who's the lucky first guy?" He asks and flashes me a smile.

I take a deep breath and talk. "His name's Marvel, we used to go school together," He nods his head in approval. "Game over, I don't want to talk about it," I say as lie down. He takes a place next to me and places me over his chest.

"You can tell me about him, you know," He says as I sigh. I know I can trust him.

"I caught him cheating on me with another girl. He was kissing her in the janitor's closet. I was looking for the janitor because there was a spill. Then I saw him, kissing the girl," I say as the tears come up. I was hurt that time. I've never felt so alone. Marvel was my only friend before, and he cheated on me.

"I'm sorry," he says as he pecks me on the forehead. "I'll never do that to you," he says as he hugs me tighter.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a ring coming from my phone. It's Peeta. I answer the phone and his voice immediately sounds.

"Hey, Katniss," he says, as I roll my eyes.

"It's ten-thirty. What are you doing calling in the middle of the night," I say.

"I'm just asking, what'd you like for Christmas?" He asks. Christmas? It's like four months away.

"It's like four months away," I say as I roll my eyes. Again.

"Yeah, but you know. I want to be prepared," I can practically feel his smile from the phone.

"Nothing," I say. "I'm good,"

I can hear his sigh coming from the other end. "What'd you really call for?" I say.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk," He says. I roll my eyes.

"Hey! Do you know what happened to Glimmer? I haven't seen her in a week," I say.

"Uhh no. I don't know," he says almost immediately. Something's wrong. Why's he being so defensive?

"Tell me. You're being defensive, Peeta," I say.

"Nothing," he says in a little too high a pitch. Now, I know something's wrong.

"Tell me," I say in a stern voice.

"It's nothing," he exclaims.

"Fine then, I guess we have nothing to talk about," I say as I hang up the phone.

Almost immediately, I receive a text. 'C'mon, don't be that way. It's nothing. I promise,' it said.

'K.' I reply. I know that that's the way to end a text conversation. I smile to myself as I hear another ping from my phone. I roll my eyes, as I looked at my phone.

'Don't be mad :( ," It said as I scowled. I put my phone in silent, placed it on my bedside table. I removed my notebook, book and laptop to the ground as I slept.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I woke up from my sleep and went to the bathroom. I'm still mad at Peeta for not telling me anything. I know that he knows something, but why isn't he telling me anything? I did my morning constitution and went downstairs, after immediately grabbing my phone, bag, and books from the floor. I looked at my phone to see twenty new messages. PING! Scratch that. Twenty- one. Wow, he's persistent. I went over to my dining table and took a bite out of my bacon.

"Hey honey," My father says flipping a page of newspaper.

"Hi," I say as Prim walks into the dining table. We eat breakfast in peace until we got to school. On the way there, I got ten missed calls, and thirty text messages.

'I'm sorry, I really can't tell you. I promised,'

'C'mon, Katniss, talk to me,'

'Answer my calls,'

Wow, he's really persistent. I shake my head as I walked over to my locker only to see Peeta there, arms crossed. I roll my eyes to head to a new direction until he runs over to me. He captures me in a hug, while I try to budge, to no avail. I forgot, he's part of the wrestling team.

"Listen to me," he says. I remain quiet. "Something's going on with Glimmer. I can't tell you, Katniss," I shake my head as the bell rings. I walk into my first class, Cinna's class. Great! I'm going to see Peeta there. I roll my eyes as I took a seat away from him. He obviously tries to sit next to me, but I notice Foxface and Clove sitting beside me, cutting Peeta from a seat next to me. He settles down three seats behind me.

I look at Clove and Foxface expecting them to talk right now, but it doesn't happen. They just stay quiet. I wonder if I should say something. They usually chatter all the time. I wonder what's wrong. I look over to the board to see the lesson. Vintage. Wow, that's really... unusual.

"Is there something wrong with the two of you?" I ask, shifting glances between Foxface and Clove. Foxface just shrugs it off as Clove leans next to me.

"She says I take advantage of her. Ridiculous, right?" She asks rhetorically.

"She does," Foxface snickers.

"No I don't!" Clove raises her voice as Cinna walks in the classroom.

"Now, Clove, don't raise your voice. If you have issues, talk to me after class," he says as he starts the lesson. "Okay, vintage, what's the meaning of the word, in music terms," he says as Foxface's hand shoots up in the air.

"It means the song is a bit old, and is usually one of the most famous songs in a certain era," she says.

"Correct! Now anyone know any good ones?" He says as I shoot my hands in the air. I love singing. It's my favourite talent next to hunting, which I haven't done in awhile. "Katniss!" he exclaims.

"It's All Coming Back to Me by Celine Dion," I say.

"Can you perform it?" He asks as I sigh.

"uhh no. I don't have my voice right now," I say. I'm lying. I have my voice, I'm just tired.

"I'll do it," Clove says as Cinna ushered her into the small stage. The music starts.

"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now"

Clove sings as the crowd applauded. I can't believe she can actually sing that song that well. Wow.

"Wow, Clove! Any inspiration?" Cinna says as Clove took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, Foxface," she says as he stood up. Foxface snapped her head to Clove. "I know I ignore you, but don't be mad at me. You're my best friend," she says as Foxface stood up and hugged Clove. A lot of aws were heard from the students as they sat down. I look over to Peeta, who's looking at me sadly. I walked over to him, and sat beside him. I realized something. Peeta's like my best friend, and even if he is hiding something from me, I can easily squeeze it out of him.

* * *

The rest of the first two periods ended in a flash. I got a solo in the group song Cinna's planned for the midnight group-off. It happens at midnight, like the title says, and a small competition between Cinna's classes, each having a different song.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta says as he pecked my lips.

"Hey," I say. "I need to go to the washroom, meet me at my house?" I say as he nods and gives me a final kiss. I walk over to the bathroom and did my business. And as I walk over to the door, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see the hazel eyes of Marvel. Oh no.

* * *

**(A/N): There you go! Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE READ!**

**Please please review! I only noticed now that the story's only fifteen chapters away from a hundred, so please review, now that fanfiction's made it easier to comment and review :))**

**Also, please read my other stories if you have time, thanks :))**

**-Lee**


	18. Chapter 5 Part 2

**(A/N): Thanks for all the support and reviews! They really help me alot. I apologize for not uploading fast for my stories. I've been really busy with so many things to do. -) I really enjoy writing though so you know, connect the dots. :)**

**Please read the author's note after this :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Marvel!" I shout as I bump into him. He still hasn't changed a bit. My head barely reaching his chin and his dishevelled hair gives him a rugged appearance. We examine each other, as I notice how his brown hair somehow matches the hazel orbs he owns.

"Katniss." He says in disbelief. I lose my breath, as I realize I was holding it longer that I thought. What on earth is he doing here? "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I study here now." I say, as he gives me a skeptical look. I raise my eyebrows.

"Sorry, it's just that. You know. Isn't this school for really talented people? I knew you were. I just didn't think enough to get here." he says, raising my eyebrows to his inspection. That's Marvel for you. An insult disguised in every statement.

"Well, I'm here," I say. Just then, I feel an arm around my waist. I look at the person to see Peeta.

"Hi, I'm Peeta." He says, as he offers his hand. Marvel shakes his hand as he eyed him carefully.

"Marvel." he says, as the door flung open. I hear a shrill scream, as Glimmer entered. Peeta stiffened, and I held on to his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Peeta! This is the guy I was telling you about." Glimmer says with a thousand watt smile. My mouth opened as wide as the Sahara desert, when she opened her mouth. "This is my boyfriend, Marvel!"

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Katniss and I walk into the crowded lunch room to see Marvel and Glimmer on a table as close as possible. At the sight, Katniss stiffens. I don't know why, but I think it makes her uncomfortable that Glimmer's dating Marvel. I sigh in my head. I still haven't told her that I knew about this. But the way she was talking about him a few nights ago, I can tell that she'll be pissed at me.

"Katniss, come on, let's go." I say calmly as I placed my hand at her back. I gently guide her into our usual table and not a minute to soon, came Clove and Cato, bickering. Katniss and I simultaneously sigh. I wonder what's going on now.

I take a bite out of my sandwich as Cato and Clove sits down. It's Turkey sandwich, my favourite.

"It's totally your fault!" Clove says, taking out an apple from her lunch sack.

"It's not! You didn't teach me how to aim well, so I missed," Cato retorted. I roll my eyes and I see Katniss doing the same. I'm about to ask them when Katniss spoke up. Thank God.

"Guys! Hold up! What's going on here?" Katniss exclaimed, as we see Glimmer and Marvel at the corner, eating their lunch in peace. I still haven't told Katniss about those two. I bite my lip.

It was a week, when Glimmer told me she was dating Marvel. Two days before Katniss told me about him.

I was lying down on my bed, tired from a day of basketball with Finnick. As I'm going over my phone, a message appeared. It was from Glimmer. The text said, 'Hey Peeta! I need someone to talk to." In less than a minute after that, my telephone rang. Immediately, I ran downstairs, grabbed the phone and answered.

"_Hey Peeta."_ Glimmer said on the phone.

"_Hey Glim. What's up."_ I say as I fiddle with my phone cable.

"_I need some advice. There's this guy. I met him, when he was auditioning for school. He asked me out." _she said immediately.

"_Wait! What? He asked you out? Tell me what happened!"_ I say. You see, ever since Glimmer and Katniss became friends, we've been pretty cool. No more flirting and stuff like that. We've become good friends over the course of the month. I know right! It's been a month.

"_Well, you see I was walking down the corridor, when I tripped." _she says. No wonder. She's a klutz. _"So he helped me up, and then we went to the decencies. You know, introduction, blah blah blah, and stuff like that. Then I asked him, why he's here, and he said he's transferring."_ and goes on and on about how much she likes the guy, but unsure if she should go out with him. Aside from being friends with Katniss, she has been a bit less trusting with guys. She chooses the right moment to say yes even to a date.

"_I think you should."_ I say. I remember Katniss telling me a few weeks ago, about Glimmer just wanting to feel loved. _"What's his name?"_ I ask.

"_Marvel Quiad."_ she says. I almost snort in laughter. Marvel? Seriously? That's the best his parents can come up with? _"What's so funny?"_ Glimmer demands in my laughter.

"_Nothing, it's just the name."_ I say, with each word including an in between laugh. It's funny, if you think about it. Marvel! And the worst part, Quiad. What kind of name are those?

"_Oh so you think, I should go out with him?"_ She asks in a serious tone.

"_I think you should. To be honest, it would do you great."_ I say.

"_Thanks Peeta!"_ She says, as she hung up.

I sigh. Katniss told me two nights later about Marvel and her. About what happened and stuff like that. I'm actually curious, as to what'll happen between the two. It's obvious that Marvel still has feelings for Katniss, but he's missed his shot with the most amazing girl in the world.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Katniss asks me, snapping me out of my short trance. I didn't notice that I was staring at my food for quite some time now.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." I say, as the lunch bell rings. I pack my things and wait for Katniss, as she too, packs her things.

"What do you have next?" I ask Katniss, as she looks at her schedule.

"Uhhm, pop dancing with Flavius." she says, as she rolls her eyes. It's not that she doesn't like dancing, but it's just that the teacher is a little bit too flamboyant for her liking.

"Oh cool, I have geometry." I say, as she raises an eyebrow. "I'm advanced." I say immediately. It's true. I have a 4.0 GPA and in the Honor's Society of my school. Did I also not mention I'm the treasurer of the student body government? Well, I am.

Katniss and I walk outside the cafeteria leaving Cato and Clove behind. I didn't really know why they're fighting. All I remember are the words 'knife', 'stupid', 'crazy', and 'blind'. I wonder what that is. I kiss Katniss goodbye, when we separated ways. I can't really bring her to her classroom without me being late, and she knows that, so I don't.

I walk towards my classroom to see Marvel sitting down at one of the seats, scribbling at his notebook. I sat at my seat beside him and he looks up.

"Oh hey... Peeta, right?" He asks.

"Yeah. "I say as the teacher entered. Mr. Thread, one of the very strict teachers in school, and as some people say he's crazy and a masochist. I've had enough of his taunting sessions and teases to verify that that is true. He's crazy. He writes down a long word problem on the board, and asks me to solve. I look at it to see that it's not exactly the simplest form of a problem. I sigh and I start. This is going to be a long hour.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I separated from Peeta, and walked to my own class to see Glimmer, sitting down on a chair. I walk over to her and sat beside her. She smiled at me and continued scribbling on her notebook. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I look. I look at the drawing to see the initials G.R. and M.Q. inside a heart, with a bunch of other hearts surrounding it.

"Yeah?" Glimmer snaps me out of my daze, as I looked over to her.

"Oh nothing." I say, as Glimmer closes her notebook.

"Listen Katniss, I know about you and Marvel." she says, her tone becoming serious. How'd she know? Did Peeta tell her? "I know that you used to date and all. I just hope this won't make things awkward between us. I still owe you for what you did for me." Glimmer says.

"It won't be awkward. We broke up like a year ago. It doesn't matter to me to be honest," I say. Truth is I wasn't being honest. I was still mad at Marvel, for what he did to me.

"Really? Then why were you acting that way awhile ago?" Glimmer asks sweetly. I have been friends with her long enough to know, that that is her real sweet voice. Not a fake one that she uses to her past boyfriends.

"I was just shocked. Uh, you know about me and him right? I was shocked to see him." I say.

"Oh, well okay." She returns to her perky voice. She continues dawdling on her notebook, as Flavius asks us to keep all our things and go to the middle of the classroom.

* * *

We finish Flavius' class and head over to biology. I sit beside Finnick, because he's my lab partner, and we're asked to get an early start on our experiment. Testing inorganic compounds should be easy enough, because we've done this for like a million times.

We're all given a couple of examples and some litmus paper to get started. I start out with the lemon juice. We all know that this is an acid, but we're asked to do it. We're supposed to take pictures of the experiment and print it. This is absurd, right? Mr. Carnaval went over to our desk, and gave us the rest of the materials. He said that he'll be busy grading test papers.

"Red. The lemon juice made the blue litmus paper turn to red." I say, as I took a picture of it, gingerly.

"Yeah, let's write that down." Finnick says, as he writes on the paper.

We finish the rest of the experiment, trying different things, like soapy water and a baking soda solution. We finished the entire activity sheet earlier than the others, which gives us free time.

"So, how are you and Peeta?" Finnick asks, as I passed the activity sheet.

"We've been... good, I guess. I mean we don't fight a lot or something." I say unsurely. Honestly, I really don't know how we are. I think I can say we're good and all, but I'm not sure.

"Well that's good. Annie and I are also the same way." he gives a short pause. "I heard your ex is a new student here." He gives me a smile. I scowl.

"You don't need to remind me." I say, as I roll my eyes.

"No seriously, I'm interested." Finnick says, as I braid and unbraid my hair.

"Well, we've been together for a while, before I caught him cheating on me." I barely say the last part. It still hurts, even though it's been a year.

"That sucks!" he says, taking a deep breath. I roll my eyes. It goes without saying that it sucks to be cheated on. It's even worse to be cheated on with the person who was supposedly be one of your friends. Yes that's right. I was cheated on with my friend, Bonnie. I still remember the smirk she had, when I confronted her.

"_Why did you do it?"_ I confronted her, before third period bell rang.

"_Don't you get it? I like Marvel. There's nothing you can do about it. How'd you think I handled even being seen with you? Did you actually think I like being with you?"_ She asks, with a menacing grin.

"_So you planned this?" _I ask, even though I know the answer. She answers me with a nod.

"_Face it, Everdeen. He loves me, not you."_ she says, as she leaves me. I immediately ran to the bathroom and cried. When I got out, I went to Marvel's restaurant and slapped him

"_How could you."_ I say in between sobs.

"_What?"_ He asks, obviously unaware that I walked in on them.

"_You cheated on me with Bonnie. I saw you making out with her on the janitors closet awhile ago,"_ I say.

"_What?"_ He asked. I slap him and left without saying goodbye. A few weeks later, I moved to another district. That happened in district thirteen. I can't say that I was relieved to have left that school, because with that experience, I learned not to get too attached. I became detached from other people. I don't know what made me drop my guard though. That still baffles me until now.

The sound of the school bell finally snapped me out of my thoughts.

"See you later." Finnick says, as he left the forest we call a classroom. I nod in response.

I walk through the hallway and went into my next classroom - English. That wouldn't be so bad, I do okay. I walk towards the room to see Marvel. Oh no. I sit on a space far away from him, as he notices my presence. Immediately, he packs his things and sat beside me. I ignore him.

"Katniss we need to talk," he says gently, as I ignore him. He grabs my arm gently and turned me to face him. "Please!" he says. I nod in agreement and mouth 'later'. He nods curtly and turned our attention to Mr. Jeremy, our English teacher.

English ended fast with our lesson being the Mesopotamians and Sumerians. I walk towards my locker, until Marvel catches up to me.

"What do you want to talk about" I ask, packing my books into my locker.

"Katniss... Katniss..." He stuttered. "I'm still in love with you,"

I drop my things at his words.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! **

**Please review if you have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions, please tell me :)**

**Special thanks to my beta, Pau Trinidad and Kaye Pavino, they did a lot to this :) **

**Also, if you have time, check my profile, and follow me on tumblr. I'm gonna maybe tell my updates there.(?). I mean when I'm gonna update or so. Please check my profile :)**

**-Lee**


	19. Chapter 5 Part 3

**(A/N): Hey! Sorry for the delay. It took awhile for me to upload this. Don't ask why. I was just full.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Pau Trinidad for fixing this. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

At first instinct, I would run. Run away from here, not minding whether people think that I'm losing my mind. But instead, I stay frozen in place. I can't move. I look at his hazel eyes to know that he's not lying. I want to run, but for some reason, I can't.

"Uhh... uhhh," I stutter. If I didn't know what to say before, I really don't know what to say now.

"I know that we're seeing other people," he states the obvious. "I just wanted you to know," He says as he left, leaving me to pick up my things, still frozen at place.

"Let me help you with that," I look up to see Peeta, who's helping me carry my things.

"Thanks," I mumble. We pick up my things and walk to his car. "I have to go. My dad will pick me up," I say.

"He won't. I texted him and he said it was okay," He says as he opens the door to his car. I gladly enter and sit. He follows suit, but he doesn't start the car.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say blankly. I really don't want to talk about what just happened.

"Okay," he says but he still doesn't start the car. "Tell me-," he trails off and starts the car. The rest of the drive home was quiet. He didn't ask me any questions and I liked it that way. Even I don't get why this is affecting me so much. I mean, I was over him. Wait, why am I saying was? I mean am. I am over him. But I still can't get rid of this staggering feeling on my chest. It's the same way I felt when Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend. Although this time, it's not as strong. What the heck is wrong with me?

We drive up to the street of my house. He gets out of the car, opens the door and gently guides me to my house. As far as I know, it's already five-thirty. The sunset peeking around the corner making the day seems a lot better than it really was. I am on my way to the porch of my house when Peeta stops me.

"Okay, stop," he says halting me from entering the door. "What's wrong? Please tell me," he says. I try my best not to look at him in the eye, for I know that I will be forced to tell it to him. I am unsuccessful as he gently brings my face to look at him.

"Please," he tells me.

"Marvel told me he still loves me," I say too fast for my liking. He seems taken aback with my statement as he runs his hand through his hair. This is going to be a long conversation. "Let's go inside," I offer as he nods his head. We can't talk about that out here. We walk through the confines of my house and we sit down on our sofa. There became an awkward silence between us, and right now, I feel like my coffee table is the most interesting thing in the world.

"I thought he liked Glimmer," he says.

"He does, I just don't know why he said that," I say, trying not to let the tears fall out. "I never wanted him to be back, but he is now," I say. "I don't even know why this is affecting me so badly," I say.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Tell him to tell me the story," he says in between gritted teeth.

"Please don't be mad," I say.

"How can I not be mad, Katniss! First of all, he tells you he loves you after he cheated on you. Second, he is practically cheating on his girlfriend by telling you that. Third of all, he makes you confused as hell about your feelings. Yes, Katniss, you're still confused about it. You don't know whether you love him or not, but by the way you're acting, I can easily tell that you still have feelings for him," he exclaimed as the tears start to fall. He's right. I am confused of my feelings. "I'm sorry," he says as he wipes away the tears. He kept on apologizing for things that wasn't even his fault. Typical Peeta.

"You don't need to apologize, it was my fault," I say in between sobs.

"It's not your fault. It's his," he says cupping my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"I just. I feel so confused. I mean I don't know why I feel this way," I say. "I love you, Peeta. I don't love him. So why do I still feel this way?" I say. He sighs and makes me pulls me into a hug.

"Maybe because he was your first boyfriend. He cheated on you so some part of your mind wanted him to say that to you. I mean, you were in love with him before, probably," He says, making me shake my head.

"I wasn't in love with him. I was infatuated but not in love," I says sternly. "I just don't get why this affects me so badly. I mean I don't want it to affect me anymore. It hurts," I say. It's true. It does hurt a lot.

"Oh, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I need to go. My shift in the bakery starts in ten minutes," he says as he kisses my forehead. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks me. I nod my head in response and brought my head up to kiss him.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I drive through the streets of my house and pull up the driveway. I can't get the events of today out of my head. I can't really blame Marvel for being in love with Katniss. It's not hard to fall in love with her. With her, dark hair, and grey eyes, and guy can be all googly-eyed when she walks through the door. It's not hard to tell that I'm in love with her. She's practically the reason I wake up every morning, knowing that I'll see her in school brightens up my day.

I park my car near my house and went inside. In an instant, my face got hit by the waft of the bakery. It smells like cookies, bread, and all those things. It's one of the best scents I've ever smelled. I'm lucky; I can smell this every day. I grin to myself as I put on my apron and went into the back and started working on a batch of bread. I mix the dough together and let the dough rise before I clap my hands, getting rid of the flour, and went outside – a reflex of hearing the bakery door open.

"Hello, welcome to Mellarks. What can I do for you?" I say, my head turned down, writing on a piece of pad paper.

"I'd take some cheese buns, and about three loaves of regular bread, please," a familiar voice said. I look up to see Marvel, and my smile immediately fades. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Peeta!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you worked here," he says.

"How could you not? The bakery's called Mellark's," I say coldly as I shoved his orders on a bag.

"Whoa, Is there something wrong? What's with the cold shoulder?" He asks while I give him his orders. He gives me some bills and I give him the change, still acting curtly around him. "Are you mad at me?" He asks me.

"How can I not be mad? Right after you cheat on Katniss, you tell her you love her, while she has a boyfriend," I say, feeling the anger surge through my veins. It's not enough that he had to come back to her life. He just had to practically cheat on Glimmer by telling Katniss he still loves her.

"Look Peeta, I just wanted to tell her. I'm not trying to do anything. If she's happy with you then I guess I should just move on," he says. 'He's lying,' a voice in my head said. I could see the way his face tenses up with his words. It wouldn't take a genius to know that he's lying. Come to think of it, it wouldn't take a genius to read this guy. He's like an open book.

"Listen, can we talk sometime?" He asks. "I want to start with a clean slate at this school. I don't want any enemies," he says, grinning. Man, this guy's like me.

"Fine," I say as I get back to work.

"Oh also, how much for a coffee?" he asks.

* * *

**Glimmer POV**

I feel the crash of Marvel's mouth on my neck as I moan in pleasure.

"Marvel..." I moan as he continues to kiss my neck to my shoulder blade. He then goes back to the trail. He kissed my neck then to my chin then to my cheek until it finally crashed to my lips. He kisses me hungrily and I return it with the same ferocity he gives me.

"Katniss..." he says and I stop. Did he just say Katniss?

"Katniss?" I say, getting up from the bed.

"Oh sorry. Did I really say that?" He asks me, his eyes wide with fear. I nod my head vigorously as I feel the tears come up from my eyes. "I'm sorry Glimmer. I'm sorry. I meant to –" I don't let him finish because I don't want an explanation.

"Just shut it," I say. "I should've known the first time I lost Peeta to Katniss," I say as I suck in a breath. "Now I've lost you to her,"

"No Glimmer—" he tries to protest but I cut him off.

"Just shut it, Marvel. We're through," I say, taking my bag and sprinting outside his house and ran to a bus stop. A bus arrives, just as he gets out of his house. I went into a bus, gave the appropriate number of coins and took my seat.

"Glimmer?" A voice behind me say. I look behind me to see Clove.

"Clove? What are you doing here?" I say.

"Going home. Why do you look like you've been crying?" She says, and took a seat beside me. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out, instead, a small yelp comes out of my mouth. I don't want to talk anymore. It's just too much.

"Come on, let's get you home, she says as we pull of our stop," Clove says, bringing me down from our stop. We walked up to my home and she brought me to my room. She disappeared for a few minutes and came back with some iced tea. I smile. That's my favourite drink and the tastiest for me.

"Tell me what happened," she said as I took a sip of my iced tea and looked outside the window.

"While me and Marvel were..." I trail off. "Kissing... He said Katniss' name," I say, in barely a whisper.

"Oh... So you ended it?" She asks and I nod my head.

"What else can I do?" I ask her hypothetically.

"I don't know... What are you going to do?" She asks me.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

"Oh... Listen, let's talk tomorrow morning okay?" She asks after reading a message from her phone. "I need to go, Glimmer, let's talk tomorrow. Don't do anything crazy," she says as she leaves me alone. I am not really bothered that she left. I want to be alone.

For some reason, I feel mad. I know I should be mad, but I didn't really expect it. I didn't expect that I don't feel that bad. I expected to be heartbroken if the time ever came. When it did, it didn't affect me much. I know I didn't really love him. I was infatuated with him, not love him. It was getting there, but it never came.

Right now, I don't really know who I should be mad at. I mean, I know I should be mad at Marvel, but for some reason, I'm not. I expected it to be like this. I'm not mad at him. Maybe, I should just be alone. I drop the breath I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes, dropping my eyes from the view of the now wet streets.

My mind goes down to Katniss. Is it her fault? Is she cheating on Peeta with Marvel? No she won't do that. I now settle in my mind that it's none of Katniss' fault. Before Marvel went to school, Katniss was always... happy compared to the time when she first went to school. Compared to when I saw her before, her face seems to always light up when she is with Peeta. Now, her face would always fall when she goes to school. Ever since Marvel went to school. He messes everyone up, even Katniss when he cheated on her. I now know who to talk to. I know someone who understands what I'm feeling.

Katniss. She had it worse. She saw him kissing another girl. I just heard him moan the name of the girl. Although Katniss is the name he moaned, I can't get myself to even be a bit mad at her.

I owe her. That' why I guess. She's always been there for me ever since we became friends. She's never left me alone, and I owe her for that. She made me see the brighter side of life. And know I realize, I've been happier when I was single.

I have decided. I'll just be single. It won't matter to me anymore if I'm loved, because as it seemed, I was loved by my friends before he came to my life. I don't need him in my life. I don't need Marvel Quiad.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and I'm working on the next chapter already :)**

**Please visit my profile for a poll, please vote. Even if it ain't for this story.**

**I was a bit sad because the number of reviews have been dwindling down. It's really discouraging.. So please even if just a one word review? It couldn't hurt. It really makes a person sad :(**

**FOLLOW me on tumblr :) .com :))**

**Please review :)**

**-Lee**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the author's note.

Just had to tell you. All my stories will be discontinued for the time being.

One because I'm super busy.. Sorry.

Second because I'm working on a 'school project' of an original story of my class. I've been working on it and I want to finish it by the time I finish this year. It's kind of a vague story so I really need to focus on that.

Third because I've been tired a lot lately.

Fourth because I haven't been on my laptop a lot because of business.

Fifth because I've ran out of inspiration. Out of like two-hundred to three-hundred views, only like 6 reviews. I've been having a feeling that you're getting sick of my stories. It's really discouraging.

Sixth because none of you really read my author's note.

It's really saddening...

Sorry for the author's note, and I'm really sorry.

As of now, all stories are currently DISCONTINUED for the time being, or until I find the inspiration to continue my fanfics.

-Lee


	21. Chapter 5 Part 4

**(A/N):Thanks for all the support! Sorry for not having update in like two months... =)**

**I've read all of your reviews and I'd like to thank you guys. I've just been in a really bad rut with this story and I've managed to scrape this up =)**

**Please read the AN after this.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

The sunlight shines through the open window of Mellark's Cafe. Peeta squints through the sunlight and looks at the clock; its big hand and small hand both pointing at twelve. Peeta realizes it's noon and leaves a set of dough to rise. He claps his hand, getting rid of the flour, and checked his phone on the counter. It shows a message from Marvel. "This guy should just transfer schools," he says, infuriated, and reads the message. "I'm a few minutes from your shop. I'll be there in a few," the text says and he replies with a simple okay.

He removes his apron and dusts of the flour coating his hands. He takes a small cup from the cupboard and gets some water from the tap. He drinks it slowly as the door opens revealing Marvel. Marvel shows a small smile at Peeta and goes over to the counter.

"I'll take a decaf coffee and a cinnamon bun," he smirks arrongantly to Peeta who just rolls his eyes. He takes what Marvel ordered and gave it him. "Here," he hands Peeta the money. "Can we talk?" Peeta nods and they head over to a seat.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about Katniss," Marvel says and takes a sip from his coffee.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Peeta says.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said to Katniss," Peeta eyes him cautiously and he raises an eyebrow. "I'm very impulsive," Marvel tells him, and he nods, shocked.

"Well, you better tell that to Glimmer. She was pretty upset," Peeta informs Marvel. It's true. Glimmer was pretty upset.

"I know man. I just want a second chance with her," Marvel tells him and eats the cinnamon bun with one bite.

"Wow, you're chewing that like it's your job," Peeta says in shock.

"I'm just really hungry," there's a pregnant pause between them until Marvel speaks up. "Any ideas?" He asks.

"On what?" Peeta tells him, confused.

"On how to get back with Glimmer. How I could make it up to her," Marvel says to Peeta who gives it some thought.

"You know what, I think I know just the thing," Peeta tells him with a mischievous smile.

...

...

...

"Argh!" Glimmer shrieks in annoyance as she brushes her unruly hair. She gives up trying to comb her hair and sighs. "That's the last time I'll ever use that hair spray," she mutters under her breath and looks at herself in the mirror.

What she stares at is the least of what she is expecting. Instead of the pale girl with blonde hair and with dark mascara and red lipstick, she sees the opposite. She's beautiful, she thinks. Instead of pale face, she sees a girl with a light coloured skin tone and red cheeky bones. Her cheek bones are noticeable in her face, she only realizes now. Instead of dark mascara, she sees a light shade of blackish brown on her eyebrows and someway, somehow, it makes her eyes even more beautiful than it seems. Her lips which is usually oily from the red lipstick she wears, is now a pink coloured flawless lip without any match.

"You always were beautiful," She hears a voice behind her. Glimmer turns back and is surprised to see a new and a first that her line of vision will ever come to see. It was her father.

"Thanks," Glimmer mutters lightly and sweetly as the father walks over to her.

"I'm sorry Glimmer," This took Glimmer for a shock because her father is usually too drunk to even care if she's alright. "I know I've been a horrible father to you. It's just that ever since your mother died, I can't take it," He says.

"But why-,"

"Why take it out on you?" Her father continues for her after cutting her off. "You look like your mother," he tells her. "The blonde hair. The high and reddish cheek bones. The lips which looks endearing. The only thing that isn't your mother is your eyes. Those are mine," he tells Glimmer and grazes her cheek.

Glimmer was speechless. For the first time in her life, her father has actually said something from the pit of his heart. It wasn't forced or even because her father was drunk, it was really from his heart. Glimmer could tell whether her father was lying, and no doubt about it, her father is not lying.

"You want me to drive you to school?" Her father asks her and switches the light in her room. Right now, Glimmer could really see her father. His dark chocolate coloured hair. His tall and slender figure. His blue eyes which seems out of place. Everything.

"Sure," Glimmer smiles at him and grabs her bag.

...

...

...

The drive was silent. Until now, the soliloquy of her father is still in her head. She still doesn't know what made her father open up to her like he has never done before. Glimmer ponders on this and decides not to push the topic. She has her father now. Even if it's abrupt, she realizes how much she really needs her father. She grasps the thought that all those time she was looking for a boyfriend, she was really looking for someone to take care of her. Her father has never taken care of her, now she doesn't even feel the need to have a boyfriend. Turns out, her need for a boyfriend was rooted from her father who has not given her any love when she was young. Ever since her mother died, her father has been crueler. Now, she doesn't even know what made her father confess, but she decides not to ask anymore.

They reach school in a few minutes. She looks at her father who smiles at her.

"Here, some lunch money," Her father tells her and hands her some bills. She was never really given lunch money personally. It was usually just left at the counter for before she leaves for school.

"Thank you," She says and kisses her father on the cheek. She opens the door and walks towards the doors of her high school.

She hears the car's sounds as she walks towards her school. She walks by and immediately everything goes quiet. She notices everybody staring at her and decides to not let it get to her. She walks to the gates of her school where kids are still staring at her with wide eyes. She goes inside the gates and walks to her locker where she sees a rose with a note pinned to it.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. Please go to the gym at four to tell how sorry I am, -M," The note said and Glimmer shook her head.

"I don't want this anymore," she mutters under her breath and throws away the two objects. She then takes her few books with her and heads over to her first class with Annie and Clove.

...

...

...

"Did you see Glimmer today?" Clove asks Annie who was doodling on her notebook.

"Huh?" She asks, being knocked out of her daze. So far, she's drawn a sun with a huge goofy smiley face on it with rays that looks like pasta.

"She's so pretty," Clove tells her and sits beside her.

"Clove, I already know that she's pretty,"

"Annie, there's something different with her. She seems so natural," Clove says and takes out her book just as Glimmer goes in the classroom.

"Hey Glim!" Annie says and gestures for her to sit beside her. Glimmer sits beside her and she shows them her book.

"Hi Glimmer! You look really pretty," Clove smiles at Glimmer and she tucks a stray hair from her face.

"Thank you," she says just as the teacher goes in.

Their teacher, Mr. Bell, entered and started to write a long equation on the board.

"Okay, so the quadratic formula states that x is equal to the negative of b plus minus the square root of b squared minus four a c all over 2 a and..." Annie tunes him out and starts doodling again.

She can't wait to go back to Finnick. Unfortunately, Finnick was chosen to represent at the swim meet. He'll compete against other schools in a lot of different swimming events. She doodles off without interest in the lesson and she realizes that she has drawn a miniature ocean. She hasn't even realized that she changed pens.

...

...

...

Marvel is fidgeting uncontrollably at his seat.

"Bro, will you calm down, you'll do fine," Cato assures him and he settles down for a while and starts fidgeting yet again.

"I can't. I'm going to sing in front of the whole school. What if she hits me or if she's still mad at me. She didn't even bother to throw the rose and note well. It was just near the trash. She doesn't care," He yells the last three words and Cato slaps him.

"Snap out of it! She'll love you. We'll make sure of that," he says and gestures to him and Peeta.

"Yeah man, just sing your heart out later," He says and reads a message from his phone. "I have to go, Katniss says she needs my help with something," he says and leaves.

He jogs towards Katniss' location which was at the cafetorium and he spots her immediately. He walks over to her and sits beside her.

"Hey," Peeta says and Katniss looks at him, teary-eyed. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks, his eyes knotted in confusion.

"I got a D on my math test," she says and Peeta snickers. "It's not funny!" Katniss tells him.

"I know it isn't but why are you crying?" He tells her and wipes a stray tear away.

"I'm not allowed to date if I don't maintain at least a B average. My parents asked me to take a break from dating," she says and her words strikes Peeta like a knife.

"Why?" Peeta asks her, with the water works threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to date, simple as that, but I told them, I'll do my best to make it higher," Katniss informs him and he wraps his arms around Katniss' waist. He kisses Katniss' forehead and mutters in her ear.

"I love you. I'll help you, I promise," he tells her and he looks at her eyes. When their eyes meet, there's still that spark that was lit a few months ago.

"I love you too," Katniss says and they kiss passionately. But not too passionately, not unless they want a detention, which is another bad thing for Katniss' case wherein she needs to get at least a B in her grade which is like a ninety in numbers.

They break off the kiss and Peeta smiles. "Let's go, Marvel's performing for Glimmer," he says with a smile and they walk to the quadrant where Marvel will sing his heart out. At least, that was what Peeta hoped.

...

...

...

"No Clove, I won't watch!" Glimmer yells at Clove and locks her cubicle in the washroom.

"Please!" Now it's not Clove's voice but Foxface's.

"No! Not after what he did to me," Glimmer yells at the two of them and she sits down and waits until the two gives up. But that wasn't the case.

She's surprised when the doors immediately opened.

"How'd you open that?!" Glimmer demands in shock.

"Magnetism. Never fails," Foxface smiles and tucks in an object which looks like a magnet. Before Glimmer knows it, she's being hauled away by the two to the quadrant.

Glimmer fidgets and fights though thanks to Clove, she doesn't get away. She is pinned to a chair and is forced to watch Marvel on stage. A crowd gathers along the huge area of the quad and Glimmer tries to move, but fails. Marvel holds an electric guitar and in front of him was a microphone.

The light dims and he walks forward.

"I'm really sorry Glimmer. Please forgive me," he says and the music starts. It's "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing"

Marvel stops singing and Glimmer walks over to him. To his surprise, Glimmer slaps him, and kisses him, in front of everyone.

People start to join in. Starting with Peeta and Katniss. Figures. Foxface thought. She looks to herself and sees Clove already kissing Cato.

Foxface sighs as couples around her starts to kiss.

* * *

**(A/N): Guys! Thanks for reading! Forever alone Foxface, huh? Not for long =) Or maybe a little longer. hahaha XD**

**To those who have BBM's out there, add me =) I don't bite. 29EBE19B. =)**

**Add me at tumblr. It's on my profile so you know... =) I want to know what you guys want to read about. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW =)**

**-Lee**


	22. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Hi! **

**I know I haven't written in a very long time and I hope you guys are still interested.**

**Last event: Foxface became the odd woman out after Marvel's "apology"**

* * *

My mother used to tell me stories of Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, and even Ariel when I was younger. She used to tell me of how they were sweeped of their feet by their prince charming. That's stupid. What kind of girl from the 14th century would allow a guy to sweep them of their feet? Wasn't the 14th century full of corsets and thick pieces of clothings? That's just stupid. Even now, I would never, and I mean never, let a guy sweep my off of my feet.

Never.

With every step through the multicoloured tiles of this illustrious school, I try not to look at all these people around me who are giving revolting public displays of affection. I see Jerrick and Delly already getting on it, with Delly on her back to Jerrick's locker. They're noses are touching and I can't help but grimace in disgust.

Seriously. I don't get why Delly likes that. Or actually, every other girl.

It's like a girl is being squashed to a flat surface and is being unable to move otherwise because the guy's hands is on her waist. I don't get how it makes her feel comfortable that the air she's breathing is hot from the breath of the guy.

It's disgusting.

I look away before they could lock their lips. I can see it in Delly's eyes how much she wants to kiss Jerrick, the way her eyes dilated when she was trapped in what I called the "Cage of Entrapment".

The "Cage of Entrapment" is when a girls back is on a wall and the guy is holding her waist, holding her firmly in place. While he leans in, that makes the girl unable to move. Besides, if a girl will let a guy even hold her waist, I know the guy's strong enough to hold the girl in place, thus the term was coined.

Who else uses this term? No one. Only me. Apparently, other girls would want that to be done to them. At first I thought Katniss believed in that. That is until I walk past her and see that she bringing some books out of her locker while Peeta leans beside her.I decide to greet her. I haven't seen her in awhile since the small concert that Marvel gave to Glimmer.

Speaking of which, Marvel got suspended for apparently disturbing the teachers on their meeting. I know that that's not enough reason to be suspended so when I did a little inspection, I heard that he broke some school equipment and stole some of it too for that single performance.

What a stupid boy, getting suspended for a girl. I would never do that. Love is a distraction for the weak. It's just a stupid excuse for doing stupid things done at a stupid moment of weakness.

"Hi Foxface!" Peeta greets me cheerfully as I walk towards them. I nod a bit curtly and Katniss also greets me.

When I saw her, my eyes widen a bit. I'm not used to Katniss being so... I don't know how to describe it, but it's definitely a good look. When I first saw Katniss back at her home, I couldn't help but notice all the dark bags under her eyes and all of the small black heads that were forming on her forehead and on her cheeks. But now, all of those blemishes are gone.

"Foxface!" Katniss wakes me up from my thoughts. I raise my eyebrows, questioning their stares and they roll their eyes. "We were wondering if you want to go to the movies with us," Katniss asks.

"I would but Mister James gave me a ten-thousand word essay on Chinese Cinderella," I say.

I don't really have an essay, but anything is better than sitting beside Katniss while Peeta puts his arm around her. No thanks. I'd rather not be a third wheel. I would go with them, but I really would rather stay home and do nothing. Not that I don't like them, I just don't like be the third wheel in a tricycle.

"Oh. Well good luck then," Katniss says and takes another book from her locker. I can see that it's a copy of the same book.

"I've read this," Peeta says taking the small book from Katniss' hands, eyes knotting in interest.

"Well, Mister James loves you," Katniss tells Peeta. They're eyes connect and I know that they've forgotten that I'm even here. What flirts.

"Bye guys," I tell them and head to my locker.

I didn't even hear them respond.

* * *

I get dismissed from Mister James early since he's a hypoglycaemic meaning that he has to eat. It's just another term for eating food when you're hungry but it's a bit worse. He probably has diabetes mellitus but it's polite to not ask.

It's not like I could just go to him and ask: "Sir, Do you have diabetes?" That would just be rude... and stupid.

The lunch bell rings and I hear the scuffles of feet tapping on the floor of the corridors just outside the lunch door. In a second, the lunch doors open loudly and deafening sounds of my schoolmates' chatter fill the lunch room.

Figures. Silence will just always evade me.

I sigh inwardly as I see a couple of my friends walk into the lunch room. As usual, they're in pairs.

Cato and Clove walks in first and I can see in Cato's eyes that he's reached second base, but the glint in Clove's eyes show that she actually let him go second base. I can't believe she was my best friend.

Yes. Was.

Because of some annoying circumstances, she has managed to ruin five years of friendship in a matter of minutes, all for a boy; a stupid, nonchalant, and perverted boy.

* * *

It was just another ordinary day. We were going home from Marvel's mini-concert when I realized that I didn't have a ride home. I would usually just walk home, but it was raining really hard.

The sky was dark and the only light could be seen from the tiny streetlamps on the side of the road. Rain was falling really hard and I could barely make out more than five feet from where I stood. I was right in front of the school building clutching my jacket as close to my body as I could when a cold wind made me shudder.

The door behind me open, which let the wind from the air conditioner inside swoop in and make me shiver. One look at the hair of the girl and I realized that this was my friend.

It was Clove. She also shuddered as she went out and closed the door as fast as she can.

"The rain is so annoying!" Clove shouted in aggravation and tries not to get wet from the pitter patter of water on the puddles. I had a pair of boots on my locker so luckily, I wasn't that affected but I saw that Clove was only wearing flats that she has worn on Marvel's concert.

"Don't you have boots?" I asked.

"No! I don't wear boots, honey," She mocked me. Okay, maybe she didn't really sound like she mocked me, but that's how I interpreted it.

"Whatever Clove," I said nonchalantly, trying to avoid a sarcastic remark. "You still have a ride?" Clove promised me earlier that she'll give me a lift home.

Just then, a car went speeding down the road. I tried to avoid the water that the car brought my way but it turns out that I didn't need to. The car came to a halt.

It was a red Ferrari. It was beautifully designed with the edges at the right places and is low enough to be as tall as a midget; metaphorically speaking, of course.

The window lowered just a little bit for me to see that it's Cato. "Clove want a ride?" Cato asked.

"Of course!" And she left, leaving me alone.

I don't really mind being alone. After all these years, I've been used to being alone. But not when it's pouring out, and not when she promised that she'll give me a ride home.

Things have been a bit edgy when it comes to our friendship after that.

* * *

Next comes Marvel and Glimmer. Just like Cato and Clove, they also have that small glint in their eyes which states the fact though I doubt it since they've only been together for three days since they break up.

Katniss and Peeta come by next, but unlike the others, they look like friends except for the way that Peeta looks at Katniss like he just wants to do her in so many ways. Euh. Disgusting.

I take a huge gulp of water before I see the two heading my way. I drink all the water which causes me to sputter and cough. I manage to hold the water in and gulped.

Awkward Foxface is awkward.

"You okay, Foxface?" Peeta asks in what I can understand as concern and I nod curtly to his direction.

"I'm fine." I say looking at my food.

"Why don't you join us at our usual table? Everyone's there," Peeta says. I see that their hands are still entwined with the both of them holding the trays of food.

I look up and I see that everyone at their table is staring. I curtly shake my head and I sigh.

"I want to be alone," I lie to him smoothly. The good thing about being an introvert such as I is that it's easy to tell false truths and deceits.

"Well if that's what you want," Peeta says and through the deafening sounds of the crowded cafeteria, I can slightly make out the sounds of footsteps.

Good. They left. To be honest, Ever since Katniss arrived, they've all been pairing up. It sucks. I don't blame Katniss because I know that she doesn't have anything to do with it.

If only Clove would've gone through with our deal that we won't let any boy get in the way of our friendship, I wouldn't be alone eating a stupid and dry tuna sandwich.

I just wish that I'm not the one in my group of friends who searches for happiness at the end of a Cheetos bag or the one who ends up with like fifty cats.

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you guys liked it. Tell me how you guys found it :) **

**-ME :)**


End file.
